Harry Potter and the First Post-War Year
by ProfessorHedwig
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort, but there is still work to be done. The Ministry is in shambles, Death Eaters are at large, and Voldemort's body and the Elder Wand are missing. And what about Harry and Ginny? Join Harry and friends on their next year of adventures. Canon-compliant.
1. The Meeting

Dawn broke over the grounds at Hogwarts, sunlight leaking gently through the early morning mist that still hung over the grounds. Birds were chirping in the Forbidden Forest and the hum of insects were starting for the day.

It was one of those perfect summer days where the students of Hogwarts usually would be out by the lake, spending time between classes or after exams. The end of the school year was always a bittersweet mix of excitement for the summer and sadness at leaving the school and friends behind.

Today, however, there was no loud conversation in the Great Hall, no laughter in the corridors. In fact, there were very few students still remaining at the school at all. For those who remained, the mood in the castle was hushed and quiet. Few people spoke as they went about their tasks, and when they did it was with lowered voices, as if any volume at all might shatter the peace and calm that surrounded them. Interspersed with the silence and grief, however, was an air of excitement, of hope, and of rebirth.

Because today was the day after the Great Battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort was gone, once and for all. His reign of terror had finally ended.

Harry Potter, the boy who had brought about this miraculous feat, was sleeping fitfully in a couch in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione, his constant companions of the last 7 years were sleeping on the floor nearby, Ron's arm flung protectively over Hermione.

Other Gryffindor students had also returned to the common room to sleep. There were a handful of students sleeping on the floor, on chairs, and couches. The dormitories had been completely destroyed during the battle and so had the four poster beds that normally housed them.

There was a creak as the Fat Lady's portrait swung open and Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room. Her keen eyes scanned the room and took in the sight around her. Her heart was heavy as she noted the absences of the student's whose bodies remained in the Great Hall - Colin Creevey, Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown…

Eyes finally settling on the object she was seeking, she trod carefully through the sleeping students toward Harry Potter.

He looked a fright. His robes were singed at the hems and his face was covered with soot and blood. His hair was a mess even by his usual untidy standard. Her heart broke when she saw his face – not one of a boy sleeping restfully, a burden lifted, but a young man, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, still fighting a battle in his mind.

This is when she saw that his famous lightning bolt scar - which she had hardly noticed for the years she had known him - now stood out livid on his face, just as it had 17 years ago, when she watched him sleep on doorstep of Privet Drive.

 _If only James and Lily could have known him…_

Against all odds, Harry had overcome. He was alive and whole. He had vanquished Voldemort with the fearlessness of Godric Gryffindor himself. She could hear him in her mind, "try for some remorse, Riddle…" Yet Voldemort would not, _could_ not - she suspected- understand the power and wisdom of these words. And in the end was vanquished by his own ignorance of all that Harry was…

Dumbledore would have been so proud. _She_ was so proud. Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them away – there would be time later for tears – and she did what she came to do.

Harry startled awake with a soft touch on his shoulder. He lurched into a sitting position, heart thumping, disoriented, fumbling for his glasses – and his wand – why on earth would he not have gone to bed holding his wand? When he looked up to see the kind eyes of Professor McGonagall staring down at him.

"Oh," was all he said, his heart still thumping. "Is there…? What can…?"

"Oh Harry-" she started to come undone, but then pulled herself back together- "Harry, there is a meeting of the Order in the Headmaster's office. We need to speak with you urgently, I'm afraid, or else I would have let you sleep longer..."

"Right," he said, and stood up, wobbling a little on his feet while he re-equilibrated, shaking his head to try to clear it, and followed Professor McGonagall out the portrait hole.

His mind was spinning as his legs and feet struggled to keep him upright. He was more tired than he had ever been in his life. Kreacher had brought him some food before he slept, but even with a full stomach he hadn't slept restfully, his mind had been continually plagued with nightmares of flashes of green light, high-pitched laughter, and bodies – bodies of not just Fred, Remus, and Tonks – but of everyone that he cared about – Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Ginny…

"Dumbledore," said Professor McGonagall – and Harry stopped abruptly, barely realizing where they had been walking, when he saw that they had already reached the Gargoyle statue. It apparently had been repaired sometime in the last few hours. He climbed the stairs behind McGonagall, who took every step with effort. It was like she had aged 10 years overnight.

He paused before crossing the threshold and he observed what remained of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix. Remus and Tonks' wands lay on the table before him and his heart gave a lurch. Mrs. Weasley sat, tears falling, as Mr. Weasley comforted her, a haunted expression on his own face. Bill was next to them, resting his head on the back of his chair, looking wan and exhausted. Even Mrs. Figg and Dedalus Diggle were there, normally so cheerful, but now looking worse for the wear.

As he entered, everyone turned to look toward him and an unseen energy seemed to breathe life back into the room. He didn't know how to react or feel as he saw the looks of awe and adoration in the eyes of these accomplished wizards and witches. After a moment, Dedalus' face broke into a beaming smile, and he stood and began to clap. Taking his lead, the rest of the room joined in his standing applause.

"I think I can speak for everyone in this room - you were incredible, Harry. Thank you, from the entire wizarding world," Kingsley said quietly, with pride gleaming from his eyes, and pulled Harry into a one-armed hug as the applause settled down.

Harry tried to smile and feel appreciation for the honor, but mostly he just felt numb and exhausted. His entire being ached for sleep.

Kingsley motioned for everyone to sit. Harry reminded himself that Kingsley was now the temporary Minister. _Finally someone trustworthy,_ he thought.

Kingsley looked around the room and continued, "So then - I have some news to bring everyone up to date. As soon as Voldemort died, the Death Eaters fled. The only Death Eater we managed to capture was MacNair - he is currently being held in Hagrid's hut. We don't know how many are yet at large, but we do know some of the deceased - Bellatrix Lestrange," he looked at Mrs. Weasley as he said this, "Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Grayback, Corban Yaxley, Thorfinn Rowle, Damien Travers. And- as we all heard from Harry yesterday- Severus Snape. Did I miss any?"

There was a brief murmur and a shaking of heads. Harry didn't feel much like talking, but figured he should add in his count. He said quietly, "Peter Pettigrew is dead - although he didn't die here, he died a few days ago, and more recently, Vincent Crabbe, junior..."

Everyone was quiet for a minute. Then Bill spoke up seriously, "It seems to me that Harry has a bit more of the story than the rest of us, and I, for one, would like to hear it."

Harry's heart sped up. Memories began flooding him and he gripped the edge of the table. He really didn't want to recount the story again… not yet.

Mrs. Weasley, watching him closely, turned to her eldest, and managed to choke out- "Bill, let Harry be. He's been through so much and no doubt he needs some rest and some time before-"

But Kingsley interrupted "- I'm sorry Molly, but I have to agree with Bill. This is precisely why I sent Minerva to wake him. We need information and we need it now. Time is of the essence. Just because Voldemort is gone, doesn't mean that we're done. We're in control of the Ministry again, but just by a hair. Harry, no doubt, knows more of this story than anyone here at this table and I suspect he has important information that will help us as we move forward."

He turned to Harry, "what can you tell us?"

Despite his mind's furious protests against reopening the freshly staunched wounds, Harry gritted his teeth once again, to do his duty.

He hardly knew how, but he managed to hold his emotions apart - this telling was a recitation of facts, nothing more. In fact, it was as if someone else was speaking, and he was a casual observer, a witness to the events of someone else's life. It couldn't possibly be his.

After a year of secrecy, he was finally divulged the mission Dumbledore had entrusted to him- that he, Ron, and Hermione were to find and destroy the 7 Horcruxes and return Voldemort to a mortal state.

He told them about Riddle's Diary, and Marvolo Gaunt's ring. He talked about the failed mission with Dumbledore, and how Dumbledore had consumed a potion rendering him too weak to return to Hogwarts. He told how he himself had to apparate them back to Hogsmeade and how, upon their arrival, he and Dumbledore rushed into the trap set by Draco Malfoy.

"Wait, Harry, you mean to say side-along apparated Dumbledore across the entire country when you were just 16, and unlicensed... " Kingsley cut in looking astonished, at Harry.

"Er, well, .technically I'm still not licensed - "

"Yes, yes… that's beside the point. It's just rather powerful magic..."

Was it? He shrugged off the compliment. He was hollow. It wasn't important. _Fred_ was important. Remus and Tonks were important.

He pulled himself out of his morbid thoughts and moved on to his tale about finding Slytherin's locket- how Mundungus had stolen it, and how Umbridge had purchased it and paraded it as if it were her own family heirloom. He then launched into the story about the Ministry break-in,with polyjuice-

"Hah!" said Arthur, in quiet triumph. "We always wondered who had been bold and crazy enough to break into the Ministry right under Umbridge's puggy little nose. I heard rumors of a stag patronus… but we couldn't be sure... Harry Potter sightings were quite over-reported this year, I must say."

Harry just nodded, "Ron and I talked to you, Mr. Weasley. I was Albert Runcorn, and Ron was Mr. Cattermore. We tried to give you a warning- that they were tracking you-"

He looked at Harry in wonder, "I had always wondered- It was so out of character - _Runcorn_? Remarkable, just remarkable..." he said, and then became quiet.

Then Harry moved from the Ministry to their journey through the countryside.

He glossed over the personal strife - the lack of food, the arguing, the effect the locket had on Ron. He hesitated and chose not to tell them about Ron's abandonment of the quest - he glanced at Bill, who looked at him gratefully - apparently they both felt similarly about keeping that information private, for Ron's sake.

He told about his trip to Godric's Hollow and the trap that had been laid for him. How Nagini had been waiting, speaking only to him when no one else could hear -

He told them of the Snape's patronus and finding Gryffindor's sword, and nearly drowning in the ice cold water. He told them, then, of Ron's heroism, how he saved Harry's life and defeated the piece of Voldemort's soul that had remained in the locket.

"Our Ron did that?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed feelingly. "Oh Arthur-"

Next he told about their moments at Malfoy Manor - Draco's apparent defection from the Death Eater cause, Peter Pettigrew's death by his magicked hand, Bellatrix's queries that gave up the secret of the next Horcrux at Gringotts...

This lead them to Shell Cottage- and Bill chimed in, "So that's why you struck a bargain with Griphook. You needed him to get you into the Lestrange vault at Gringotts." He looked bewildered, then, "No one has ever successfully bribed a Gringotts goblin. What on earth did you promise him that made him agree to your request?"

"The sword of Gryffindor," Harry replied, and eyebrows shot up around the room and there was a murmur of dismay.

"Then how on earth did Longbottom…?" Professor McGonagall began, but Harry said:

"The Sorting Hat. That's how I found it, initially, my second year. Dumbledore said that a true Gryffindor could always pull the sword from the Sorting Hat in times of need. It's not an object that has any one true owner..."

McGonagall's eyes shone with a vindicated look. Harry went on.

He told of their acquisition of Hufflepuff's cup, and their daring escape from Gringotts on the back of the pale dragon.

And finally- about his burning vision as he knew what Voldemort knew- that he, Harry, was hunting and destroying Horcruxes.

They knew most of what happened next - for they had all come to Hogwarts to fight for him… to protect him and his mission… at whatever cost...

He managed to fill in the remaining details of the day - had it only been yesterday? - the discovery of Ravenclaw's diadem, Ron and Hermione's return to the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve the basilisk fangs - the death of Crabbe in the Room of Requirement - saving Malfoy and Goyle from the Fiendfyre.

He spoke about his trip to the Shrieking Shack to attempt to kill the 6th Horcrux, Nagini, and how instead he had witnessed Voldemort's pointless betrayal of Snape to obtain the Elder Wand- how Snape had given Harry his memories that proved his innocence and how he had died, knowing that he had died protecting Harry, all for Lily Evans...

It was McGonagall, who said angrily: "Potter - surely you can't be serious? I heard what you said in the Great Hall, but it's just too incredible to believe. Harry- this was the man that just a year ago you saw murder Albus Dumbledore in cold blood. I know there was no love lost between you. You can't seriously believe that he is innocent in all of this..."

But Harry shook his head, "It was all in his memories, Professor. They hadn't been altered. Everything - he was acting on Dumbledore's orders. Snape didn't want to do it. But, they both knew Dumbledore was dying from the curse on Gaunt's ring. Dumbledore insisted that if the time came, that Snape needed to be the one to kill him - to protect the Elder Wand. To protect my survival, until… "

McGonagall snorted - apparently this evidence of heroism still hadn't completely exonerated Severus Snape in her mind.

But Kingsley interrupted - his keen mind had already jumped ahead- "Harry… your scar... your connection to Voldemort...you were the last Horcrux, weren't you?"

Harry bowed his head.

The entire room was frozen. Harry's mind wandered back to the Forbidden Forest and his parents… remembering his final thoughts of Ginny… he thought of King's Cross Station, of Dumbledore...

"I saw Neville just before I went to the Forbidden Forest and warned him- that no matter what happened, Nagini must be killed. I figured if I was going to die, at least I could ensure Voldemort's return to a mortal state- able to be killed by one of you, perhaps.

"I went into the forest, and met Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I didn't do anything. I just stood there. And he cast the _avada kedavra._ I thought I would die. _"_

Everyone was silent, staring at him. He couldn't bear the looks on their faces - Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her cheeks again. He wished she would stop.

He couldn't tell them, couldn't explain… not even Ron and Hermione knew the entirety of what he had seen...

In the end he said, "There was an additional connection between us - between Voldemort and me. Not just that I was the Horcrux he never intended to make, but that he had used my blood- my mother's blood- in his resurrection. His life wasn't just tethered to mine- I was tethered to his while he lived. Dumbledore suspected, I think, but never said..."

They knew the rest - they had witnessed it. They were all silent for a long moment, each lost in their own thoughts and memories of the day before. Hagrid carrying Harry's limp form, the cries of grief, the battle that ensued - his duel with Tom Riddle...

It was Elphias Doge who finally broke the silence: "Everyone who witnessed Mr. Potter's duel with You Know Who will know Harry is now the true master of the Elder Wand."

Harry looked up sharply. He had to admit that he hadn't thought about that. After defeating his nemesis, would he still be a marked man?

 _Will I ever live a normal life?_

"Yes," Kingsley responded, darkly. "Which is why I must insist on continuing the security on all of our residences - Grimmauld Place included, Harry - as well as the Ministry. At least until we can apprehend the remaining Death Eaters and ensure The Ministry is in proper hands. The Aurors will be taking over the Death Eater search and arrest team. I was going to have them start with the Malfoys, but from what Harry here has said I might want to reconsider this… what's your thought on that, Harry?"

It took a moment for Harry to realize that Kingsley was directing the question at him.

"Er- me…?"

Kingsley nodded.

Harry looked around the room of wizards and witches - everyone his senior. He thought back to when he would have loved nothing more than to be included in this group and these discussions. But now that it was here, he felt strange about it. He was just a 17 year old after all. He may have brought Voldemort down, but it was mostly fate and dumb luck, he thought. Surely Kingsley, Arthur Weasley, or McGonagall would have better, more experienced, advice…?

Everyone was looking at him, expectantly. Harry picked at a small crevice in the table for a moment before he spoke, awkwardly, "Well… I - I guess that if it were me, I'd want to look at their motives and allegiances. It seems to me that the only people the Malfoys are loyal to are each other. Really, they probably wanted Voldemort gone almost as much as we did, in the end. Rather than arresting them, I think it might be better to have them on our side, as informants... You'll have to offer protections to the family, of course, because the other Death Eaters will despise them for it… but I think they'll agree to it. And part of the arrangement absolutely needs to be kicking Lucius off the Wizengamot and the Board of Governors… "

Harry saw Bill and Kingsley exchange a glance with raised eyebrows.

"Lucius has always been a slippery git, but I think after his last stint he's going to be keen on avoiding Azkaban. I agree with Potter. Let him be our informant," Hestia Jones said harshly.

"Then it's done," Kingsley said. "Unless anyone disagrees?"

No one did.

And they spent the remainder of the meeting hashing out details of how to re-secure the Ministry and begin the Death Eater search. It was determined that Bill would be returning to Gringotts to help smooth over Harry's robbery and subsequent destruction. The Weasleys agreed to talk to Charlie and Percy about taking up key posts within the Ministry.

Kingsley and Arthur began talking together about specific witches and wizards in the Ministry that they could trust and try to promote.

And finally they returned to the topic of the Elder Wand.

"Potter," said McGonagall- she had returned to her usual brusque tone. "A tool like the Elder Wand… it's not just any wand. It's the most powerful wand in the world. You should use caution… with great power comes even greater responsibility…"

She trailed off and he wondered if she was thinking about him casting the cruciatus curse on the Carrows the day prior. Had it really just been a day? It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I'm actually not planning to use it," he replied, looking at her. "I fixed my old wand with it, you see." And he pulled out his original Ollivanders wand, the one with Fawkes feather. He gave a wry smile that didn't reach his eyes, "Plus, I also have Draco's wand, so I can't really see the use of having a third.."

He looked around the room and could see mixed feelings registering with the assembled group.

Kingsley, appearing somewhat baffled, said, "well it's your decision to make, Harry, but I must say, it's an unusual one…"

Professor McGonagall and Arthur Weasley, he noticed, were looking at him with pride.

Finally, after two more hours of strategy planning and plotting, the meeting was adjourned and Harry stood to leave with the rest. However, Kingsley grabbed him by the arm and held him back as the rest of the Order filed from the room.

"Harry," he began, "as you know, the Ministry desperately needs people that we can trust. Merlin knows you've proved yourself one hundred times over," he looked, for the first time tonight, unsure of himself. "Bloody buggering hell… I don't feel like I should even be asking you this, and if Molly knew, she'd likely slit my throat... But we desperately need the help and I know you'd be great for the job...

"Harry, I want you to join the Auror department. I've been talking it over with Robards already - I'm confident we could get you up to speed in a second-"

"I'm in," interrupted Harry without a second thought.

"Really?" Kingsley looked startled at the immediacy of Harry's acceptance.

Harry nodded, and Kingsley visibly relaxed.

"So when should I meet you at the Ministry? If it's not too much to ask, I might need one or two days… I want to see Teddy-" Ever since he had found out that Remus and Tonks had died, he was determined to fill his role as godfather. And he still needed to talk to Ginny… and he intended very much to make up for lost time.

But Kingsley interrupted his thought, "Harry, if you show up before September first I'll hex you."

"But-" Harry cut in.

"Seriously. I won't lie - we need you- but I think we can manage to take the reigns for a bit. You've done what no other wizard could do - you've contributed more than your share to this fight. If I were in your shoes I'd probably hang up my cloak and retire to the Pacific and let everyone else get on with handling the rest.

He shook his head, "No, Harry, you _need_ a break. Consider it a mandatory summer holiday."

He tried to protest, but Kingsley wasn't hearing it. He turned and left the office.

Harry was alone, except with the portraits on the wall.

Dumbledore's blue-eyed smile twinkled up at him. He acknowledged Dumbledore with a sleepy yawn. He left the office, then, returning to the common room.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the cushion.


	2. Harry Wakes Up

He woke a day later, feeling surprisingly cozy and relaxed. Someone had covered him with a blanket during the night - or during the day, he supposed, as it was still before dawn. He tried desperately to hang onto the dream that he had been having - Ginny had been kissing him with her soft sweet lips, and he felt like she had been telling him something important… but the dream was slipping away like water through his fingers.

He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was alone. Then he saw a note written in Hermione's hand, sitting on a table beside him.

 _Harry,_

 _Ron and I didn't want to wake you, but we have set up cots in the Transfiguration classroom. Come meet us when you wake up. The rest of the Weasleys are there too._

 _Love, Hermione._

The rest of the Weasleys, Harry thought… that meant Ginny.

But it also meant no Fred. He suddenly felt tears sting his eyes and an irrational lurch of guilt. He knew that Fred had gone into this knowing the risks, just like everyone else... But, Harry couldn't help feeling that had he only been just a little faster, or a little cleverer, a little braver, Fred might still be alive…

His stomach interrupted his internal self-flagellation with a loud rumble. He realized that hadn't eaten at all since the sandwich Kreacher had brought up from the kitchen over a day ago.

He stood up and stretched, surprised at how sore his entire body was. _I guess half-dying really takes it out of you_ , thought Harry, ruefully. In spite of his protesting muscles he felt itching to move again. It was like his body couldn't quite believe it was all over. And - _Merlin_ \- _what is that smell…?_

 _That's yourself, mate._

 _Eugh._

"Kreacher," said Harry to the air, hopefully.

There was a pop and the old house elf appeared in front of Harry with a bow so low, Regalus' locket pooled on the floor. He looked tired. Harry felt another pang of remorse - he hadn't even paused to consider that Kreacher might have been sleeping.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, Kreacher-" said Harry, guiltily.

"Do not apologize to Kreacher, Master Harry Potter," said Kreacher turning his tired, yet adoring eyes on Harry. "It is an honor to serve the one who freed the wizards and house elves from the Nemesis of Master Regalus. There is no hour too early or too late for Noble Master to summon Kreacher."

"I, er.. Thanks Kreacher," said Harry, uncomfortably.

"Can Kreacher bring Master Harry Potter, the Honorable Vanquisher, some breakfast?" Kreacher asked, his old eyes gazing at Harry as if he were a messiah.

"Er- not just yet," said Harry, despite a protesting stomach. _Honorable Vanquisher?_ "I actually was hoping you could find me a shower and a change of clothes - Our dormitory was destroyed, you see-"

Kreacher was gone with a crack and then returned promptly, 5 minutes later, burdened precariously with an extremely fluffy blue bathrobe, several pink towels, flowery smelling soaps, and what looked like a pair of fresh school robes. Harry hurried over to help relieve him of some of his load before Kreacher toppled under the weight.

"Kreacher does not need help, oh noble one. Kreacher can carry this burden as Master Harry Potter has carried so many burdens over the last year and more-"

Harry privately thought he was going to have to establish some ground rules about titles - _oh noble one?_

In the end he convinced Kreacher to at least allow him to carry his own robes, and Kreacher tottered next to him through the hallways to the prefect's bathroom. With a snap of his fingers, the door opened before Kreacher.

The rooms were exactly as he remembered them from 4th year. He started when he heard the Mermaid purring and asking, "is it really true? You defeated the Dark Lord?" He nodded and watched as she dropped to a reclining position, her head propped on her hand, blinking half lidded eyes at him.

"Can you.. Not watch for a second?" he asked her, uncomfortably. She just smiled lecherously and continued to blink down at him.

He rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her - trying to assure himself that she was probably used to seeing naked prefects in here all the time. Nevertheless, he tried to cover himself as best as he could and before he knew it he was sinking into the colorful perfumed bubbles. What with the mermaid's reaction, he earnestly hoped that today would not be a day that he would be getting a surprise visit from Moaning Myrtle.

Despite the aquatic voyeurism, he did manage to relax in the warm bath. When was it that he last was able to have a real bath? Almost a year, he suspected. He luxuriated and scrubbed his skin until it was pink. Finally, when his hands began to prune and the bubbles began to fade, Harry finally stepped out and dried off. He was amazed at how much better he felt already.

Freshly clothed, he made his way down to the kitchens to get something a bit more substantial than a sandwich, he hoped. Maybe they would have some leftover treacle tart.

—

Clean and fed, Harry was finally on his way to Ginny.

Well… he was on his way to the transfiguration classroom and the entire Weasley clan. He just hoped that he would be able to snag Ginny away from her family to talk privately.

As he walked the familiar halls he began to feel his nerves. He hadn't seen Ginny in an entire year until yesterday. She certainly seemed happy to see him, but how could he be sure she would want to pick things up where they left off? He recalled that he had told her to stay put during the action- obviously she hadn't listened to him. If he knew her at all he suspected she was probably a bit peeved about his directive… _not that I regret it, though, she was nearly killed… I couldn't have lived with myself.._. Even the thought of it now made his chest feel like ice.

Deep in his thoughts, he was startled as he turned the corner and was knocked over by a running Hagrid.

"Oof - sorry Harry," said Hagrid who helped Harry to his feet, and he moved as if to continue his sprint. Suddenly Hagrid blinked and it was as if he had just registered who he was actually seeing. Harry suddenly found himself pulled him into a bone crushing hug

"Don' yeh ever scare me like that again, Harry, yeh hear me?" Hagrid sobbed.

"Hagrid-"

"I though' you were dead, Harry! I carried yeh in my arms thinkin' you were dead! I watched him kill yeh Harry!"

"Hagrid-"

"Yeh were hit with the killin' curse - I don' even know how yeh survived it-"

" _Hagrid_!" yelled Harry, feeling as though Hagrid was inducing a pneumothorax, "I can't breathe!"

Hagrid finally released him set him down, sniffling. He couldn't stop looking at Harry with his tearful eyes as if he still couldn't believe he was real. Large tears were falling into his beard.

Harry shifted awkwardly trying to figure out how to comfort the half-giant. "I - er- I'm sorry that I scared everyone, Hagrid. I just couldn't think of anything else to do… I hated to see you like that. I wanted to let you know I was still alive, but I didn't want to put either of us in more danger. But I'm here now. Totally healthy."

Harry opened his arms as if to show that he was completely unharmed.

"Damn righ' yeh are," Hagrid said gruffly, sniffing, and rubbing his left hand across his eyes. He ruffled Harry's hair with the other. "You Know Who never stood a chance. Not agains' our Harry."

Harry smiled at that. Hagrid beamed back.

"Hagrid where were you running to? You seemed in a hurry," asked Harry.

"Blimey!" Hagrid looked panicked. "Running into yeh, I got distracted. McGonagall called for me- there's an emergency-"

He looked back and forth between Harry and the hallway, as if trying to decide which mission was more important.

"Don' leave," he said finally, and bolted down the hall, his steps vibrating through the castle like thunder.

Harry took no more than a split second to consider before sprinting after him.

—

He arrived at the chamber just seconds after Hagrid. McGonagall had already arrived, along with Professor Flitwick and Filch.

"It was Mrs. Norris who alerted me, Professor. I assumed it was a misbehaving student, come down to get into mischief, when I saw the door open. I looked in and there was nothing. You Know Who's body was gone. I'm sure if we questioned the students with the appropriate instruments we could find out who-"

"Thank you Argus," interjected Professor McGonagall suddenly, with a tone colder than ice, "but with the events of yesterday we will no longer be employing the methods of inquisition of our most recent administration. You would do well to remember that if you intend to continue your employment at this institution."

Filch's face puckered, as if he had just been force-fed twelve lemons. "As you wish, Headmistress."

Harry just watched the room, stunned. Voldemort's body was gone? When did it happen? Were there still Death Eaters in the castle?

McGonagall looked up and registered that Harry was there. Her expression turned soft for the blink of an eye and then immediately turned to alarm.

"Filius, please wake the other Professors, to begin a security sweep. Hagrid, if you please, I would like you and Fang to search the grounds. And Argus, please monitor the corridors. I want to be alerted if there is any evidence of intrusion, or disruption to our wards.

"Potter, you are coming with me," she motioned for him. They walked down the hall slightly to an abandoned classroom. He looked around the walls and noted constellations covering the ceiling - it was Firenze's.

She closed the door abruptly.

"Potter, do you have the Elder Wand?"

"Er - I left it upstairs with my things..."

Her mouth thinned to the point where Harry wondered if her lips still existed. Then she turned on her heel-

"Follow me."


	3. Missing Wand and Memories

Harry and Professor McGonagall rushed through the portrait hole, to find a shocking scene before them.

The entire room had been ransacked. Obviously someone had been in the room searching for something.

Harry realized how close he must have been to meeting the intruder. If he had stayed a little longer, maybe Harry would have been able to capture him… _More likely they'd have murdered you in your sleep_ , said the voice in the back of his head.

Harry ran over to the couch where he had been sleeping and began looking through his things. His trunk had clearly been rifled through. He breathed a huge sigh of relief to see that his invisibility cloak was still there.

 _But where is the Elder Wand?_ He had left it in an old sock, and tucked it into his trunk. He searched every sock and looked through every article of clothing…

He triple checked every article in his trunk, his heart sinking lower and lower.

"It's gone Professor...," Harry finally said quietly.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "you know what this means, Potter, don't you?"

 _Another power-hungry fiend out for my blood._

She didn't seem to expect a response and they both were silent for a time.

"Erm- should we search for the person who stole it?" Harry finally asked.

"I think it's a bit late for that," said Professor McGonagall, motioning toward the open window of the Common Room, "it looks like whoever it was is long gone."

Harry was about to turn to leave and head toward the person he wanted to see most, when McGonagall seemed to read his mind, "not yet, Potter, I'm sorry," and she did truly look it. "I have to insist that you stay hidden until we can fully sort out the security of the castle. I'll need you to come back to Dumbledore's - er- I guess _my_ office. It's the most protected place in the castle right now."

"But Professor…"

"I know you are quite capable… but would you do an old woman a favor?" She suddenly sounded choked, "I don't think I could survive another episode of your death."

He looked at her and saw tears in her eyes. First Hagrid, now McGonagall. He was still coming to terms with how much his apparent death had affected people. He really had no idea… Seeing Professor McGonagall so emotional over him was both touching and extremely disconcerting.

Impulsively he hugged her - he was quite a bit taller than her now, he realized suddenly. She patted his back stiffly, sniffing rather loudly. Then, she moved away suddenly, her normal stiff posture, resumed.

"Will you promise me, Harry?" she said. "Just for today, until we can get everything secured?"

He sighed and nodded, and let himself be corralled back to the office that he was decidedly sick of at this point in time.

—

"Back again Harry?" came Dumbledore's quiet voice from his portrait.

"Yeah," grumbled Harry as he plopped himself down in an armchair already feeling irritated at his version of house arrest. Maybe McGonagall would take pity on him and tell his friends to come visit. He wished he knew how to send a message to them via Patronus. He brooded for several minutes, spinning his wand between his fingers, as he thought about the events of the day.

"Professor," Harry thought suddenly - he might as well try to make this visit as useful as possible- "What would a Death Eater want with Voldemort's body?"

Dumbledore paused. Then said, "It's hard to say Harry. Maybe they wish to preserve his body for posterity, or bury him amongst his followers. Maybe they have hope of bringing him back to life. False hope of course - there is no magic, Light or Dark that can truly bring back the dead, Harry. We both know that far too well... "

His blue eyes pierced Harry's and he knew Dumbledore was talking about the Resurrection Stone.

Harry was quiet again. He was reviewing memories, thinking about what he knew about Voldemort and the Death Eaters to try to get a clue. But quickly his thoughts turned morbid- He couldn't stop the memories of the violence yesterday and the faces of those who had lost their lives…

"Ah, I recall sitting exactly like you many hours in this room. So many thoughts floating through my head, unable to make sense of it all," mused Dumbledore. "Sometimes, though, I found it more helpful to remove the memories and take a look…"

 _He means the Pensieve_ , Harry's brain prodded him. Then he asked a question that he had been secretly wondering about for a while, ever since Cedric Diggory, really - "Professor... Er- when you put your memories in the Pensieve, what happens to them? Does it make you forget…?"

Dumbledore sighed. His portrait had the same uncanny ability as the real Dumbledore to jump to extremely accurate conclusions.

"No Harry," he said sadly. "Nor would I recommend such a thing, were it possible. The memories will always be a part of you, the same as your heart and the blood that pumps through your veins. If you were to completely erase them, it would change the fundamentals of who you are. That being said, protecting it in the pensieve does help to keep the memory from the prying eyes of others- particularly emotionally charged moments that tend to be more easily seen..."

Harry nodded, thoughtfully. That must have been why Snape had carefully removed memories of Harry's mother and father during their Occlumency lessons after Harry had accidentally forced his way into his mind.

"Professor, can you teach me?"

Dumbledore nodded and motioned his eyes towards the closet that held the Pensieve.

Harry opened the door and the silver pool came into view.

"Now you must focus very carefully on a specific memory, Harry. It's easier to start with a memory that is happy. They're usually more easily extracted, especially when you're learning. Think for a moment - do you have a memory?"

Harry thought about what he wanted to use. He decided on a pleasant one of himself and Ginny during his 6th year - those were the memories that were always the happiest to him. He nodded to Dumbledore.

"Close your eyes. Place your wand at your temple Harry, and feel the memory. Turn it around in your mind- feel it from every angle. You need to package it up and send it to your wand."

He did what he was told. He felt silly. He was replaying the memory in his head, trying to get all the details straight. He had no idea how to package up the memory, like Dumbledore was saying. He stood for a good five minutes at the Pensieve with his eyes closed when he finally opened them.

"I don't get it, nothing is happening," said Harry, looking at Professor Dumbledore's portrait.

He heard Phineas snort- "the boy is seventeen, Albus. There's no way he is going to be able to do this, no matter how _special_ you claim him to be."

Professor Dumbledore ignored him and just looked back at Harry, smiling patiently, "Try again, Harry. You need to feel the memory, not think it. It's not entirely unlike making a good patronus."

That, Harry could understand. He closed his eyes and returned his wand to his temple. He tried to re-live his feelings from the day he was trying to extract. He could feel the happiness, the laughter, the shyness, the comfort, the sensation of everything that was Ginny. Suddenly he felt the memory rolling around in his mind, spinning and forming into a ball. Instinctively, he knew the moment it attached to his wand, and he pulled the memory from his head in a silvery strand.

"Wonderful!" beamed Professor Dumbledore. "Now place it in the Pensieve, and I think you know the rest…"

Harry nodded. He dropped it from his wand into the Pensieve, and then bent forward and placed his face into the swirling liquid. He felt the familiar sensation of being pulled into a dream.

 _Suddenly he appeared on the lawn outside Hogwarts. It was a sunny day in early May. He realized he was near the lake, when he spotted himself and Ginny walking hand in hand out of the castle. It was odd to observe himself from the outside. His hair was a lot shorter then - he ran his hand through his now long and ragged hair - he should really do something about that... He was smiling in his memory and then laughed at something Ginny had said. His heart skipped, just like it had that day. She was so lovely._

 _She was pulling Harry around the lake closer toward the Forbidden Forest. He was looking around, nervously, as if trying to figure out if they would be seen._

" _Come on, Harry," he heard her say. "No one is going to see us over here, don't be such a wimp."_

" _Wimp?" Harry smirked at her. "Don't forget you're talking to The Chosen One, Ginevra Weasley."_

" _The Chosen One, eh?" she quipped back. "I don't believe it. I guess you'll have to prove it to me."_

 _He raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her behind a tree, pressing her up against it kissing her. She squeaked, and laughed, but then returned the kiss, just as passionately._

 _After several minutes the heat of the kiss finally slowed down and they broke apart. Harry plopped down against the tree and pulled Ginny down to him. She was in between his legs, leaning back against his chest. He rested an arm around her waist._

" _Harry, do you think about the future at all? Like what you want to do after Hogwarts?" Ginny asked him suddenly._

 _Memory Harry was a little slow to respond, he remembered not knowing how to tell her that he couldn't plan for a future that he couldn't even be sure existed. He had tried to be as honest as he could be without scaring her - "I don't know, actually. I mean, I suppose I should, but you know how my life is. Everything is so unpredictable it's hard to plan one day to the next. I told McGonagall that I wanted to try for an Auror position- and I got enough OWLS for it. I figure at least I might be good at that. What about you?"_

 _Ginny was quiet. It seemed like she wasn't sure if she really wanted to tell him. But finally she said quietly, "I want to play professional Quidditch."_

" _Ginny, that's brilliant!" he responded immediately._

 _Present-day Harry could see the relieved smile on her face. She apparently had been worried about how he would respond to her confession - that maybe he would tell her she couldn't do it, or that it wasn't practical enough. She was beaming._

" _You really think so?" he heard Ginny say, still with an unusual note of insecurity on her voice._

" _Absolutely," said Harry seriously. "You're amazing at Quidditch and you love it. I think you'll be brilliant." Then he heard himself start to tease her... "Plus you look amazing on a broomstick… I would definitely come to all of your games, and probably most of your practices, just to watch- Ow!"_

 _She had hit his leg, but she was laughing. She twisted around in his arms and curled into him, cheek against his chest. He saw himself rest his chin on her head - he loved doing that - and remembered how intimate it had been, how close he felt to her at that moment- listening to her share her dreams for the future._

 _The sun was setting around them and he shifted, looking down on her and lifting her chin to look at him. He was surprised at how intense they both looked as he watched his memory-self and Ginny gaze into each other's eyes. He saw himself kiss her, and watching, he could feel the unsaid words between them- that whatever the future brought, they would be together. It had been a perfect moment._

The memory ended and he found himself back in McGonagall's office. He fought the urge to dive back in.

"Enjoyable?" asked Dumbledore. Harry realized he had returned with a stupid smile on his face, which he immediately wiped clean as his cheeks flushed.

"Er, yes, I suppose so," he muttered as he blinked several times to adjust back to the present and the dim light of the office. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Now, Harry, to retrieve the memory, dip your wand into the Pensieve and swirl it. Your memory will recognize your wand."

Harry did just that, and after a few tries, successfully returned the memory to his own head. It was an odd, rushing sensation as the memory returned to him, but not entirely unpleasant.

He suddenly heard a noise on the stairs and he turned as Ron and Hermione came bursting into the office. Harry was extremely grateful to see them.

"Why the bloody hell did she trap you up here?" Ron rounded on him as if it was his fault he was under house arrest. "We've been worried about you all day - we were looking for you for hours - the common room totally ransacked - we didn't know what to think! Then finally McGonagall conveniently _remembered_ to inform us that she had planted you up here. Apparently she was worried about your safety - like she thinks you can't take care of yourself after defeating You Know Who-!"

Harry was amused by Ron's diatribe. "Relax… I wouldn't have, but McGonagall guilted me into it- told me she might have a coronary if I went and got myself off-ed again, and I couldn't have that on my conscience…" Hermione paled and Ron made an odd noise. _Too soon?_

So Harry said more seriously, "Er… I guess she and the Professors needed to fix the wards around the castle and wanted me to be away from it all just in case. All on account of Voldemort's body getting stolen by the Death Eaters -"

Ron and Hermione gaped at him. Apparently they hadn't heard the news. He quickly brought them up to speed on the events of the day.

"So, let me get this straight," said Ron, "You got rid of Voldemort, but now there is some barking mad Death Eater who stole his creepy corpse, and also probably your Elder Wand, and so now you're a murder target yet again. And you've been up here playing with a bowl of water."

"Basically," said Harry, grinning at Ron's interpretation of events.

Hermione looked thoughtful. Harry raised an eyebrow at her, but she wasn't paying attention. He knew her mind was spinning, trying to put the pieces together. Ron was still muttering curses at McGonagall in the background.

"Ron, _really_ , you need to calm down," she said finally, and pulled him onto the seat next to her, but he crossed his arms over his chest and was still fuming.

"It just doesn't make any sense, Harry. No spell - even cast from the Elder Wand- can -"

"- bring back the dead. I _know_ , Hermione."

"Maybe they're unrelated. The Death Eaters might want to make a shrine for Old Voldie out of his decomposed remains, and one of the Death Eaters is making a power play while everyone else is distracted?" Ron suggested.

"I suppose that's possible…." Hermione was still thoughtful.

Harry was imagining Avery and Mulciber lighting candles and before a gilded shrine displaying Tom Riddle's Skeleton. Perhaps they would make offerings in the form of snake-skins...

"How did they get through the portrait hole, though, I wonder? They would have had to know the password… unless they were disguised and the Fat Lady was feeling generous… " Hermione wondered aloud.

"I don't think they came in through the portrait hole. McGonagall asked her, and she said that the last people she had seen were me and Kreacher, when I was headed to the bath. The window was open, though… they probably came and went on a broomstick."

"Well, in any case, I think McGonagall did the right thing. The only way the wand can be useful is if someone else takes over as it's Master. And I'm going to go out on a limb and assume whoever took it is not going to just disarm you. They're going to want you dead, Harry."

"Bloody hell," muttered Ron. "Can't you ever catch a break?"

Harry sighed. He knew Hermione was right, but he would like to pretend, at least for a little while, that he didn't have a huge target on his back.

"So… er… how's your family holding up?" he asked Ron suddenly.

Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and Ron's eyes were suddenly bright and he swallowed a bit harder than usual before he spoke.

"We're… managing… George is a mess, of course, and mum is beside herself. I think Percy blames himself and has changed his entire personality overnight to try to compensate for being a total prick. I haven't seen much of Dad, Bill, or Charlie. They're off with Kingsley doing some stuff for the Ministry."

"So… Um… what about Ginny?"

That lit a teasing light behind Ron's eyes. "And why would you care about your _ex_ \- girlfriend, Harry?"

Even though he knew Ron was joking with him, he still felt abashed. Harry just shrugged.

Hermione rolled her eyes, " _Honestly,_ you two _._ Ginny is tough, Harry. She's grieving, of course… we all are. But she'll be okay. You should talk to her."

Harry was quiet.

—

Harry was stuck in the Headmistress' office until the next day. As McGonagall had shown no sign of returning, he helped himself (at Dumbledore's suggestion) to the Head suite. He felt a little odd about sleeping in the same bed where so many Heads of Hogwarts had slept before him, but he was assured by the Heads-gone-by that the magic of the room was to create a unique bedroom for each new occupant, and when he walked in, that magic became abundantly clear.

Harry's room was navy blue with golden snitches all over the walls, with a charmed night sky of stars twinkling above his head. The bed was a four-poster, but much larger than his bed in the Gryffindor Dormitories. The bedding was a dark red color with a large gilded Gryffindor G embroidered onto the center.

He climbed into bed and closed his eyes. Images were swirling before him, but only one caught his eye - a curtain of red hair, a beautiful smile, and bright, laughing, brown eyes.

With Ginny on his mind, he sank into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Grief and Heartbreak

The next day was the memorial service for the 50 Fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts. Hagrid had insisted that Harry sit next to him for the service. It seemed to Harry that Hagrid still didn't quite believe that Harry was real, and that if Harry left his sight for any moment he might disappear into the ether. But Harry didn't mind. It was nice to be protected from the crowd by Hagrid, whose size limited them to a secluded end of the seating area.

Harry jumped as Fang's head burrowed under his hand and to rest his furry chin on Harry's knee, gifting him with a healthy dose of saliva down the front of his black dress robes. As more mourners filed in, he could hear the whispering starting and could feel their gaze on him as they passed. Harry looked down, grateful for Fang's presence as he used his apparent interest in petting Fang's nose as an excuse to avoid meeting the eyes of the wizarding populace.

Suddenly the gentle buzzing of murmuring voices began to quiet and Harry finally looked up as Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt climbed the few stairs to the podium.

McGonagall cleared her throat and began:

" _Welcome. For anyone who may not know, I am Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts._

" _I would thank you for the honor of letting me speak today, but the reality is that I wish that I didn't have to._

" _It has always been my belief that Hogwarts is a sanctuary from the strife of the rest of the world, where wizards and witches of all blood, race, and creed can come together to learn the beautiful art of Magic, without fear and without persecution._

" _As many of you may know, our school was over-taken in the last year by The Dark Lord and his followers. Indeed, Hogwarts has never seen a darker hour."_

She paused and looked around at the crowd. She took a breath and raised her voice:

" _But there has never been a moment of my tenure that I have ever been more proud to teach at this school!_

" _We stand here today to commemorate our friends and family who fell to protect the ideals that we all hold dear: that birth does not determine one's value, that each human life- be it muggle or wizard- is incredibly precious and sacred. That the true value of a person is their character, their ethics, and their ability to love and have empathy for those around them._

" _This memorial is to commend the sacrifice of these individuals that gave up their lives in the hopes of creating a better world - a world in which inclusion, love, generosity, and compassion are the true things that matter - not power, wealth, or purity of blood._

" _Hogwarts has long believed in equality for all practitioners of Magic and Hogwarts today, stands strong and true. Its mission has been forever protected thanks to the sacrifice of those who lost their lives here, and those that fought alongside them._

" _Each person who fell here, held a special place in my heart. I taught many, and knew many personally and by reputation. I'd like to share a story about one of my dear friends, Sybill Trelawney…_

Sadness washed over him. He hadn't even known Professor Trelawney had died in the battle. He recalled her bravely throwing crystal balls from her tower, and wondered who it was who had cast the deadly curse. He thought it was a bit rich of Professor McGonagall to call her a "dear friend," but he supposed some generosity was warranted. It was a memorial service after all…

As her speech continued, Harry's eyes started wandering through the crowd and finally came to rest on the object of his search. Ginny was sitting across from him, next to Mrs. Weasley, who was teary eyed and clutching Ginny's hand in a death grip. It was as if he willed her to look up with his own gaze, and when she did look up she locked eyes with him - her brown eyes, raw with emotion, were sparkling gold in the sunlight- and his heart did a funny little flop. It was the first time he had seen her since the day of the battle…

The moment was broken when the crowd began to applause. He joined in, belatedly, as Ginny's gaze was torn from his. Mrs. Weasley, quite moved by McGonagall's finale, had thrown herself on Ginny, sobbing audibly, and Ginny leaned over to try to grab her father's attention to assist in comforting her bereaved mother.

"Ginny Weasley is _so_ pretty isn't she?" said a girl in Ravenclaw robes sitting to his right. He had never seen her before, but hazarded a guess that she was a 2nd or 3rd year.

"Er…" said Harry, assuming that she had seen the direction of his gaze, but not sure what to say.

"I'm Melanie Spiggott," she asserted and stuck out her hand to shake his, which he did automatically.

Kingsley was walking toward the podium now, formally shaking hands with McGonagall as they changed positions.

"And I know who you are of course," she said and began reciting information at him, reminiscent of a much younger Hermione. "You're Harry Potter. I've heard all about your duel with You Know Who – it's all over the papers – my mum and dad made me come home before it all happened and I must say that I'm relieved. I don't know if I would have been able to handle being here for all of the violence."

She shuddered and then continued, "Ginny has been so wonderful, like a big sister to most of us last year. I don't know what we would have done without her, Luna, and Neville. Michael, of course, was very involved in the DA too, mostly because of Ginny, and I went to a few of the meetings myself, but I'm not much for fighting, however I figured it was important to try to learn some spells to protect myself from the Carrows. And Ginny and Michael were so brave, when they went and tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor, I was-"

Abruptly he looked at Melanie and interrupted her diatribe, "Wait- Michael..?"

Melanie's eyebrows shot up – "Oh, I thought you knew? Oh, Harry, I'm sorry." She did genuinely look sorry, "You and Ginny used to date didn't you? Michael - Michael Corner. He's Ginny's boyfriend. Of course we all knew it was bound to happen.. they were thick as thieves at the DA meetings, and we knew it was just a matter of time before they got back together. He couldn't come today, of course, because…"

But Harry never heard why Michael couldn't make it to the ceremony. He was suddenly gripping Fang much harder than he meant and the bloodhound yelped. Hagrid shot him a look and Harry muttered a quick, "sorry," and loosened his grip.

He felt sick.

Ginny was back with Michael Corner. Here he had been assuming that if he survived this ordeal that he and Ginny would get back together. He thought back to their moments before he left- the searing kiss she had given him on his birthday, and her joke about the veelas. Yes he had had some nervous thoughts, but deep down he truly had thought that she would wait for him… that their break-up was more of a _pause_ than an actual ending. Had he been more invested in her than she was in him? He tried to scour his memories for indications of her indifference, but all he could recall were playful conversations and secret heated kisses, and the feeling that he truly understood her as she understood him...

But Harry _had_ broken up with her after all. With no real promise of return. If he had died, of course he would have wanted her to be with someone else, someone who cared for her and loved her. She was free to do what she pleased- he had no claim.

As his brain tried fruitlessly to convince his heart not to feel, he directed his eyes at Kingsley's podium. But he didn't hear a word of his speech. Melanie kept jabbering in his ear, perfectly oblivious to Harry's breaking heart.

When the memorial ended, he shook off Hagrid, muttering something about a bathroom, and walked briskly back toward the castle. He ignored Ron's yell of "Harry- over here!" and he pushed rudely past people who were trying to stop him to congratulate him and thank him. When he was safely out of the crowd he threw on his invisibility cloak and threw himself down on the grass by the lake.

He rested his forearm across his eyes- blocking out the sun. The emotions of the day washed over him like a dementor passing too close. He craved more than anything in the world Ginny's soft touch, her healing presence, her spirited laughter.

And finally, as if his grief for Ginny unbound something tied tight inside him, came the memories: Fred's fall from the castle, his last laugh, Colin Creevey's lifeless eyes, the bodies of Lupin and Tonks, lying side by side, Severus Snape's final words - "you have your mother's eyes."

The hot tears began to fall, and Harry let them. If only he could purge these feelings and be done with it all... It was too much to bear... Silently and alone he cried as the clouds made their slow journey across the sky.

—

Fred's funeral was held the Monday evening after the memorial service, in a cemetery on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. It was a smaller gathering than the memorial at Hogwarts, but was still well- attended. The remaining Order of the Phoenix was there, of course, as well as Ron's Great Aunt Muriel who was loudly criticizing the texture of the lawn- "no one in formal shoes can walk on this turf without suffering a grave injury. I've twisted my ankle at least five times! But I suppose if one doesn't ever _wear_ formal shoes, one wouldn't think to consider such consequential matters."

He saw Fred's ex-girlfriend and Harry's former Quidditch teammate Angelina Johnson, as well as people Harry didn't know or just vaguely recognized as older Hogwarts students. Michael Corner had showed up, Harry noted, and was talking quietly with a group of Ravenclaws. Harry found that his jaw and fists suddenly felt unusually tight.

The Weasley family was greeting the assembled guests. As it was, he couldn't prevent himself entirely from interacting with Ginny. He had done his part to give condolences to the rest of the family when he saw she was looking at him. Her eyes looked so sad and vulnerable that without even thinking he pulled her into a tight hug and felt her melt into him. He rested his chin on her head, breathing in the scent of her flowery hair. "Oh Harry..." she had said thickly into his chest. His own throat was tight- it was too hard… all of this. He wanted to hold her for hours, wanted to bring Fred back to life for her. But instead he released her and walked away.

He spotted Lee Johnson and Katie Bell in the crowd and took a seat with them. Harry watched as Michael went up to Ginny and bent his head to whisper something in her ear, touching her arm in a familiar way. Michael gave her a lingering kiss on the cheek, and Ginny smiled at him. Harry burned with jealousy. He ground his teeth and tore his eyes away. Homicide was probably a considerable faux pas at a funeral.

It was Mr. Weasley and Percy who gave the eulogies. He would have thought George might have spoken, but he then realized that it probably would be too hard for him to speak at such an event. As he thought this, he looked toward George, weeping silent tears, Angelina's arm tight around him. Hermione was sitting nearby, with her hand tight in Ron's grasp… Harry felt another strange twist in his gut at that visual.

He pulled his eyes away and listened as Mr. Weasley told childhood stories about Fred's antics and his animated and inventive spirit; he made a tearful chuckle about his legendary broom flight from Hogwarts and more soberly, his bravery during the Second Wizarding War. Percy's speech was surprisingly humble and poetic - "What I've learned from you, Fred, is a lesson I will keep with me forever - Love, laughter, and family are the most important magics in the world. I will never forget."

As they buried him in the ground, and tossed flowers on the grave, he heard George say- "this one is for you, Fred" and pointed his wand into the distance. A set of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs exploded impressively over the crowd in a blinding display of red, purple, gold, and green. As the colorful fireworks came to a close, a golden phrase lingered, twinkling in the night sky:

 _Mischief Managed._


	5. Grimmauld Place

Harry begged off the Weasley's extremely generous offer to have him come stay with them at the Burrow for the rest of the summer. He made up a variety of excuses, that he doubted anyone really believed. He suspected they thought he was going to isolate himself after the events of the year- he could read concern in Ron and Hermione's eyes. He couldn't even bear to look at Ginny.

As it was, Harry did not end up being alone for long. Kingsley had sent Andromeda Tonks to visit Harry within the hour he took occupancy of Grimmauld Place to perform the Fidelius charm on his property. She would be the Secret Keeper this time, as she doubted many knew of their acquaintance, and of course the secret would be shared with the Weasleys, Kingsley, and Hermione.

With her, Andromeda brought Teddy Lupin, who was now approaching his 2 month birthday. Harry nervously took him from Andromeda and held him in the crook of his arm. He looked down at the little boy, his small eyes squeezed shut, his hair no longer turquoise, but a vibrant purple. He felt his heart squeeze as he looked down on Teddy's innocent face. It was as if he was looking at a reflection of himself, and wondered if Teddy would grow up like him, always aching for the love and guidance of parents he had never known...

Andromeda was looking at him with a sad smile on her face as he held the sleeping infant. With a jolt Harry remembered that she had not just lost her daughter and her son in law to the fight, but her own husband as well. He felt a rush of anger and grief at the senselessness of it all - all the lives lost and families torn apart due to the ambitions of one power hungry madman. _If only I had been faster..._

"You and Teddy are welcome to stay here, you know" Harry said abruptly, looking at her. "I don't mind helping with Teddy - you just might need to give me some pointers - and I have more space here than I know what to do with-"

She looked at him with an unreadable expression, "You're very generous, Harry, but you don't need to be taking care of a baby just yet… we'll do just fine, Teddy and me. But of course I would love it if you would stop by from time to time… you know, to visit."

He saw her looking around the interior of Grimmauld place and he was abruptly reminded of her heritage, and that it was her older sister who had killed her only child. _Of course she wouldn't want to live here_ , he chastised himself. So why was he feeling so disappointed at her refusal?

With Teddy in tow, he and Andromeda searched the entirety of Grimmauld Place for hidden dark magic or traps set for Harry. It had clearly been occupied since his abrupt departure, but nothing had been destroyed, and neither he nor Andromeda could find any evidence of hidden curses lingering about the place.

Suddenly Teddy was awake again and crying. Harry was flustered and didn't know how to soothe him - had he hurt him? Maybe he was doing something wrong-? Andromeda seemed to have a sixth sense regarding these mysterious infant noises because she smiled at Harry and informed him that Teddy was just hungry.

Relieved, Harry carefully handed Teddy back to her.

She stood to leave, giving Harry a tight hug and a kiss on his cheek - "Come see us soon, Harry" and with a small crack, apparated away.

He was alone again.

He slouched into the couch by the fireplace, staring into the flickering darkness. Kreacher must have had the candles lit, he thought to himself belatedly.

Unbidden, his eyes welled with tears and began to fall. His thoughts were a jumble- he didn't even know why he was feeling this way. And he suddenly saw her in his mind's eye- a laugh at Quidditch practice, the blazing look before she kissed him, the way her hand fit perfectly in his, the way her silken red hair felt against his cheek... His chest felt like it was either going to crush him or explode- he couldn't tell which.

And then floating through his brain he saw his mum and dad as they had been in the Forbidden Forest. His mum's eyes so full of love, and his dad's full of pride. Then, Sirius and Remus - how youthful they had been- how happy. And Dumbledore…

Harry yearned for them so much he thought he would break. His family was gone. And Ginny was out of his reach. And he was here. Alone.

 _I shouldn't have come back._

How long he cried on the living room couch, he had no idea. He barely recalled Kreacher coming over to him, or the sleeping draught that he was given.

All he knew was that when he woke the next day, he was feeling - not perfect- but a bit lighter. He opened his eyes from Sirius' bed to Kreacher's beady eyed stare. He felt a rush of feeling and gratitude toward the old house elf.

"Kreacher," Harry murmured. "I'm so sorry I-"

The old house elf bowed somberly. "Do not apologize to Kreacher. It is Kreacher's honor."

And with a succession of loud cracks, Kreacher was gone and back again, laden with a generous helping of pancakes and sausage.

Harry couldn't help feeling that he didn't deserve any of this.

In the subsequent days he spent his time in solitude or with Kreacher. Kreacher never let him alone for too long - the elderly house elf continued his doting, albeit aggressive, care of Harry's every need. Harry was mostly listless. Nightmares plagued his sleep, and his mind was full of guilt and regret. He couldn't shake the near constant thought - that he should have died, and his friends should have lived. And Ginny's absence was like a gaping hole in his chest that he couldn't fill.

 _We sure make quite the pair_ , Harry thought, dryly, as he lay on the couch, flipping mindlessly through a Quidditch magazine; Kreacher was puttering around, dusting the living room, and tutting concernedly in Harry's general direction. He was wearing an apron that looked like it was made of doilies.

"I know - Kreacher will make steak and kidney pie tonight," the house elf announced suddenly, to himself. "That is Master's favorite. It will help."

 _Great, my house elf even knows I'm a basket case..._

Harry had found it impossible to decline meals when Kreacher stood over him, brandishing a wooden spoon like a weapon, which was often the case these days. He had no appetite, but Kreacher's persevered. He even managed to regain some of the weight he had lost over the last year, much to Kreacher's pleasure. And Harry, grudgingly, began to admit that he felt better with a full stomach.

While Kreacher took great pride in attending to Harry's every physical need, Harry had to admit to himself that what helped him most was Kreacher's company - he felt better when he was with the house elf, even if it was mostly in the form of fussing.

On a good day, Harry decided to teach Kreacher how to play Exploding Snap, much to the old house elf's delight. Harry couldn't help cracking a smile as Kreacher took special pleasure in building a card tower resembling the Black family crest and exploding it all in one go.

After one too many weeks of accidentally awakening Mrs. Black with their game - Harry had an idea. Turning on all the charm he could muster, Harry managed to coerce Kreacher into removing the screaming portrait of Mrs. Black. And as a reward, Harry had told Kreacher that he could not only have Master Regalus' bedroom as his own, but that he was welcome to use the mounted house elf taxidermy as his own personal decor. At that, Kreacher had cried and threw himself prostrate before Harry repeatedly telling him that he was the most Magnanimous of Masters.

Once he found out that Kreacher could successfully remove permanent sticking charms, he had employed Kreacher to also remove the scantily clad muggle magazine pictures from Sirius' room. Harry had decided to use Sirius' room as his own bedroom as it was the most cheerful of the Black family bedrooms, but he found it a little disturbing to be staring at semi-nude muggle women that his godfather had carefully curated at the age of 15.

So began Harry's return to purpose.

With Harry's instruction, the Black ancestral home began to gradually breathe new life. Kreacher had kept the place in pristine condition since Harry's return, and had taken to opening the curtains to let in light at Harry's request. But with the removal of some of the most particularly hostile Black family collectibles, and the addition of some color to the walls, the place now seemed positively cheerful.

Harry began to feel better.

Harry awoke one morning to the loud tapping of a beak on his window.

He sighed. This was becoming his routine wake-up call.

Harry had been getting inundated with mail since his arrival at Grimmauld Place, which had already filled nearly a third of the first floor bedroom. There were bags and stacks of thank you notes, enchanted gifts, and love letters from young girls to old women alike. Romilda Vane had sent him at least 10 different letters that opened in a puff of pink, purple, and silver sparkling perfumes and were covered in what appeared to be enchanted lips that attempted to kiss him if he came too close.

The most disturbing arrival to date had been a note from a hefty middle aged witch named Hortencia Copulicus, thanking him for his services to Wizardkind, and who had included a photograph of herself wriggling on top of a broomstick, dressed only in a pair of what appeared to be black dragon-hide stiletto boots. She had propositioned him with a date and time at her place of residence as a reward for his services, and assured him in her letter that her husband would not mind in the slightest. Harry shuddered at the memory.

Kingsley had assigned a young wizard named Herb Benby to check his mail for curses and jinxes, and he could only imagine the laugh Benby were having at his expense.

He hopped up to let the tawny owl in, who promptly deposited a stack of letters on the middle of his bed.

The Ministry owl blinked up at him with piercing eyes that were the exact size and shade as Hedwig's.

"You remind me of someone very important to me, did you know that?" Harry murmured quietly, stroking its feathers. The owl blinked and nipped at his hand affectionately. Somehow accepting the affection felt like a betrayal, and he moved his hand away.

The owl hooted at him. Harry suddenly thought of something.

"You wouldn't be able to get me a copy of the Daily Prophet, now would you?" He asked the owl, innocently.

The owl gave him a bristly look that made Harry quite certain he would not be getting the Daily Prophet anytime soon. It was one of Kinglsey's rules- in addition to his mandatory vacation, Kingsley had insisted upon his complete disconnection from the news - "you can't relax if you're reading about raids and Death Eaters constantly, Harry."

 _Like I can relax anyway..._

He sighed and let the tawny owl back out the window, and got up to shower and head downstairs.

He was just about to open a large case of chocolate frogs that had been delivered earlier in the week from a wizard by the name of Broad Kettlebum, when he heard a loud crack behind him. Without even thinking, he whipped around with his wand in hand about to send off a stunning spell, when -

"Blimey, Harry, jumpy much?" came Ron's voice. He was standing next to the fireplace hand-in-hand with Hermione. They had just apparated in.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded rudely.

They looked at each other and Harry saw something unsaid pass between them that he couldn't interpret. Harry felt annoyed. It was unfair of him… he truly was happy that they had found each other… but for some inexplicable reason he felt much better when he moved his eyes somewhere far away from their linked hands.

"Oh Harry, we _missed_ you," Hermione said finally and rushed to him, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"Hermione - you're squashing me…" he muttered gruffly.

Hermione released him after a moment, and Ron cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Good to see you mate," Ron said, punching Harry lightly on the arm. "Hermione and I just thought you might want a little company so we thought we'd stop by. Plus we haven't been back to Grimmauld Place in ages..."

He looked around the room in open admiration, "Merlin's bollocks... it hardly looks like the same place."

Harry smiled at that, "yeah, Kreacher and I have been keeping busy."

"Speaking of… do you think he'd mind making me one of his roast beef sandwiches…? I haven't had any lunch and I'm starved. _Oi! Kreacher!_ " Ron yelled, and wandered in the direction of food. Harry made to follow, when Hermione stopped him.

"Harry…" started Hermione. She looked at him in the eye anxiously, as if she were trying to gauge his emotional state. "Harry - I've been so worried not hearing from you... Have you been alright?"

"I'm fine," he lied. Hermione eyed him skeptically so he added, "After a year-long camping trip, a bloke just needs some alone time, I guess," he shrugged.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, that's why we thought we'd give you a little time to yourself, but it's getting too long, Harry… you've holed yourself up here for, what, 3 weeks? I think it's time to come home."

 _Home._ That hit him like a punch in the gut. The Burrow? It had been his second home outside of Hogwarts for the better part of the last 7 years. But now…

"Look Hermione, I appreciate it, and I'm glad you came by… but I'm fine here. _Really_. I just prefer to be alone right now." Harry said, not meeting her eye.

"Well regardless of how you feel, Harry, I don't think you're being very fair to-"

"Blimey, Harry, where did you get all these chocolate frogs?" Ron yelled from the other room.

He used this as an excuse to avoid continuing Hermione's line of discussion and walked over toward Ron, who was in the middle of chewing a wriggling arm off his current frog selection.

"I don't know, I think some random fan-girl sent them to me," he deadpanned and watched Ron pale and immediately attempt to spit out the remaining chocolate over the bin. He made a strangled sounding noise.

Harry just grinned, "Don't worry, mate, the Ministry thinks I'm going to be assaulted or poisoned daily so they are checking all of my mail. This chocolate is certifiably love potion free."

"Prat-" he glared at Harry and ripped open another frog. Hermione shot Ron a pointed look.

"Wha', 'Mione?" he said with his mouth full.

She sighed in frustration.

"Seriously Harry," she apparently wasn't going to be deterred. "Won't you please come to the Burrow and stay for a little bit? It'll do you good, and I know everyone else wants you to be there. It's been hard on everyone with you away, especially -"

"Bloody hell, Harry! You're in a Chocolate Frog!" Ron ran over and shoved a card under Harry's nose, interrupting her.

" _Ron_!" Hermione rounded on him in exasperation. "We are _trying_ to have an important discussion with Harry, remember?"

Ron looked at her sheepishly.

But Harry was looking at the card Ron had handed to him and felt himself go slack-jawed as he saw his own face blinking up at him from behind his glasses. It wasn't a half bad picture of himself, he thought, and wondered when it was taken. Then he looked closer and saw the inscription _photo credit: Colin Creevey_. His heart gave a jolt. All he could see was Colin's lifeless form laid out in the Great Hall.

He took a breath trying to force away the memory. He started to read:

 _Harry James Potter, born July 31, 1981_

 _Harry Potter is best known for being the sole known survivor of the Killing Curse._

 _He first defeated He Who Must Not Be Named as an infant, in Godric's Hollow, where, on the same night, his parents lost their lives._

 _He grew up with muggle relatives prior to his acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he excelled at Defense Against The Dark Arts and became the youngest known seeker to play Quidditch at the school in over 100 years. During his school years he became the youngest ever Triwizard Champion to compete, as well as win the tournament._

 _At the age of 17 he duelled You Know Who at the Battle of Hogwarts, with an unprecedented use of the Disarming Charm, effectively ending the Second Wizarding War._

 _Mr. Potter has been Awarded Order of Merlin, First Class for his service to wizard-kind._

 _He continues his exceptional service to the community as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic._

 _When he is not busy saving the world Harry Potter enjoys playing Quidditch, spending time with his best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and indulging in treacle tart._

Harry blinked as he read the card and passed it on to Hermione. He wasn't sure how he felt about his accomplishments being listed out like that. Plus, some of them weren't even true...

And of course, Hermione noticed, gushing, "Oh Harry why didn't you tell us that you got and Order of Merlin, First class?!"

She was looking at Harry with large awe-struck eyes, and he was perversely reminded of Kreacher. _Maybe as the self-appointed SPEW leader she has begun adopting some of their features as well?_

"Please don't look at me like that, Hermione… I don't _have_ an Order of Merlin," Harry told her irritably, plopping himself down on the couch. "They probably just make things up on the Wizard Cards to make people sound more impressive. Plus, you know that half the stuff they said I did was just luck."

Hermione sat down on an oversized chair next to him and sighed, "Oh Harry… why you can't just accept your abilities is beyond me… And honestly, I think you _should_ be awarded an Order of Merlin. What you did… it's _huge_ , Harry..."

"Well, it's not like I was given much of a choice, now, is it?" He didn't know why he was being so testy with her. He knew she was just trying to be kind.

"Harry Potter, you know that's not true" she glared at him and he shrugged. They were quiet for a minute.

"I'm sorry for being a prat, Hermione," he finally apologized quietly. "I- I guess I just thought after ever everything was over I could have some peace and quiet and a normal life… I just want to be a normal person, you know? I don't _want_ all this..."

He made a broad gesture toward the fan mail and chocolate frogs.

"I know, Harry… but people are so incredibly grateful for what you did and want to thank you. Is that really so awful?" she countered.

He just shrugged.

"Even if you don't want to, you're going to have to face up to it someday, Harry... And I think you may as well start with the Weasleys, since at least they know you for who are. Either that or live like a hermit for the rest of your life, I suppose... But I think you should know that the Weasleys love you and miss you. It's hurting them that you haven't been around. They've already lost Fred and they don't want to lose you too. You're another son to them - you do realize that, don't you?"

He felt the familiar pang of guilt in his chest. He realized how incredibly selfish he had been…

"I- I was going to come visit them soon, if you hadn't showed up," he lied. She looked at him skeptically.

His answer seemed to satisfy her though, because she settled more comfortably into her chair and changed topics.

"It is kind of disappointing to know that they make things up on Wizard Cards. That's where a lot of wizard children learn their first history, and I imagine it has lead to a lot of misinformation. Also - I don't know why they would say you've received an Order of Merlin, or that you're an Auror- especially as you're a contemporary, it seems very easy to cross-reference those pieces of information..."

"Er…" said Harry, not sure how to tell his friends. Ron was busy eating more chocolate, ignoring the whole conversation. Hermione was looking at Ron with an expression of disgust mingled with amusement.

Harry thought he might as well get it over with. He said rather quickly, "Er… well… I-accepted-a-position-in-the-Auror-department-Kinglsey-asked-me-to-the-night-after-the-battle-and-I-said-yes."

There was a pregnant pause. Then-

"Harry, _no_!" said Hermione at the same time Ron said, " _Wicked_!"

Hermione glared at her boyfriend who was going in for a sixth frog. Harry wondered absently how much chocolate Ron could eat before becoming sick.

Hermione was staring, horrified, at Harry, "Harry, you need to make sure you think this through! You need to finish your studies! I bet there's so much that you learn in your NEWT year you'll need to know as an Auror. Are you sure you're doing this for the right reasons?"

Harry sighed. He had known Hermione wouldn't understand. "Look Hermione. After this past year... Hogwarts just isn't the same for me anymore. I just don't feel like I could ever go back there as a student, not after everything that happened there… Plus there's so much left to do. Voldemort is gone, but the Death Eaters are still at large, the Elder Wand is missing, the Ministry is in shambles - I just can't imagine sitting in the Gryffindor common waiting for everyone else to take care of business while I write potions essays. I'll go mad. I'm already going mad locked up in here."

"You've locked yourself up voluntarily Harry," Hermione reminded him, sternly. He dropped his gaze, _I deserved that_.

Hermione said softly, "I thought the three of us might have a final year together… you know, one where we could just enjoy Hogwarts without having to worry about V-Voldemort and fighting evil. I guess I would really have thought that you would want to come back too, what with Ginny and all -"

She didn't see Harry's face darken because Ron immediately sank into Hermione's chair next to her with a dazed yet exalted expression on his face. He stared off into space for a good solid minute, then finally turned to Hermione and kissed her passionately.

"Ron!" she broke away, reddening, glancing at Harry. "What are you-"

"This is the proudest moment of my life, Hermione. Just let me bask in it for a moment."

She looked at him like he was completely mad, when he handed two cards to her-

"We're on Wizard Cards too?!" Hermione gasped. Ron looked disappointed that she didn't follow his lead with the kissing; instead she immediately began reading the details of the cards.

Harry grinned at Ron, "Congrats, mate."

"Oh - it mentions that I got the most OWLS in Hogwarts history!" Hermione looked extremely emotional. "I didn't even know that! Wait- Ron, it says that we also received Order of Merlins, second class. I really wonder why-"

And at that instant, Kreacher interrupted them, "Master Harry, three letters came just now and I thought Master and his friends might want to see."

Kreacher handed him 3 thick very official looking envelopes that appeared to be from the Ministry of Magic. One was embossed in gold letters, addressed to Harry, and two were embossed in silver, addressed to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm guessing I know what these are," Harry said, looking at his best friends, eyes wide.

And they were - Harry's informing him of an Order of Merlin, First Class, and Hermione and Ron - Order of Merlin, Second Class. After they had read their letters, Ron let out a slow breath and looked to Harry. There was to be a formal reception to present the awards at the Ministry in December.

"Come on, mate, you can't possibly not come over for dinner now. Mum will want to celebrate and she will be really hurt if you don't come."

He felt horribly guilty - here he had been, moping about Ginny, and not thinking about how the rest of her family might be feeling about his absence. After everything the Weasleys had done for him...

"Honestly though," Ron joked, after noticing Harry's expression, "I think she's mostly worried that you think Kreacher's cooking is better than her's."

In the end it was settled - he agreed to come over, but just for dinner.


	6. The Fight

"Oh Ron, Harry, Hermione! I am so proud of you three," blubbered Mrs. Weasley, trying and failing to hug the trio all at once. "Three Order of Merlins, my goodness. And, Ron, what an accomplishment for you! Just think.. Such an honor, and you're only 18… my youngest boy! I'm so proud!" Mrs. Weasley squeezed his face between her hands.

"Mum- ow - you're hurting me!"

"Oh Harry! I'm so glad you've come - we were so worried. Let me take a look at you," Mrs. Weasley gave him a tearful inspection muttering something about him being too thin, before pulling him into a crushing motherly hug. A lump found its way into his throat at her easy affection.

Mrs. Weasley released him and then immediately embarked upon creating a celebratory meal, that Harry could tell, by her enthusiasm and number of ingredients flying from the cutting board into the pan, was undoubtedly going to be legendary.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were about to go into the sitting room for a game of chess, when a familiar red headed witch appeared from upstairs. She was looking straight at Harry with those eyes...

"Hey," she said simply.

He felt his heart squeeze. The air between them felt electric.

"Hey," he managed to reply.

Hermione and Ron were looking between the two of them and finally Hermione dragged Ron forcefully into the sitting room leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"Harry, I-" she looked as if she were going to step toward him.

"Oh good, Ginny!" her mother leaned out of the kitchen. "I am making dinner for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were awarded Order of Merlins! Can you believe it! And Harry's- first class! Merlin knows we need something to celebrate these days… I could use your help with the carrots-"

"Mum, please, not right now-"

"You'll have time to socialize with Harry later," said Mrs. Weasley casually from the kitchen.

Harry could feel Ginny's eyes burning into the back of his head as he made his escape into the sitting room, immediately busying himself in a game of Chess with Ron to avoid Hermione's questioning eyes.

—

Mrs. Weasley had outdone herself with dinner. There was a beef roast, mashed potatoes, roasted carrots dripping in butter, and green salad from the garden. She and Ginny had made fresh rolls from scratch as well that were piping hot from the oven. Harry really did wonder if Mrs. Weasley was attempting to compete with Kreacher for cooking prowess, as he hadn't had a meal this good in ages, and he told her so.

They had managed to send word to Percy, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie, and everyone had come to the house for the party.

With the full house, it was fairly easy to find an excuse to sit far from Ginny at dinner. He ended up sitting at the end of the table next to Ron and George, who were discussing Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and the next step in the business.

"You know, Fred and I were going to buy out Zonkos, but I don't know if I can handle it on my own, honestly-" said George, uncharacteristically somber.

"I think Fred would have wanted you to buy it, even without him" said Ron, trying to stay positive for his brother. "I'd be happy to help if you need it, and I'm sure Ginny would as well if you'd ask."

"And me," Percy chimed in. "I want to help."

Unconsciously Harry found his eyes drawn toward Ginny. She was engaged in a conversation with Hermione. She was saying something to Hermione something that was making Hermione blush deep red, and Ginny started laughing hysterically. She calmed down finally and bent back down to take a bite of pudding, her shimmering red hair falling gently and covering her face.

Harry suddenly felt like he was suffocating.

He clenched his teeth and tried to steady himself. He shouldn't have come- this was too hard…

He stood up abruptly.

"Fresh air," he muttered to Ron, who looked at him oddly, but nodded and went back to the conversation he was having with George about the next best flavor to add the puking pastille collection.

Harry went to the garden and sat on the stoop, taking in a breath of night air, and watching two of the garden gnomes engaging in an aggressive battle over a wilted cabbage. He imagined Michael Corner's head as the pallid vegetable and took particular satisfaction when the gnomes successfully split the cabbage in two.

His mind kept circling back to the same thoughts he had been obsessing over for the past weeks- that he had been so sure that she would wait for him, yet she didn't. She chose Michael over him, even though she had told him that she had always held out hope for Harry. It was like a sick joke, the girl who made him want to live his life, didn't return his feelings. What had changed? Maybe he had misinterpreted everything… but the feelings he had felt… that he _still_ felt… He put his head in his hands - he truly didn't know how he was going to get over this.

He heard the door creak open and felt rather than saw Ginny as she plopped down next to him.

He wanted her closeness so badly he ached with it. Her knee bumped his and it was if his nerves were set ablaze. He quickly stood up and wandered closer to inspect the gnomes.

Ginny hopped up and followed. _Why won't she just go away?_

"Harry, you need to talk to me," she said bluntly.

He didn't respond and stared determinedly at the gnome that had successfully won the larger cabbage half and was displaying it proudly to his fellows.

"You haven't spoken to me at all since Hogwarts," she said. "I would have thought.. after everything…after Fred…after you... Harry, please just look at me. I know you've been avoiding me."

He finally turned his eyes on her, and she started with surprise. He knew for the briefest moment that she could read all his emotions plainly on his face: the hurt and betrayal, the heartbreak, the simmering anger that he only now just realized was under the surface of it all. Quickly he snapped back his mask of indifference.

"I don't know what I should say." He said carefully.

"Can you at least try to tell me?" she asked.

 _Is she playing stupid?_

"I think you already know, Ginny," he said more coolly than he intended.

That did it, apparently. Her eyes flashed.

"What do I know, Harry?! I don't _know_ how to practice legilimency, and I think I'm owed an explanation after why, without any clear reason, you began pretending that I don't exist!"

She pulled him to face her, and he broke - he couldn't hide his feelings any longer. " _I_ should be explaining myself? I don't know what you want from me, Ginny! I'm sorry I left for a year! It wasn't exactly a picnic, you know, going after Voldemort. I'm just sorry it's taken me a lot longer to get over things than you, but it has."

"And what exactly do you think I've been doing for the last year- enjoying tea with the Carrows?" she replied. "It was hard for us too. But at least I try to talk about it with the people that care about me, instead of hiding away and- "

He interrupted her, and said rather coldly "Yeah, well, I'm glad Michael Corner is a great shoulder to cry on."

Her face was inches from his. They were both glaring daggers at each other. He was so angry with her - and hurt. It was the worst sort of betrayal… In spite of it, he found himself fighting hard against the urge to throw her roughly against the fence and show her exactly how she made him feel…

She opened her mouth to retort when -

Harry heard a faint clatter, and a hissed epithet, and "Ron, what are you…?" He looked at the house and saw Ron and George looking out of the kitchen window, open mouthed and wide-eyed. The gnomes had even stopped their garden mutilation to watch the spectacle.

Harry swore and cast a Muffilato spell and stalked into a more private space of garden. She came after him, still yelling-

"Oh- what, Harry? You don't want my family to hear how much of a prat you are?!"

He rounded on her "I was simply protecting them from finding out that the little innocent Miss Weasley can't go for a month without a bloke's tongue down her throat!"

She stared at him, confusion and hurt mixed with her anger. He knew he had crossed a line, but he was so heated he didn't care.

"Channelling Ron now, are you? It's _not_ flattering," She said icily. "I don't need to justify myself to you or anyone, Harry… I don't know what you think I've done, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasted my time on someone who is so _clearly_ not worth any of it!"

"Well I hope you have much better time with _Michael Bloody Corner_ … he seems like a real winner."

She looked like she wanted to hit him. Instead she threw her hands up and yelled at him-

"Let's not forget about Dean too, Harry! Oh yeah, and Neville- I went to the Yule Ball with Neville! Let's add him to the list of people I shouldn't have _touched_ because I should have known someday the great Harry Potter would dain to glance my way!"

He stared at her. _What the bloody hell is she on about?_

"Ginny, you can stop it, I know you and Michael Corner got back together, Melanie Spiggott-"

"WILL YOU SHUT IT ABOUT MICHAEL CORNER!" she bellowed at him.

Harry had had enough. "I'm leaving," he said coldly. "Tell your mum I said thanks for dinner."

And as he turned away from her he saw a belated realization dawn on her face, and then a flash of anger.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER- You wait just a- " but he had already turned his feet, and didn't hear what she had to say, but just before he disappeared he felt the lightest touch of her fingers on his arm.

—

He apparated directly into the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He threw himself on the tattered and sunken couch and stuffed his face into a pillow and yelled out his anger. The light fixtures in the room trembled and he heard rather than saw glass shattering and falling to the floor. He looked around, startled.

Funny- he didn't realize that he could do that anymore.

That raw unintended magical outburst took him out of his head temporarily. He felt marginally less like murdering someone, but he still was full of emotional turmoil. He wanted Ginny, _he loved Ginny_ \- he surprised himself with that thought- but he hated her for hurting him, and hated himself for feeling so hurt. His eyes pricked with moisture and he squeezed his eyes shut tight, swiping a hand roughly across his face. Sod it. He was done with crying.

"Master," said Kreacher, and Harry started. He hadn't heard the house elf approaching. "Here- it will help," and he shoved a glass of Firewhiskey into Harry's hand.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He downed it in one gulp, coughing only briefly. He scowled at the now empty glass, letting the numbing sensation of whiskey seep into his fingers and toes. Well, at the very least, his new life could include solitary brooding and getting drunk off Firewhiskey with an elderly house elf, he thought sardonically.

But all he wanted was Ginny. Another wave of grief wracked through his body, and he chucked the empty glass at the wall, and was satisfied with another crash of glass. He should ask Kreacher to bring him another glass so he could throw it. It was surprisingly cathartic.

"Harry!" came Ron's frantic voice through the fireplace, and then his long-nosed face appeared in the green flames. Then, quickly- "Merlin, how did you have time to destroy your entire living room..? Nevermind- Harry- Ginny's splinched. We think she might have tried to apparate… nevermind – the point is, we don't have much time. She's bleeding and we need to reattach her arm. Do you have it?"

Harry sat bolt upright in panic. " _What_?"

"I said- Ginny's splinched-"

"No, no, I heard you. I don't have it- I don't think..." suddenly his insides turned to ice. He remembered Ginny touching his arm just as he was apparating. She should have come with him, she would have been connected and should have side-alonged with him. But he was so upset that he hadn't even paused to think…

Then again, Kreacher squeaked and came running over, "It's here-" and proceeded to unceremoniously hand Harry Ginny's dismembered right arm. It flopped lifelessly in his hand. The color drained from his face.

"Ugh!" said Ron, his face turning even greener than the flames. "Get here NOW Harry. I'll tell them you're coming."

And once again he turned his heels and found himself back at the Burrow.

—

"Oh thank God! Harry- come quick!" said Mr. Weasley who stood anxiously at the entrance to the Burrow. Harry felt a brutal punch to the gut as he passed Ginny's lifeless arm to her father.

He ran with Mr. Weasley into the sitting room where Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were flanking a lifeless body. His heart stopped beating when he saw it was Ginny, unconscious, and bleeding profusely, despite what appeared to be an empty bottle of Dittany littering the floor nearby. They sprang into action as soon as Mr. Weasley entered the room.

"Arthur, give it here. I'll do the spell – no, nevermind, you do it, I'm shaking and I don't want to miss. Hermione, can you hold her arm steady?"

Harry sat down suddenly- if he remained standing there was a good chance he would end up unconscious. _What had he done?_ He couldn't watch, but he couldn't look away– he bent forward and gripped his hair in his hands and only then realized he was trembling.

"One, two, three _cognomiento,"_ said Mr. Weasley and Ginny's arm and torso were encased in a bright blue light before appearing to dissolve into her skin- her arm now soundly reattached to her torso.

Harry didn't realize he had been holding his breath until he suddenly felt his lungs expand and he was able to breathe again.

He looked desperately to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, "Will she be okay? I am so, _so,_ sorry, I didn't realize- I would have never apparated if I thought -"

It was Mrs. Weasley who replied, relief in her voice, "She'll be fine, Harry, she'll just need to rest. She lost some blood, but her pulse is strong. She should make a full recovery by morning."

He took a shaky breath. _She just needs rest… she just lost some blood, that's why she's so pale… and looks like she's almost dead…_

 _What if they're wrong? What if she's not okay?_

"Really, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, in a comforting voice. "We deal with splinching all the time at the Ministry. It's a common issue, especially with side-alongs. In fact, I'll be having a word with her when she wakes up - Ginny should have known better than to grab you by surprise when you were leaving. It almost always guarantees a splinching."

Harry nodded, but couldn't stop the feelings of panic inside him despite her own father's apparent calm.

"You're _sure_ she doesn't need to go to St. Mungos? Shouldn't we take her- get her checked out- just to be safe?" He asked anxiously.

Arthur Weasley shook his head, chuckling at Harry's concern, "really Harry, I promise, I've dealt with this more times than I can count. And I've had this happen to _me_ more times than I care to admit. She's going to be just fine. Trust me." He got up to leave and patted Harry on the shoulder before exiting the room.

Harry was staring at Ginny's sleeping form. He was trying to assure himself that Mr. Weasley did know best and that Ginny would be okay. He took a few slow deep breaths and felt his heart rate settle down a bit. _He said she'll be okay, he said she'll be okay…_ he thought to himself in his head, repeatedly, like a mantra… the thought did little to assuage his pain, however, as he watched Ginny's chest rise and fall, that he had been the one to cause such harm to the person he loved most. And after all those horrible things he had said to her…

He broke away from his thoughts and came back to the present when he heard Ron say, "you should have seen his place when I got there. It was like a bomb had gone off."

Apparently Ron and George had filed into the room without his knowing it.

George said, "Ginny got under your skin that much, mate? I agree, she's annoying as hell, I've wanted to tear her arms off myself."

"Harry- I never thought I'd hear you give it to Ginny like you did – "

"Yeah, you were just excited that you and Hermione aren't the only ones that scream like banshees at each other."

"Yeah, but I haven't ever exploded our entire house over it."

Harry knew they were trying to help him feel better, and he truly appreciated the gesture, but he couldn't even manage a smile.


	7. Quidditch in the Orchard

Harry awoke the next morning to a quiet murmuring. It took him a minute to register that he was still seated in the same armchair he had been sitting in as he held vigil for Ginny the night before. His neck was on fire and he realized his head was wedged awkwardly against the side of the chair. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

He was about to open his eyes when he heard whispered conversation that made him pause.

"You should have seen Harry though," whispered Hermione to who he assumed was the now conscious Ginny. "He was as white as a ghost. I've never seen him shake like that-"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you scared him worse than You Know Who, Ginny," came Ron's teasing whisper.

"Come off it, Ron," he heard Ginny's snort of derision- "and anyway, if he wasn't being such a prat… how long has he been there, anyway?"

"I think he's been there all night," came Hermione's voice. She paused and then asked a question that she was clearly burning to know the answer to, "Ginny… what were the two of you...?"

"Nothing," Ginny said in a tone that didn't invite further discussion. He heard rustling and assumed she was standing up. "I'm going to take a shower and have some breakfast. Splinching really makes you hungry. Not that you would know or anything, Ron."

"Hey! I didn't lose an entire arm. Just an eyebrow!"

"You _nearly_ lost your arm, Ronald!" said Hermione, her voice rising slightly.

Harry decided now was a good time to make his consciousness known. He made a point to rub his eyes and look around drowsily so they wouldn't know he had been listening. The three of them turned to look at him. Ginny's eyes flashed once in his direction, but then pretended she hadn't noticed him and stalked out of the room.

"I think she's pissed at you, mate," came Ron's profound assessment.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I swear, Ron…"

"But seriously Harry," Ron pressed, "she wouldn't tell us, what you were arguing about? I thought you and Ginny were getting back together, not starting a Third Wizarding War.."

"Yeah, well, we're not," said Harry shortly, standing up and stretching, feeling his neck pop in at least 3 places.

"Why- what- ?"

"Ron, give it a rest," said Hermione, glancing at Harry nervously, as if he might spontaneously start exploding things in the sitting room if he was pressed further. "Harry clearly doesn't want to talk about it right now."

He felt guilty for his outburst yesterday, but at the same time was grateful to Hermione. He suspected she had deduced, now, what his real reasons for avoiding the Burrow had been.

"Yeah, well… I think I'm going to head back. Kreacher will be wondering where I've got to," said Harry as he made to leave.

"Harry, come on… You don't need to avoid _us_ just because you and Ginny got into a row and you splinched her arm off," said Ron.

Harry winced.

Hermione glared daggers at her boyfriend, but said to Harry, "He has a point, Harry, even if his delivery could use some refinement."

In the end, they coerced him into staying at least through breakfast, and a little longer as they lingered over tea. And then, as the sun shone through the window, it was decided that the remaining group would go out to the paddock behind the Burrow to play Quidditch. And neither Ginny nor Harry could say no to that.

A fragile peace had been restored.

After all it was a perfectly fine summer day.

—

"Harry- catch!" yelled Ron as Harry zoomed towards him. He caught the Quaffle easily from Ron and swerved away from George, steadying himself. They had broken into duos - Harry and Ron against George and Ginny.

He raced toward the goal that Hermione had transfigured for their game. Ron had tried to convince her to play with them, but she had her way in the end- she sat contentedly against an apple tree with her face buried in a book.

Harry took aim and threw the quaffle thinking he had an easy goal. But Ginny was faster - she swooped in out of nowhere and caught the quaffle, saving it.

She smirked, tossing her hair over her shoulder, and then took off again, "accidentally" hitting his broom on her way causing him to grab on quickly to prevent himself from falling off.

"Oi!" yelled Ron- "Ginny- I swear, if you don't stop fouling Harry, Hermione can take your place-"

It was true. Every time Harry attempted any maneuver, she was on him, continually bumping his broom off course or hitting stray bludgers his way.

"I, for one, am enjoying this passive aggression," said George with a grin as Ginny sailed another ball through the goal post as Ron attempted to make a save. "- it's nice to know our mother has been able to pass on such an endearing trait to our dear sweet sister.

"Not to mention, it's helping me win..." he winked at Harry.

They rounded back to the center of the pitch when his eyes suddenly caught sight of it- a small golden orb floating about 100 meters due west, flashing merrily over a pear tree. Ginny had seen it too.

They glanced at each other for a fraction of a second, and then they were both off, racing neck and neck, so fast that the trees and the field became a blur around them- and suddenly they were both there - Harry was reaching, grasping, and he saw Ginny doing the same- he was about an inch behind her and he lurched forward to grab it -

Impossibly, they were both grasping the snitch, fighting for ownership. But Harry's lurch had thrown him off balance, and, with his hand still attached to Ginny's, he unbalanced her as well and they both toppled out of the sky.

Harry had the presence of mind to yell a fast cushioning charm as they fell, and they landed with a slight spring on the grass. Ginny's hair was covered in twigs and leaves and Harry could feel a welt starting to form on his cheek where he had scraped it on a tree branch.

Their brooms were nowhere to be seen. Their hands were both still clasping the snitch, fingers touching... Ginny dropped her hand suddenly as if she were burned.

Harry sat up, blinking, resettling his glasses, "Er- I guess it's a draw?"

"I suppose," she said stiffly, standing up and starting to look for their brooms.

"Ginny-" he began, realizing this was the first time he had been alone with her since their argument the previous night. He got up to follow her.

She finally turned to him, her look of stony impassivity was worse than her heated anger. He felt miserable.

"Ginny, look, I'm really sorry," he said, looking away from those intense brown eyes.

"Sorry for what, Harry?" she said coolly. "Because if I'm not mistaken there are quite a few things that need apologizing for."

He supposed he deserved that.

"I-"

She was staring at him stonily.

He fumbled for words, "Yesterday… the things I said…you didn't deserve that. And seeing you unconscious, and bleeding - I realized that I couldn't- that I don't want-"

He took a deep breath, rallying his courage to do the right thing, even if it meant letting her go- "Look- Ginny- I just want you to be happy. Alive and in one piece, of course, would be preferable. Plus, I basically asked for this- you didn't want to break up a year ago...You're completely free to see whomever you please... Even if you decide you want to be with Gilderoy Lockhart, that's your business, not mine. I'll even do my best to be civil to Michael if he's that important to you -"

"Harry Potter, you are _such_ an idiot," she interrupted him quietly.

He blinked - had he really missed the mark..?

"I don't actually think you're a scarlet woman..?" he tried again.

She snorted.

"No, it's-" she sighed and sat down on a fallen log, hugging her knees to her chest. He decided to join her and was cautiously optimistic when she didn't move away.

"Harry- I'm not dating Michael Corner. I barely even saw him at all last year while you were away. I'm not dating anyone. No one at all. That's what I was _trying_ to tell you yesterday, but you didn't give me a chance."

He gaped at her.

"But at the funeral… he _kissed_ you-" said Harry.

She rolled her eyes, "on the _cheek_. Michael was just being _kind_ , Harry."

He looked at her skeptically. He had never kissed a girl on the cheek just to be "kind."

"But Melanie Spiggott said -"

"Harry, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" she said, irritably.

"No, but- "

"Then stop listening to stupid gossip, and listen to me!

"Harry, it was like torture when you left last year. I would have given anything to have gone with you, but you said that you needed to do it alone, undistracted- without me. I respected your decision and I trusted you, even if I didn't much like it. I read the papers everyday, I listened to Lee's radio station every moment I could, just to try to get a bit of news about you or at least to know that you hadn't died. Then after the fighting stopped, when I saw Hagrid carrying you out of the Forbidden Forest, I thought you were… well… it was awful -"

She paused a minute and he thought he saw tears in her eyes.

But she blinked and her eyes were clear - it could have been a trick of light. She went on, "so the fact that you would believe some person you barely know, to not even talk to me or ask me- Harry it's unconscionable!"

He didn't have Hermione to translate the unknown word for him, but he knew that whatever it was, he had screwed up royally. But even so, he felt better than he had felt in weeks. _She's not seeing Michael!_ His heart was light and all he wanted was to pull her to him and never let her go, but he kept himself restrained.

She looked straight at him, the sun creating a golden halo through her red hair, her cheeks freckled and sun-kissed from the summer day. Her eyes were a fiery brown flecked with gold. He had never seen a sight so beautiful.

"Merlin, I'm such an idiot."

"Yes," she confirmed.

They sat in silence for a moment. Harry itched to touch her- to kiss her, to run his fingers through her hair, or to just hold her hand. But he wasn't sure how she would react.

"Did you really destroy Grimmauld place yesterday?" she said suddenly, looking out across the grove.

"I might have accidentally exploded all the lights in the living room..." he admitted sheepishly.

She was now wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

 _That's a good sign, I think?_

 _Or maybe she's just happy that you now have a lot of cleaning to do…_

"Ginny, I-"

"You have a scratch on your-"

They both smiled wryly as they spoke at the same time.

"Here, Harry, let me..." and she leaned toward him and touched her wand gently to his cheek, whispering a healing charm. Harry knew his sudden shiver had nothing to do with the spell... he could smell her flowery hair...

They suddenly jumped at the sound of hurried footsteps, rustling leaves, and the snap of twigs on the orchard ground.

Harry let out a small frustrated sigh.

"Oh thank God! There you are," came Hermione's panicked voice. "Ron, George- they're fine- they're over here!"

Hermione barely had time to register just how close Harry and Ginny were sitting when Ron and George came crashing through. "Bloody hell are you two alri-"

Harry stood up quickly, brushing invisible debris from himself, "we're fine- just a few scratches."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry looking between him and Ginny. He pointedly ignored her.

And then, Ron -

"So, who caught the snitch?"

As they walked back up to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley hurried out the door and motioned them to come quickly.

"Hurry - Harry, Ron, Hermione - there's someone here to see you."

—

The three friends looked at each other quizzically, but hurried up to the Burrow to find Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting in the living room. He grinned in Harry's direction.

"Ah- Harry, Ron, Hermione - I'm so glad to catch you," he said, motioning for them to sit. He looked to Mrs. Weasley, who took the hint, and hurried George and Ginny out the door, but not fast enough to conceal Ginny's eye-roll.

"Right," said Kingsley, taking a seat himself, "as you undoubtedly know, Harry will be joining our Auror team in September and I- well - I'll just cut to the chase. The Ministry desperately needs help- from people we trust, I should add. We lost some of our best Auror talent, and finding capable and trustworthy replacements has been a bit of a challenge. We've actually been attempting to recruit several witches and wizards who are of age - I'm attempting to work with the Auror department to create an accelerated training program.

"Harry generously agreed already - we had a chance to discuss at Hogwarts - but I wanted to extend the offer to you two as well, Ron and Hermione, if you would be so inclined."

Ron appealed to Hermione and she gave him a hard look. There was something unseen being communicated that Harry could not interpret.

"Yes," said Ron firmly, at the same time Hermione said, "I'm sorry Minister but-"

Then, "- excuse me, Ron, what do you mean, _yes_?!" Hermione rounded on him. "What about your education?"

"Hermione, come on - Harry and I have never cared as much about school as you. After all we've been through and done over the last year, it just makes sense. I know we talked about going back - but that was before there were really any alternatives. We should both join - it would be so fun to work together, the three of us-"

" _Fun?"_ she glared at him, but looked back to Kingsley and said stiffly, "I'm sorry Minister Shacklebolt-"

"Hermione, please, you can call me Kingsley."

"- but while I appreciate the offer, I'm going to be returning to Hogwarts. And I think that _all_ of us," she glared at Harry and Ron, "would benefit from finishing our magical education. There's so much in the NEWT courses that we've missed out on last year. I couldn't live with myself…

Harry and Ron glanced at each other guiltily as she expounded on the benefits of a fully completed Hogwarts education. Were they really making the right decision? Harry knew that he was, for himself. He just hoped Ron was, too...

He was pulled from his thoughts as Hermione continued, "... but, Minister, there is one thing that I would like to work with the Ministry on, if you'll allow it…"

And she proceeded to launch into a very detailed and well- considered plan for new legislation to protect and advance the rights of magical non-wizard creatures.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered under his breath to Harry, "Is she seriously pitching the SPEW campaign to Kingsley right now?"

Harry had to bite back a grin. It seemed that Ron's romantic suggestion to save the Hogwarts house elves from Voldemort in the heat of the battle had not turned him into an impassioned advocate just yet.

"-yes, yes, well, thank you for your ideas Hermione," Kingsley interrupted finally, looking somewhat harassed. He did, however, agree to get her in touch with the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and scribbled down the contact information for her.

He stood up then. "So Harry, and Ron, I have your acceptance, then?" He looked toward them.

They both nodded.

He shook each of their hands and grinned - "Wonderful! See you September first!" and giving Harry a knowing look- "not a _day_ sooner."

He bid Mrs. Weasley goodbye and left the Burrow.


	8. To Earn a Witch's Forgiveness

_Harry was flying through Hogwarts on his Firebolt. He was watching the fighting below him - students screaming, explosions, blasts of light. He tried to fly down to help them, his broom was stuck in something. He couldn't move._

 _He had to get there, soon, he knew it- if he didn't something bad would happen - something awful._

 _Suddenly he was on the back of a pale dragon. The dragon opened its mouth to scream but instead roared out fiendfyre._

 _He saw Fred laughing casually with George in the corridor and Harry screamed for him to get out of the way - didn't he know that there was a dragon breathing fire?_

 _He yelled and yelled, but no one could hear._

 _Now he was in the Shrieking Shack - Lupin was standing over Fred's dead body, his eyes full of accusation - "You did this Harry - if it weren't for you, he would still be alive. We would all would be alive."_

 _And Tonks floated into his view - "We will never know our son, Harry. Teddy will never know his parents-"_

 _And flashes of green light, Voldemort's ear-piercing screams-_

Harry jolted awake in a cold sweat, his heart racing. It took a minute for him to register that he was in Percy's room at the Burrow and not at Hogwarts; he glanced out the window- it was early morning, he guessed, but it was still before sunrise.

He lay in bed for a few minutes, letting his breathing even, and pounding heart settle. He could still see Fred and Lupin swimming before him- and Tonks' voice - _Teddy will never know his parents_. Returning to sleep at this point, he decided, was out of the question. So, shakily, he made his way downstairs, cringing when he forgot to avoid the creaky stair, and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea.

As he let the tea leaves steep, his mind began to wander- thankfully - away from death and destruction, and settled on his next favorite feeling: guilt. He really should get back to Grimmauld place again soon. He felt badly that his only real interaction with Kreacher in the past couple of days had been to show up and throw a firewhiskey glass across the room. After all Kreacher had done for him this summer… he really needed to start paying him, although he doubted Kreacher would accept it. Maybe he could set up a private account for him without his knowledge… he'd have to ask Bill.

But ever since he had talked with Ginny in the orchard, he had been quite reluctant to leave the Burrow. He thought he had seen it in the orchard - that fiery look that had given him his first inkling of hope… but they hadn't been alone together since that day… he couldn't be sure.

He heard the door squeak open, and he jumped, splashing hot tea down his front. He cursed softly and gritted his teeth as his brain registered the pain from the scalding liquid. He was so easily startled these days - he felt as if he was turning into Mad Eye. He didn't particularly enjoy it.

"Oh-" he heard Ginny's soft exclamation.

He opened his mouth to say something, but as he turned to look at her, he suddenly had no voice.

There Ginny stood, framed by the doorway, her red hair tousled, and her eyes still full of sleep. Her make-shift nightgown was an oversized green and gold Holyhead Harpies shirt that hung down to just above her knees, clinging just lightly to her breasts, which- he realized with a lurch - were unbound from their usual undergarments.

He felt a tingling rush sweep through him, Kreacher, his nightmare, and his tea-soaked shirt entirely forgotten.

"I thought it might be you," she said simply. "Is it okay if I join you?"

"Of course," he finally found his voice, stepping to the side to make room for her. She shuffled toward him in her fuzzy pink slippers and poured herself a mug.

He felt her eyes on him as she looked at his tea soaked front. "I'm sorry I startled you- I hope you're not burned," she murmured, putting a hand on his abdomen where the tea had soaked his shirt. His heart rate increased, but he knew this time it had nothing to do with nightmares. He shook his head dazedly and gazed down on her. She met his eyes.

"Ginny, I-" he paused and bit his lip.

"Yes?"

"I'm really, truly, sorry… I shouldn't have just assumed… I should have talked to you."

"Yeah, you should have…" she said, inching closer to him.

"I really do trust you, you know."

"I know." Another inch.

"And even if you had seen someone else, it's really none of my business."

"Yeah." His eyes were on her lips. She was very close. He could smell her hair and feel the heat from her body.

"And…" he took a breath. "I just really want to see if we could start things over…"

Instead of responding, she simply cocked an eyebrow at him.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

His mouth was on her's and it was as if the coals that had been smoldering inside him suddenly lit up in flames. It was a brilliant heat.

Nothing had changed - it was all still there, all the wonder, all the passion. Holding Ginny, kissing Ginny- it was as essential to him as breathing.

 _I love her_.

Harry's hand was in her hair, his mouth letting her know just how much he had missed her ... Ginny's hands were on his back, pulling his body close… so incredibly close. It was as if they could erase all those moments of loneliness and longing of the last year if they poured everything they had into this one embrace.

No one but Ginny could make him feel this way. The power of it - it was like a thousand Elder Wands. How on earth had he managed to live an entire year without this- without her? He must have been absolutely mad.

Harry lost himself in her. The only thing that mattered was Ginny- her sweet mouth, the smell of her hair, the feel of her hands on the back of his shirt, and his on her's. She felt so right in his arms … like she had been made for him. Her body molded perfectly against him...

He suddenly was pressing her hard against the butcher block. His body was taking control- his mind had long since fled. Ginny let out an involuntary gasp and grabbed him tighter. The intensity was intoxicating; his body was possessed by an entirely new kind of magic.

He wanted her - all of her - and without words he let her know.

The sun peeked up over the horizon and suddenly he could see light streaming in from behind his closed eyelids. Her family would be waking up soon his mind sluggishly prodded him, but he couldn't stop drinking the Ginny potion that was in his arms, so vibrant, so alive, and whose body was pressing so marvelously, so urgently against his...

She saw the sun too.

Ginny pulled away, and Harry's entire being protested. This couldn't possibly end- he busied his mouth with her neck and the small delicate little space just below her ear...

"Harry, we -" she started and then stopped, shivering to his kisses. She let out a low noise that sent a jolt of electricity straight through him.

 _Sweet Merlin..._

"Harry- Harry- we have to- " He kissed her in the sensitive spot one more time - he wanted to hear her make that noise again - which she did, and this time he was also rewarded with her pressing her body tighter to his. This time, however, he was the one that groaned.

Grabbing her by the back of the head, he kissed her, hard, his other hand grasping her hip.

"Harry," Ginny said breathlessly, finally pulling away, "we need to stop."

"I know…I know..." he murmured, not really meaning it. Maybe if he kissed her neck one more time...

She shivered, but managed to hold still and smirked, "nice try, Potter."

He gave her his best innocent expression.

"Come on, Harry… not that it's any of their business, but I _would_ like to keep this private from the rest of my family..."

His brain slammed back into his skull at her words. No matter how incredible it was ravishing Ginny in the Burrow kitchen, and how regretful he was to let her go, he imagined the consequences of the three Weasley men discovering them in the throes of passion would be far more problematic.

Only then did he moved away, ever so slightly.

"Come with me to Grimmauld Place, then" he said, barely aware of what he was saying, and surprised at how deep his voice had become.

Her eyes were dark, and she looked _extremely_ tempted, but then she shook her head, breaking his gaze, "I-I can't… I promised mum we'd go shopping this morning... "

He couldn't stop his small sigh of disappointment.

She nuzzled his neck regretfully but finally pulled away. He felt a moment of irrational loss. But then she started giggling.

"What?" he asked.

She looked mischievous, "I wouldn't let Ron see you just yet if I were you. I didn't know your hair could get any messier and your lips are the size of dirigible plums."

He grinned, "enjoying your handiwork, are you Ginevra?" and she smirked back.

She was equally disheveled but he didn't say anything. If anything, it made her even more enticing. He pulled her to him abruptly and made his feelings known one last time before letting her go. He watched her graceful figure retreat, but then pause in the door jam.

She turned and shot him a playful grin, "and if you can keep on kissing me like that- I might just forgive you."

And with a flash of red hair, she retreated up the stairs.

Harry closed his eyes, then let out a slow breath, bracing himself against the counter. _Merlin..._

 _—_

Harry made his way downstairs after his own - cold - shower. His eyes involuntarily swept the room for Ginny, but clearly she and Mrs. Weasley had already gone out. There was toast and bacon sitting out on the counter, however, and Harry helped himself.

He went into the sitting room, bacon in hand, and a piece of toast dangling from his mouth -

\- and immediately walked out again.

Ron and Hermione were on the couch, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Hermione was on top of Ron, and they were wriggling against each other in a way that made Harry sure that tonight he would be having new types of nightmare. He shuddered.

 _Well, that image worked better than a bath in a bucketful of ice_ , Harry thought, any residual amorous feelings from earlier immediately doused.

He heard Ron swear loudly, and then incomprehensible anxious Hermione noises… Clearly they had heard him. He sat down at the kitchen table and chewed his toast until they both emerged, Ron red eared and Hermione more scarlet than he had ever seen her.

Ron put his arm protectively around her and said defiantly to Harry, "We weren't doing anything wrong, you know. We're allowed to kiss if we bloody well want to -"

"Ron -"

"Just because we were friends first -"

"Ron-"

"I never said anything when you were snogging my sister -"

" _Ron -"_

Ron looked as if he could continue justifying his physical relationship with Hermione to Harry, but he paused at Harry's interjection.

"Ron, it's fine," said Harry and Ron relaxed visibly at Harry's reaction. "It's just a little startling to walk into a public space and see your two best friends snogging in a public space. Maybe next time give a bloke a warning, or better yet- do it upstairs."

Hermione had buried her face into Ron's shirt as if she wanted to disappear on the spot.

"We would," said Ron, with a look of consternation, "but mum's hexed the room - Hermione tried to come in the other day and the ceiling started pelting us both with hail-"

Harry suddenly felt very thankful that his recent kiss with Ginny had taken place in the kitchen, and had been decidedly inclement weather-free.

Hermione had recovered enough and emerged from somewhere around Ron's armpit. She sat down at the table and looked at Harry earnestly.

"Harry, we're really sorry. I know this- adjustment - has got to be difficult for you. But Ron and I just want you to know that we don't want anything to jeopardize our friendship with you. If anything is makes you uncomfortable, you can tell us. It's had to have been so hard for you - and we haven't really had much time to talk… and then with Ginny -"

Harry suddenly felt his own face heating up, feeling guilty - he could only imagine his friends' reaction if they had walked in on him and Ginny just a few hours before. Ron probably would have punched him in the face.

He tried to hide his blush from her, "Look, it's fine Hermione. Honestly, what with your constant bickering for the last 7 years, switching to snogging might actually be preferable-"

"Hey!" said Ron defensively, chucking a piece of bacon at Harry's head. He caught it, grinned, and took a bite.

But Hermione was giving him a scrutinizing look and he was suddenly reminded of legilimency lessons with Snape. He didn't meet her eye - _just in case_. Why did she have to be so damn perceptive, Harry wondered for probably the millionth time.

Hermione was smearing her toast with strawberry jam, when she looked up at Harry innocently,

"Where's Ginny got to this morning, anyway, Harry?"

He stared at her in shock.

Ron was oblivious, and quite preoccupied with his bacon, "Why the bloody hell would Harry know, Hermione? You know they barely look at each other anymore, let alone speak."

Hermione gave Harry a knowing look.

It was really quite annoying.

—

It wasn't until afternoon that he saw Ginny and Mrs. Weasley again. They had returned by Floo and were laden with 3 shopping bags a piece.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were looked up as they entered the room. Ginny's sparkling eyes met his briefly, and then she spiritedly hopped up the stairs to her room to drop off her new purchases.

Ron looked irritated, and Harry imagined he was biting his tongue from saying anything about Ginny's new clothes - he knew Ron was still getting old hand-me-downs from Percy. He also suspected that his current silence was Hermione's influence at work.

Mrs. Weasley was only looking at Harry, however. She was giving him a tender smile and as she passed through to the kitchen, she paused and patted his head lovingly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I swear you're her favorite son, Harry."

"I heard that Ronald!" yelled Mrs. Weasley from the other room.

He suspected Ginny may have told her something about what happened this morning… which, he thought anxiously, meant the rest of the family would probably find out soon. He sincerely hoped that Mr. Weasley was as pleased as his wife about Harry dating his daughter...

—

But weeks passed with no mention, for which Harry was extremely grateful.

Because this meant that he had ample opportunity to take Ginny up on her challenge to earn her forgiveness.

The only complication was his complete and total terror of being caught by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley doing inappropriate things with their daughter. The fear increased when Ginny confessed to him that she had told her mum that they had kissed. For days after, Harry was on the look-out for an ice-storm attack, or other extreme weather scenarios anytime he touched Ginny or had an impure thought about the firey red-head.

Ginny tried to reassure him that her mum thought the sun rose and set with Harry Potter and that she completely trusted him, "unlike your brother Ronald," Ginny had mimicked perfectly.

Apparently, according to Mrs. Weasley, conquering He Who Must Not Be Named completely negated the fact that he was also a 17 year old boy. Harry highly doubted Mr. Weasley would share this opinion.

Despite his fear, Harry couldn't help himself when they were together, and was finding himself growing more bold and reckless in his "challenge to earn her forgiveness," (read: desire for regular snogging sessions). Most recently they had been snogging on Percy's bed when Ron barged in looking the most recent copy of Quidditch Illustrated.

Luckily, Ginny had the presence of mind to immediately dive under the bed at the sound of Ron at the door, and Ron was too preoccupied to notice Harry's disheveled appearance, or the pillow conveniently placed over his lap.

"Sorry, mate, haven't seen it," Harry shrugged as Ron rummaged around the closet and wardrobe.

"Bloody, buggering hell. Where else could it be?! It's the one-hundred year edition!" and he stormed out, slamming the door.

"Yes, of course you come into my room anytime Ron. No need to knock," Harry muttered sarcastically to the closed door.

That was when Harry heard giggling from under his bed, and he flipped over the side to look at her. "You took it, didn't you?" Harry accused her.

"Well it was just lying around and I don't have a subscription," she shrugged, shimmying out from under the bed and standing up. "What do you think? Should I go give it back to him before he has an aneurysm?"

"Eh, he'll survive a few more minutes," Harry said, sitting up on the bed, and pulling her to him and kissing her until they were both breathless. He gave her a lopsided smile, "so, Ginny Weasley, do you forgive me yet?"

She stepped back to look at him critically, her thumb and forefinger on her chin, affecting deep deliberation, then smirked at him, "soon, I think. But not yet."

He groaned and let her go.

But Harry knew in his heart that she had forgiven him that night they had kissed in the Burrow kitchen. The thing was, he wasn't about to let her know that, especially when her challenge was so damn enjoyable.


	9. Australia

"I don't know why mum is insisting on a party before Hermione goes to Australia," Ron grumbled to Harry as they helped set the table in the garden. "It's not like she's _moving_ there or something."

Harry shrugged noncommittally. He suspected the event had less to do with Hermione and Australia, and a lot more to do with trying to cope with the loss of Fred. He had seen her looking weepy eyed more than once around the Burrow, and she was continually bemoaning the fact that all her children were leaving her. Fred's death hadn't been easy on anyone, but it had hit Mrs. Weasley and George the hardest. So, if parties and family gatherings helped in some way, Harry was in full support.

"I'd just rather spend time _alone_ with her today, you know?" Ron muttered to Harry under his breath. "She always goes to bed so bloody early, and it will barely give us any time to-"

"Oh look, isn't that Gavin Gudgeon? What is he doing here?! Harry interrupted loudly, pointing somewhere over Ron's shoulder, causing Ron to whip around excitedly and drop his cutlery.

"Git..." Ron scowled at him, realizing that the Chudley Cannons seeker had not apparated in for the party. Harry snickered.

"I wonder where Hermione is anyway. She said she'd be along…" Ron trailed off as the girls walked out of the house, talking and giggling together. They were both in sundresses.

Ron let out a low whistle so that only Harry could hear. "I bloody _love_ summer."

Harry didn't say anything, but was mentally nodding his agreement with Ron and praising whatever God or Goddess invented the sundress.

Because Ginny looked like summer itself. She was in a simple white sundress made of some material Harry couldn't name. All Harry did know, was that it showed off her slender arms and legs, and accentuated her figure perfectly. Her hair sparkled in the July sun, and her cheeks were pink and freckled from previous days spent the sun.

And no matter how hard he tried, Harry just couldn't stop staring; a dangerous activity, he knew, given the number of Weasley males attending the event.

Luckily he soon had a reasonable explanation for his behavior when Ginny settled down in the grass to play with Teddy. She was enchanting daisies from the garden to float in a circle above his head, while Teddy watched intently, giggling and reaching toward the flowers.

Glad for an excuse to be near her, Harry wandered over and plopped down on his stomach next to them. Giving Ginny a crooked smile, he began transfiguring leaves into butterflies, which flitted in and around her daisies. Teddy was transfixed.

They talked together about safe topics - how Hermione's trip to Australia would go - if her parents would be able to have their memories restored. How long would it take? And how would Ron cope with her gone? Would Teddy be crawling by the time she got back?

And speaking of Teddy, he had eventually began to yawn, and his eyes began to droop.

Quietly, Ginny picked Teddy up and let the infant fall asleep in her arms, her knees tucked under herself gracefully. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. _And maternal_ , he thought to himself, which was something that he had never previously associated with Ginny. He was surprised to find that he was very much attracted to that image of her as well. He knew he had a stupid grin on his face as he watched them, but he didn't much care.

"What are you grinning at?" she asked him quietly, with a hint of a laugh on her face.

He blushed and shrugged, "you."

She rolled her eyes at him, but was smiling.

They couldn't talk much now without waking Teddy, so instead he continued enchanting butterflies to land on Ginny, until she looked a bit like a colorfully decorated Christmas tree. She was giggling, silently, and the butterflies shook with her.

The moment was broken, however, when Teddy awoke with a loud screeching cry, and the butterflies scattered to the wind.

Then - "Well I think this might be the signal to pass Teddy back to his grandmum."

Ginny stood and began walking back to the house, holding Teddy gently. Impulsively Harry levitated the daisies after her, where they settled onto her hair like a crown.

As she felt the weight of them around her head, she looked over her shoulder at Harry, who gave her a sheepish grin and a shrug. He was rewarded with a dazzling smile, which made his insides swell happily like a balloon.

Inspiration struck him suddenly, and he snuck up to his room.

* * *

He chose a moment when Ginny was standing off by herself and gave her shoulder a little tap. She whipped around, and seeing no one, she gave the air a quizzical look, and then returned to her original position. He laughed silently to himself. He tapped her on the other shoulder next, and she whirled around again.

" _George_ -" she began loudly, which prompted Harry to clap his hand over her mouth, and pull her tight against him like he had been longing to all day.

"Shh, it's just me," Harry whispered in her ear. "Stay quiet a second, okay?"

He felt her nod and he let go of her mouth and instead threw the invisibility cloak around them both and swung her up and into his arms - unfortunately, she squeaked in surprise. Percy glanced their way, looking quizzical, but upon seeing nothing, returned to his conversation with Hermione about international wizarding travel law.

"Harry," she hissed at him, "what are you-"

"Shhh!" Harry hushed her, laughing, carrying her toward the side of the house, out of earshot of the group. "You're going to ruin it."

"And what exactly is the 'it' that I'm going to ruin?" she quipped back, although he knew she knew perfectly well what he was up to.

"This," he said, setting her down, and kissing her. She responded eagerly, threading her hands through his mop of hair, and crushing his lips against her's.

He knew he hadn't done a lot of snogging with anyone besides Ginny, but _Merlin_ she was good. Cho's kisses couldn't even come close.

But it was more than a physical attraction with Ginny, he decided. There was something else about her - something about her strength, her passion, and her brave and lively spirit, that just made him feel _right_ all over. It was like she was made just for him - or maybe he was made just for her.

They broke apart after a while and he pressed his forehead against her's, their chests heaving in time. He couldn't see her under the cloak, but it was like every inch of her that pressed against him was electric. He let his fingers wander along the skin of her neck and down her slender arms, enjoying the feel of her smooth, warm skin, and feeling unreasonably pleased with himself as goosebumps appeared wherever his hands travelled.

"Harry… " he felt, more than heard, her murmur against his chest. She took a breath, "I want you to…" And, trembling slightly, she took his hand in her's and guided him to her breast.

He froze.

This was entirely new territory. He had been dreaming of her breasts since… well… since he was 16… well, maybe 14, if he counted that one other time... but more recently they had become a more prominent feature of interest in his nightly Ginny-dreams along with her Holyhead's t-shirt - or the removal of it.

Feeling unsure of himself, he started moving his hand around her soft breast, gently at first, but then more urgently as she made it clear she was enjoying his touch. He could feel her nipple harden against his palm, and he sucked in a breath. Carefully he managed to slip his thumb under the strap of her dress, and found himself touching bare skin.

The noise she made as his fingers found her bare nipple - somewhere between a squeak and a moan - set Harry's blood on fire. And then, without warning, he felt small hands sliding under his own shirt, and onto his own chest. And with her touch, his mind completely shut off conscious thought.

Whatever happened after that moment was entirely driven by a less evolved part of his brain - and it was pure bliss.

Several minutes later Harry had pressed her against the house and was drunkenly kissing up and down her neck, and Ginny's hands were dangerously close to the button on his trousers, when -

"Ginny! Harry! Are you back here?" They both froze as they saw Ron come into view.

 _Bugger._

"Ron- did you find them yet? Tell them we're about to start dessert!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from the garden.

"Not yet, mum! I'll go check the house." And he left.

"Blasted Ron and his bloody timing," Ginny swore, voicing Harry's thoughts aloud. In fact, he was currently having a serious internal battle about how much trouble they would cause if they just ignored everyone and stayed under the invisibility cloak for the remainder of the party.

He sighed finally, "we should go back."

She didn't move, "I suppose. How are we going to do this?"

Harry thought a moment - "I'll apparate upstairs and you keep the cloak. Come in after Ron's seen me?"

"Quick thinking, Mr. Potter. If one didn't know better, one might think you were an expert rule breaker." He could imagine her playful smirk.

"One might think that..." he murmured low into her ear, sucking lightly on the spot just below her earlobe. "It's just too bad my rule-breaking didn't involve more snogging you. Speaking of… do you forgive me yet?

"... Ginny?"

"What was that..?" she replied, sounding somewhat dazed and breathless, and Harry felt extremely pleased with himself.

He repeated his question.

Ginny pulled away slightly, seeming to recover her poise. She cleared her throat as she affected evaluating him critically.

"No. Not yet, I think. I have to say, though, this _was_ one of your better efforts. I'd give it eight out of ten for technique and seven out of ten for creativity, but I think if you work a bit harder-."

"I don't know if my bits can get much harder, Ginny."

" _Harry James Potter!"_ she gasped, putting a hand to her chest, pretending to be scandalized.

He stepped out of the invisibility cloak, grinned devilishly at her, and apparated upstairs to the loo, just in time to hear Ron thundering up the stairs.

* * *

"HARRY! GINNY!"

Harry flushed the toilet for effect and then stepped out into the hallway.

" _HARRY!_ " Ron bellowed.

" _Oi!_ I wasn't deaf before, but I might be now."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Mum wants us to get every together for dessert. Have you seen Ginny?"

"Well she's not been in the loo with me, has she," he said truthfully.

"Harry! Ron! Mum wants you to come down for dessert!" Came Ginny's voice from inside the house from below.

 _She's perfect._

Ron started down the stairs toward her, looking incredibly confused. "Where have _you_ been? I've been looking all over for you. And why are you all covered in sweat?"

Harry's eyes widened and he cast a quick drying charm on himself, silently, before Ron noticed that he was also quite damp.

"Arnold got out, so I had to chase him down the road," she lied smoothly, glancing at Harry.

 _Accio Arnold -_ Harry thought quickly, and Arnold came shooting over to him from her bedroom. The Pygmy Puff gave Harry a dizzy, affronted glare.

"Oh, and look! He's climbed onto Harry now," she said, waltzing over to Harry and scooping up the now entirely confused looking animal. "Come on Arnold, I need to get you back into my room before you cause any more trouble. Tell mum I'll be right down."

And with that, she disappeared into her room and closed the door.

Ron just looked confusedly between Harry and Ginny's closed door. He opened his mouth as if he was going to ask a question, but then thought better of it.

"Nevermind. Let's go."

* * *

Hermione's trip to Australia was hard on Ron, Harry could tell.

And Harry could only imagine how he would feel if he had been pining for Ginny for 7 years and finally started a relationship, only to have her disappear across the entire world.

But, then again, as Ginny liked to remind Harry "I have no sympathy. He could have told her how he felt long ago and put us all out of our miseries." Not to mention, she had added, if anyone wanted to talk pining and absences, it was her. "At least Ron has a _cellumabob_ ," she said, accusingly. "Something which _someone_ didn't bother to consider."

"Hey- I've been out of the muggle world longer than Hermione! I've never used a cell phone!"

And Ron was obsessed with his new 'cellumabob' - a Nokia 5110. Hermione had set it up for him before she left, intending for him to use it primarily for talking to her (which he did - _often_ ), but he had also become completely obsessed with a game called "Snake," which Harry, for the life of him, could not begin to appreciate. He attempted it once at Ron's maniacal urging, but gave it back quickly - "have fun with that, mate."

And, muttering about Harry's lack of appreciation of genius muggle gadgets, Ron had disappeared to his room for the next several hours.

While Harry felt a pang of disappointment to have lost his best friend to women and technology, he did appreciate the freedom it afforded him and Ginny. Their weeks were spent flying, swimming in the lake, snogging, talking, flirting, and simply making up for lost time.

While Ron never said anything, Harry did wonder how much he suspected about Harry's relationship with Ginny. After all, it wasn't like they were being particularly discreet...


	10. Outed

_AN: You'll have to suffer a few more chapters of HG fluff before the plot starts moving again. (Sorry, not sorry? 0:-) ) But I do think the relationship and characterization is important to the later plot elements, so this its not entirely superfluous fluff... hope you guys are enjoying! Love to read your reviews!_

* * *

He had known for months now that he was in love with Ginny. But it wasn't until his 18th birthday that Harry realized he had also fallen head over heels in love with his godson, Teddy Lupin.

Harry was in the sitting room, Teddy cradled in the crook of his arm. The infant was blinking up at Harry, eyes wide, apparently fascinated by Harry's face. And everytime Teddy heard Harry's voice, he took to smiling or giggling.

It was incredibly cute.

So naturally, Harry _had_ to talk to him.

"I'm sorry your parents are gone," he murmured softly. "My parents are gone too, so we're both orphans- you and me. But don't worry, we'll take better care of you than the Dursley's. You won't have to live in a cupboard or wash Dudley's oversized pants. And I promise that if you ever have a prophecy written about you, I'll destroy it before any evil nutters can get their hands on it and decide to ruin your life or accidentally turn you into a Horcrux…"

It was funny, the things he could say to an infant that wasn't going to remember any of his words...

"Harry! Look at his eyes!" It was Ginny's voice. She had settled herself nimbly onto the arm of his over-stuffed chair.

Harry glanced down and was met with a shining and brilliant green-eyed gaze.

With that, a strange and powerful feeling passed through Harry that he couldn't quite place.

Those big, innocent eyes - _his_ eyes- stared up at him with such trust. In that moment, Harry began to understand what it truly meant when parents said they would do absolutely anything for their children.

 _I'm going to make the world a better place for you Teddy. I promise._

Ginny squeezed his hand tight, and gave him such a look that he knew she understood. _.._

Then, suddenly, without warning, Teddy let out a belch worthy of Uncle Vernon himself, and Harry found himself abruptly covered in infant-vomit.

"Eugh! That's all from _him_?!" Harry exclaimed while Ginny erupted into laughter. He glared at her and tried to pass Teddy off.

"Oh no you don't!" she shrieked. "He's _your_ godson!"

"But it's my birthday..." he gave her his best puppy-dog eyes and watched her resolve melt.

" _Fine_. But you owe me, Potter."

He flashed a grin at her and jogged up the stairs to change his shirt.

* * *

The rest of the evening was lovely. Mrs Weasley had taken great pleasure in throwing him his second ever birthday party. If possible, this one was even better than the last. While his cake was less intricately decorated this year, he found that it tasted better knowing that his one-year survival probability was now greater than 50%.

And despite his solid "adult" status at this point, Harry still received gifts, much to his surprise.

Mr. Weasley had given him a set of hand-tools: "I was reading about how it's traditional in the muggle world for a young man to start a tool collection. I don't quite know what the purpose of a Screwd River is, but I was hoping you could show me..."

Mrs. Weasley had given him a framed copy of his birth announcement, which made Harry's eyes get a bit misty - "Old Elphias Doge had a copy tucked away in his attic. He probably has every Daily Prophet ever written, bless him. How he managed to find it, I have no idea - the state of the place..."

Andromeda had given him a bottle of Sleakeasy's - "you do know, Harry, that the Potter family invented this, don't you?" She told him with a twinkle in her eye. "It might come in hand sometime."

"Erm, no, I didn't..." Harry said as his hand automatically went up to try to smooth his hair.

Ron, Ginny, and George broke into snickers.

"Be nice, you three! Harry can't help his hair, just like you can't help your freckles." Mrs. Weasley said scoldingly. "Harry, dear, your hair is lovely. You've really grown into it."

"Yeah Harry, one might even say that your hair has excellent _body..._ "

" _George, I swear!"_

Ginny waggled her eyebrows at him and Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. It seemed the Weasley women were just fine with his mop.

He opened the next present which was from George- a package of Patented Daydream Charms. Now it was Harry's turn to give Ginny a surreptitious eyebrow waggle. He was rewarded with two spots of pink that bloomed on her smiling cheeks.

Ron and Hermione had given him a joint gift, and Harry's mouth literally dropped open when he saw it. Based on the size and shape he had been expecting a new version of Hogwarts a History. However what he actually received was so much better.- It was book of photos from their years together at Hogwarts.

Harry just stared at it, amazed. He really did have the best of friends.

"Ron, this is incredible," Harry said. "I can't believe you did all this…"

Ron cleared his throat, awkwardly, "Well, Hermione did most of the work, but I helped a bit… had to contact Dennis Creevey for a bunch of them..."

Harry could have looked through it for hours. There were photos from his Quidditch games, from the Triwizard Tournament - when he and Ron had been swimming out of the lake. There were photos of the three of them in the common room, talking, laughing, and playing chess. And as he got older, Ginny was in more of the photos. There were a few of him teaching the DA. There was one where he was admiring Ginny's spellwork against her partner. _How on earth did I not notice her sooner?_ He wondered as he saw her laughing at something Luna had said. There was even a photo of his first kiss with Ginny. It had its own designated page, which he quickly flipped past so others wouldn't see. ( _Subtle, Hermione_ , he thought.) But he was honestly happy to have it. It was a patronus moment, if there ever was one.

Finally, was a gift from Ginny. It was a small box that he opened carefully. Inside was a leather bracelet with ancient runes inscribed, that he couldn't read. Andromeda looked over his shoulder and let out low whistle.

"What?" Harry looked up at Andromeda.

"Oh, it's just that it's a rather nice one. They're rarer and rarer these days. Where did you find it, Ginny?"

Ginny flushed, "I made it, actually."

"Impressive," Andromeda said. "Dragonhide?"

Ginny nodded, "From my brother, Charlie."

Andromeda nodded her approval.

"I can't see - Harry hold it up for us," Mrs. Weasley asked, and he did. Mrs. Weasley let out a little gasp, and put a hand to her heart. She smiled fondly between Harry and Ginny. Mr. Weasley face was inscrutable.

"What's so special about some bracelet?" Ron demanded. Harry agreed. It was decent looking, and if Ginny thought it looked good, he would wear it, but he wasn't sure what all the fuss was about.

"It's called an Armilla Eterna," Mr. Weasley frowned. "It's a traditional gift among pureblood families. The runes are enchanted - usually invoking some type of protection, or connection between giver and receiver. It's usually reserved for certain, um, _special_ , circumstances…" His frown deepened, and if it was possible, Ginny blushed even harder.

"Ginny what do they mean?" George asked, curiously. "You're the only one that took Ancient Runes."

Ginny was bright red.

Andromeda, came to the rescue, "It's usually best for the meaning to be private between giver and receiver. Ginny will tell Harry, later, I'm sure."

 _What on earth did Ginny_ give _me?_

* * *

After the party, Harry lay in his bed listening for the last person (Ron) to exit the bathroom, and the last bedroom door to close. Then, with a small _pop_ he apparated straight into Ginny's room. Which ended up being in her bed, and accidentally halfway across her face and torso.

" _Ow! Harry!_ "

" _Silencio. Merlin,_ Ginny! I am so sorry, are you okay? I didn't mean to… Here let me look," Harry moved so that he was less on top of her face, and more next to her in her bed. He examined her face closely, and quickly determined that nothing was out of place.

"Eh, I've had worse" she said, touching her nose gingerly.

Harry winced apologetically, "so maybe apparating directly into a twin bed without warning wasn't my sauvest of moves…"

"I appreciate the sentiment," she said. Then smiled at him mischievously, "and I can think of an important activity we can do now that you're here…"

"And what might that be?" he teased.

"Snogging!" she replied with a laugh. He grinned and kissed her softly.

Before they could get too involved in the _activity_ , though, Harry had to know - "so what's the deal with this bracelet you gave me? I thought your mum was about to be raptured on the spot, and your dad looked like he wanted to strangle me."

"Oh, well… um… I didn't actually realize they'd know what it meant. I learned about them at Hogwarts - we don't have one in the family. I made it last year while you were away… it helped me to feel like I was doing something to be helpful, you know?" she confessed. He still didn't understand.

"Professor Babbling gave me the idea when we were studying them in class..." She was fidgeting with the blanket nervously for some reason. "It's a... protection amulet of sorts... It's not like it blocks spells or anything, but it's supposed to allow the receiver to draw strength from the giver in a time of great need… the strength of it comes from the power of the runes as well as the… um… _feelings_ the giver and receiver have for each other..."

He looked more carefully at the inscriptions on the leather. Most of them looked completely foreign, but he saw one image that looked distinctly like a stag, another that could have been a sun, and something else that looked like a constellation.

He was stunned. No one had ever given him something so meaningful before. He still didn't quite understand what it was that it did, but that was beside the point. Ginny had worked on this all last year- while he was gone - not knowing if he would come back… just because she _cared_. His heart felt so full of love for her at that moment.

She started rambling nervously, "If you think it's weird you don't need to wear it. I know it's a bit old-fashioned. I think dad freaked out a bit because it's more of a custom to give one when you're getting engaged or married. But, you know, you're always running off into danger and it seemed like it might be something you could use-"

He broke her off rambling by kissing her quite thoroughly.

"So, um, you're okay with it?" she asked, finally, a bit breathless.

"Okay with it? I _love_ it, Ginny," he said with feeling. She let out a relieved breath. "I think it's the nicest thing anyone has ever given me..."

"Really?"

"Really," he replied, green eyes meeting brown.

 _Tell her, you idiot. Tell her you love her._

"Ginny, I…"

She blinked at him… waiting.

He... didn't say it.

"Ginny, truly, it's amazing. I can't believe you did something like this for me. I won't ever take it off," he said, instead.

"Oh," she said simply. She sighed and buried her face in his chest.

"There's this one other present..." she said suddenly after a moment.

He was shocked, "Ginny, no, this is more than enough-"

She just smirked up at him and said simply:

"I forgive you."

It took him a moment to process her statement. When he finally understood, he laughed aloud, and hugged her to him.

"But I still get to snog you, right?"

"What do you think all this practice was for, you dolt?"

"But what if I want _you_ to kiss _me_ instead?"

She just smirked at him, and in true Ginny fashion, went about a very passionate and thorough demonstration. He groaned happily against her mouth.

This was the best birthday, _ever_.

* * *

Ginny's Hogwarts letter came the very next day, which had a few unintended consequences for Harry.

At dinner, as the family and Harry were digging into their chicken and potatoes, an owl tapped on the kitchen window. Mrs. Weasley went to investigate.

"Ginny, here - I think your Hogwarts letter has arrived. And I have one for Hermione too… we'll have to save it for her when she gets back. I guess even Hogwarts can't deliver to Australia. I don't have one for Harry and Ron, though- that's odd. Maybe they're coming with a second owl."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glanced at Ron, who was looking equally guilty. They still hadn't told Mrs. Weasley about their promise to start in the Auror department as soon as September 1st arrived. He was broken away from his thoughts, however, when he heard Ginny's excited squeal from the kitchen.

He stood up to go check and see what was going on, when she came running out of the kitchen, threw her arms around him, and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Harry blushed hotly after he was done being assaulted.

"Erm.. Ginny?"

"Harry! Harry! I got named Quidditch Captain! Quidditch Captain- can you believe it?!"

He forgot everything else and grinned proudly at her, hugging her and swinging her around.

"Ginny- That's bloody fantastic!"

He was so excited for her. It helped that Quidditch had cemented them as a couple. He didn't think he would ever be able to think of Quidditch without thinking of Ginny and vice versa. He bent his head to kiss her back, when-

"Harry, Ginny, is there something you would like to tell the family," asked Mr. Weasley slowly in an low, unrecognizable voice. Harry's excitement for Ginny immediately turned to ice in his stomach. He carefully extricated himself from her.

He could hear Ron mutter in the background, "those two and their bloody Quidditch…" But when he looked to Ron, his eyes were smiling.

Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, was unreadable.

"Harry- a word, please?" said Mr. Weasley, motioning to the back door.

"Oh come _on,_ dad," said Ginny. "What- do you think Harry's suddenly turned into a lecherous toad?"

"Maybe a fresh pickled one," quipped George, pretending to strike a cymbal with invisible drumsticks. He grinned at Ron. They both snickered.

"Ha. ha." retorted Ginny and then appealed to her mother, "Mum, please?"

"Arthur, really- it's _Harry_ " said Mrs. Weasley.

But Mr. Weasley was serious. Harry nervously followed Ginny's father out to the backyard.

He walked Harry into his shed. Harry thought he spied something in the back that looked strangely familiar, but before he could investigate further- Mr. Weasley had blocked his view.

"So," said Mr. Weasley, the same unreadable expression on his face that he had worn on Harry's birthday. "Harry- what exactly is going on between you and Ginny?"

He suddenly felt rather small under Mr. Weasleys gaze, despite the fact that he exceeded Mr. Weasley by at least 2 inches. But then rebelliously he thought- why should there be any problem here? He loved Ginny and he knew that she was happy with him… not to mention Mr. Weasley had known him since he was 11. It wasn't like he was some stranger.

He said, respectfully, "Well… um… sir…. Ginny and I - well, we started seeing each other at the end of my 6th year. I broke things off after Dumbledore's funeral, because, well honestly I didn't know what was going to happen to me- and certainly I didn't want anything to happen to her because of our, er… association..."

"That was wise." interjected Mr. Weasley. He looked like he was waiting for Harry to say more.

"Er… yes," stumbled Harry. He _really_ didn't want to continue this conversation. "But then- well - we had a fight after I got back - I thought she was seeing someone else and was being a bit of an idiot about it. But she hadn't been - I was mistaken - and then… you know… things kind of just picked up where they had left off... We didn't mean for it to come out this way… But I _am_ serious about her, if that's what you want to know… I'm not messing her around, or planning to ditch her or something..."

That's what fathers were scared of, right? Someone that was just looking for a bit of fun but no commitment? Ron had certainly made it clear _his_ position on that issue last year. Well, there was no need for Mr. Weasley worry about that, Harry knew. He couldn't imagine being with anyone besides Ginny. Ever.

Harry was quiet, not sure what else to say.

Mr. Weasley sighed, his look still unreadable, "Look, Harry, I've known you for a long time. I'm certainly not concerned about the quality of your character, but I have to admit I have some fatherly concerns. You've been isolated from the rest of the world this summer-"

"Not exactly my decision, that," Harry reminded him, trying to keep his voice from sounding too resentful.

"No, no, you're right. And Kingsley and I stand by that decision. You kids have all earned a bit of peace this summer. But while things aren't as bad as they were under You Know Who, there are still plenty of dangers and plenty of enemies. You have been protected here and at Grimmauld Place, but no doubt you will be back in very real danger once you start working in the Auror department come September...

"Forgive me, Harry, but I worry about Ginny's safety with you. I know you would never do anything intentionally to hurt her, but can you fault me, Harry? She's still my little girl. I know her, and I know she would jump right into the fight with you - it's one of the reasons why we're insisting she go back to Hogwarts this year…

"Harry, I'm sure you care for her. But I just want you to think about what kind of dangerous position it puts Ginny in, you being who you are. Wouldn't it be best to…" he trailed off.

Harry suddenly felt a surge of anger. Did he think that Harry hadn't already gone over this in his mind a million times - the fear and remorse he had felt when Ginny was lying, unconscious, on the couch at the Burrow. His heart stopping terror when Bellatrix Lestrange had sent a killing curse her way just months ago…

Harry found that his fists had clenched involuntarily. Mr. Weasley was speaking directly to his most private, deepest fears- "You think that I'm not terrified of the exact same thing? Do you really think I haven't seriously thought about what a dangerous position the girlfriend of ' _Harry Potter_ ' would be in? The world is going to be dangerous for everyone I care about until every one of those damned Death Eaters are locked up and I get the Elder Wand back. And I can't do a bloody thing about it until September 1st."

Mr. Weasley looked taken aback by Harry's intensity, "Well you're right of course... I just meant…"

"What exactly are you asking?" asked Harry bluntly. "Do you want me to break things off with Ginny?"

"Well I… I hadn't..." Mr. Weasley said, suddenly looking a bit guilty and uncomfortable. "Well no, I suppose not."

"Okay then," Harry said, with an edge. He suspected that if he ended things with Ginny a second time, that there would be no third chance.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "I'm sorry to have offended you Harry. You're an adult now and Ginny will be 17 in just a few short days. But, Merlin's Beard, 18… 17… you're both still so young… Someday you'll know… life happens so fast - it seems like just yesterday Ginny was just a little thing, running around with her first toy wand. Maybe I'm just not ready to accept that she's growing up… but Molly and I were just 16 when..." he said, mostly to himself.

It seemed like Mr. Weasley was having a bit of an internal struggle. Harry waited, not sure what to say. The older man finally seemed to come to some type of conclusion.

He said a bit sadly, "Harry, I love you like a son, and I know you make Ginny happy. You have my blessing, not that you really need it. But please just promise me you'll take care of her? That you'll do everything in your power to keep her safe?"

Harry's anger evaporated. He and Mr. Weasley were on the same side. They both loved the same spirited and wild red-headed girl and wanted the best for her.

"Of course," replied Harry. He turned to leave, thinking they were done.

"Wait a second, Harry," said Mr. Weasley. "There's one other thing we need to talk about. I'm assuming Vernon Dursley never had a discussion with you about, er, physical intimacy...?"

Harry wished the floor would swallow him whole- if it didn't, he thought he might die of embarrassment. Maybe he shouldn't have decided to come back to life after Voldemort killed him... Death might have been more pleasant…

Mortified, Harry made an unintelligible noise that he hoped Mr. Weasley would take as a yes and let him escape this situation as soon as possible.

Unfortunately for Harry, Mr. Weasley did not. "Well Harry, when a wizard loves a witch…"

* * *

When Harry went back inside he couldn't even look at Ginny. He ignored everyone and walked straight to his bedroom and flopped on Percy's bed, face in his pillow. Maybe if he just hid out for the remainder of the summer he could erase all memory of his mortification as Mr. Weasley educated him on the various intricacies of human copulation, making use of highly creative analogies. He also made it very clear that he would appreciate it if Harry and Ginny stayed abstinent for an indeterminate, yet very lengthy period of time. Harry had a sinking feeling that Mr. Weasley actually meant for the entire duration of their adult lives.

Not that it hadn't been at least somewhat educational - he certainly never knew that contraceptive spells or potions existed - but he would much preferred to have learned them from other sources. Anyone really - Mrs. Figg would have been preferable. Anyone but Ginny's father…

There was a knock on the door. He jumped and seriously contemplated apparating directly to Grimmauld Place. Instead, Harry cautiously went to open it, trepidatious of some further "education" that Mr. Weasley thought necessary to bestow…

It was Ron. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and let him into his room. He closed the door.

"What the name of Merlin's bollocks was that about?" blurted Ron, settling into a chair across from Harry. Harry had returned himself to Percy's bed in a daze, and was now staring at the ceiling.

He said eventually, "Ron, has your dad ever had a conversation with you about a dragon and a small dark cave…"

Ron stared - and then dissolved into hysterical laughter to the point of tears. Harry threw a pillow at him, which still didn't stop his hilarity. He took a full 5 minutes minutes to recover.

"Bloody hell," laughed Ron, wiping tears from his eyes. "I'm pretty sure we all had that talk at some point- but when I was like, what, 12…"

"Yeah, well… I like your dad and all, but I'm absolutely certain I didn't need to be a part of that Weasley family experience."

Ron dissolved again into gales of laughter.

"So how long have you and Ginny been back together, anyway?" asked Ron, making himself at home and tearing into a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans lying on top of Percy's wardrobe.

"I dunno- Maybe a month?" Harry hazarded.

"Blimey- you two sure kept things quiet."

"It's not that hard with you on the phone with Hermione all day long."

He chucked the pillow back in the general direction of Harry's face.

"She's coming back tomorrow you know."

Harry nodded- Ron had probably told him a hundred times about Hermione's anticipated return. Apparently things had gone quite smoothly with the memory restoration and after reuniting with their daughter, her parents decided to make a holiday of things in Australia before returning to Britain. Harry was contemplating an international move to Australia himself if it meant he never had to interact with Mr. Weasley again...

"You two are good together," Ron said suddenly.

"Hermione?" Harry started, extremely confused.

"No, you git, you and Ginny. You're happier when she's around. It's- it's nice..."

It was odd, Harry thought, the feeling of wanting to tell his best friend about how right it felt to be with Ginny, and how crazy he was for her- he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. It made things somewhat frustrating that his girlfriend also happened to be biologically related to his best friend. Best to stay quiet, he mused. Despite his general approval, Ron likely would not react well to any more detailed descriptions of Harry's feelings for Ginny.

"Thanks," Harry replied, smiling stupidly. "I reckon I feel the same about you and Hermione."

"I still don't feel like it's real," said Ron, popping 5 beans into his mouth at once, and immediately grimaced spitting them out. "What if she suddenly wakes up one day and realizes that she's made a huge mistake?"

"Yeah I wonder that too about Ginny," said Harry honestly.

"Come off it- Ginny's been crazy about you since she could say your name. Although, I think it's mostly because she's into guys with facial scars- no accounting for taste, I suppose - makes the dating pool rather slim, though-" Harry chuckled. Ron continued, "Hermione, though, she hated me at first and even since then it's often felt like barely more than an irritated tolerance… and she's so brilliant-"

"Ron. Hermione has fancied you since at least Fourth Year," Harry tried to reassure him.

"And some best mate you are, not even giving me a heads up!"


	11. Love

Harry rallied his courage and did emerge the following morning for breakfast. Ginny smirked when she saw him- he was still in his pajamas and his hair was, he was sure, sticking up at all angles. She was wearing her Holyhead t-shirt, but she had also donned some shorts and was definitely wearing undergarments, he noted, with disappointment.

 _Mr. Weasley was right to be worried, you pervert._

But Mr. Weasley had already left for the day, thank Merlin, and so Harry plopped down next to Ginny and across from George. Ginny squeezed his knee under the table, making him jump a foot in the air, and George started cackling.

"I hear our father gave you some words of wisdom last night, Harry," George said with a lascivious wink. "I wouldn't listen to his contraceptive charm recommendations, if I were you, though."

He leaned in toward Harry, "because they clearly didn't work for him and mum."

Harry blushed, hotly.

"George..." Ginny warned, her eyes narrowing.

However they were all interrupted by Mrs. Weasley's suddenly loud voice coming from the kitchen, and they jumped and turned toward the noise-

"You most certainly _are_ going back, Ronald!"

" _Mum,_ you can't decide this for me! I'm of age and I've already accepted the position with Kingsley. Dad knows and he thinks it's brilliant-"

"Damn your father! I have a few choice words for him when he gets home. I will _not_ have another child dropping out of Hogwarts. Think about your future!"

"Mum, my future is going to be _fine!_ Money won't be an issue - I'll be an Auror for Merlin's sake."

" _Exactly_ , Ronald! And when Kingsley brings home your and Harry's dead bodies from some idiotic mission…" Harry heard her choke and he assumed she had started crying. There was a lengthy pause.

"Mum…" they heard Ron say quietly, "things are different now. Plus we'll get training. Harry and I will be fine -"

Her tears sounded muffled now and he thought Ron had probably hugged her. George's teasing look fell from his face.

Finally they both emerged from the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley's cheeks were tear-streaked and Ron followed her, with eyes wide as saucers. He mouthed "help!" to Ginny.

She took the lead, helping Mrs. Weasley into a seat and putting her arm around her.

"Ginny, maybe you can talk some sense into these boys. It seems they've gotten it into their heads they want to be Aurors," her mum said with a loud sniffle.

"Mum…" she said quietly. "You can't possibly be surprised… they've been acting like junior Aurors for the last seven years. I think it's a good idea."

Mrs. Weasley rounded on her only daughter - "How will you feel, then, Ginny, if you hear the news that Harry - or Ron- have died? I know how worried you were last year - maybe you didn't say it, but I could tell - is that what you want? To go through all that again? Waiting, and wondering if Harry is coming home?"

Harry suddenly felt a pit in his stomach. He and Ginny hadn't even really discussed this - she knew his intentions, and he just assumed that she was okay with it.

Ginny said stiffly, "Of course I'll be worried… Last year was the hardest of my life." Harry's insides twisted at her words.

But then she continued, "But mum, that's not the point. This is important - what Harry and Ron want to do is _so_ important. Nearly half the Auror department is gone. Death Eaters are still running around free, hunting muggles and murdering innocent people. Some madman has the Elder Wand for Merlin's sake… And who else is going to help? Harry and Ron are brilliant at Defense. They have had more experience than anyone else I know except maybe Kingsley. And you know he wouldn't be recruiting from non-NEWT students if he didn't absolutely need to."

Ginny looked directly at Harry and he could read her conviction in those passionate brown eyes. "If Harry thinks he should go, then I _want_ him to. The world needs to be made good again… Think about Teddy… and Bill and Fleur's baby... Don't you think they deserve to grow up in a better world?"

Her family was looking at her as if she had sprouted a third eyebrow. However, Harry's heart swelled with pride at her words. He told her with his eyes, and squeezed her hand to let her know. Merlin, he loved this girl…

"Er… yeah. What she said," Ron added.

"Well pardon me if I think the world doesn't require any more sacrifices from this family," said Mrs. Weasley with emotion. She stood up.

They watched her leave the table, still sniffling, and go upstairs to her bedroom. Ashen faced, George followed not long after.

The mood in the kitchen didn't stay glum for long as Ron was nearly bursting with excitement. Grinning stupidly he finished eating and informed them that he was going to go dress and get ready to pick up Hermione. Harry recalled that she wasn't supposed to arrive until 3pm - he privately wondered how much "getting ready" Ron could possibly do between now and then.

Harry just fervently hoped that Ron wasn't going to over-do it with Charlie's old cologne again. Ron had discovered it a few weeks ago and had taken to applying it daily. The scent might be attractive to dragons, but somehow Harry doubted it would be at all impressive to any human woman, least of all Hermione.

Ron and Hermione were quickly wiped from his brain, however. As soon as they were alone, Harry turned to Ginny and immediately captured her lips with his own. When they broke apart, she was flushed and breathless.

"What was that for?"

He smirked and shrugged at her- "You're irresistible when you talk about saving the world."

She laughed, and teased, "So you don't think I'm irresistible the rest of the time?"

He raised an eyebrow - "What do _you_ think?" And he proceeded to pull her to him again, tickling her all over and kissing her quite thoroughly. She squealed and pulled away laughing -

"Okay okay, you win! I surrender!" she pushed him away, laughing still, trying to catch her breath. They both settled down and turned back to their eggs.

"Ginny-" he paused, suddenly serious. He wasn't quite sure how to ask… he suddenly felt awkward. It just seemed appropriate today- especially after the conversation yesterday with Mr. Weasley, and now with Mrs. Weasley and George. He half hoped Ginny would decline… She paused her egg consumption to look up at him quizzically. He sighed and used his fork to push the remains of his breakfast around his plate. He finally said, "I think we should talk about… you know… things..."

Her eyes widened and she swallowed her eggs in one gulp. He was grateful she understood his inarticulate request. She nodded at him.

"Shower quick and meet me in the orchard?" she asked. He nodded.

* * *

He arrived in the orchard, his hair still wet from the shower. He knew where she would be - they had found a spot under an apple tree a few weeks ago that was quite private. It required walking over many leaves, branches, and climbing through a bush to actually get there, so they had mutually decided was an ideal spot for outdoor snogging. They would undoubtedly hear if someone was approaching from the house.

Ginny had brought a tattered pink coverlet which she had thrown on the ground under the tree. She was sitting on it, knees to her chest, with her back toward him, but she turned her head toward him as he approached.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she responded, in a very un-Ginny like shy voice.

Harry had deja vu back to their first meeting at the Burrow this summer. There was strained silence between them now, but for very different reasons.

He plopped down next to her and tried to break the tension. Grinning mischievously at her, he shook his head like a wet dog and covered her in a watery spray.

"Prat," she laughed and proceeded to wipe her face off on the front of his shirt.

The tension was broken. _Good_. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he put an arm around her.

Finally he blurted, "I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was away last year, Ginny. You don't know how many times I came close to scrapping the whole thing and coming back to Hogwarts just to see you."

She smiled sadly, "And I felt selfish all year for wanting you to... I missed you like mad..."

He berated himself for the thousandth time for ever doubting her. He laid back on the blanket and pulled her down with him.

"Instead I got to be stuck in a tent in the woods with your brother and Hermione for the better part of a year, and I really couldn't decide what would be worse - if they admitted their feelings to each other and just snogged already, or if it was preferable to watch them moon over each other like love-sick puppies."

She snickered, "not-snogging is definitely better, Harry. Some things cannot be unseen."

He grimaced in agreement, remembering walking in on them at the Burrow earlier in the summer. They were both quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Ginny. There's just so much… I don't even know where to start."

"The beginning, perhaps?" she smirked as she poked him.

"Hah, well I was an infant when it all started- seems like a long way to go back."

"We have all the time in the world, now."

He squeezed her. Now that they were here, he wasn't sure if he could tell her. There was so much. And how would she react? All the secrets he had kept from her… all the danger.

She pulled his face to look at her, brown eyes meeting green.

It was like she read his mind. "Harry - being with you this summer has been perfect. Nothing is going to change that. But I want more... I want to know you. _All_ of you. Please."

And with those simple words the dam he hadn't realized was inside of him broke. He realized he wanted her to know him, just like he wanted to know her. Ginny would understand… And he loved her... he could tell her...

So he did.

And he didn't just tell her about Voldemort, but he told her about himself, Harry, and his whole life. He told her about growing up with the Dursleys, the cupboard under the stairs. How they told people he was "disturbed" and he wasn't allowed to ask questions about his parents. And that for ten years he thought his parents died in a car crash, and that's where his scar came from.

"Those bloody _wankers!_ " she seethed.

But then he told her about Hagrid's visit, and how he found out he was a wizard on his 11th birthday. He talked about Hedwig, getting his first wand, and learning about the connection to Lord Voldemort without truly understanding what it meant.

He spoke of meeting her family at Platform 9 ¾ and she smiled wistfully when he told her that he remembered seeing her there, crying and laughing, and running after the train.

And he told her about his adventures at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione. She had heard some of the stories, from Ron, of course, but she didn't know it all.

Ginny was particularly curious about The Chamber of Secrets. He initially didn't want to tell her, but she pushed him - "I want to know what _you_ went through, Harry."

So, reluctantly, he told her. She hadn't ever heard him talk about seeing her in the chamber - thinking that she was dead - or his conversation with Tom Riddle. She hadn't ever heard the details of his battle with the Basilisk, or his close scrape with death himself, only to be saved by Fawkes. As he spoke he felt rather than heard her sobs against him. He couldn't help but be a bit surprised… Ginny didn't cry...

"What is it?" he asked, stroking her hair, not sure exactly what to do.

"Oh Harry, I was _such_ an idiot," she cried into his shoulder. "I can't believe I wrote in that diary in the first place, and trusted him. And then when I got rid of it, and you found it, I was more worried about what you would think of me than the consequences of what I was doing. People could have _died_ , Harry. You went through so much… You almost _died_!"

Harry was floored. He had no idea she still carried that burden.

"Ginny.." he started. She was buried in his shirt.

Gently, he tipped her chin up to look at him. She blinked at him from red watery eyes. He said with conviction, "Ginny- I've never _ever_ thought less of you for anything you wrote, did, or anything that happened that year. Lucius Malfoy knew exactly what he was doing, giving you that diary. For Merlin's sake, Dobby knew what was going to happen before school even began. If it hadn't been you, it would have been someone else. And I can guarantee that if it had been anyone else, they wouldn't have been able to hold him off for an entire year like you did. It was _not_ your fault."

She blinked at him, gazing at him, as if she was trying to believe him, but couldn't. She gave a mumbled reply, instead, "I just always felt like if I had been more like you, then I would have been able to fight him. I wouldn't have been so easily manipulated. I felt so embarrassed, and so weak…"

"Is that really what you think?" He was truly shocked. His Ginny? _Weak_?

She just nodded, breaking eye contact.

Finally he said to her- "Voldemort possessed me too, you know… in the Department of Mysteries. It was after I ran off after Bellatrix. He was dueling Dumbledore, and he wanted to see how far Dumbledore would go to destroy him. It was just to taunt Dumbledore - he knew Dumbledore wouldn't kill me. But it was agony, Ginny. I couldn't fight him. The only thing that made him leave my head was that he couldn't tolerate my 'feelings' according to Dumbledore.

"So the fact that you coped with him invading your mind for an entire year… at the age of eleven, no less? That's the opposite of weak, in my book."

"You really think so?" she asked, sniffling.

"Are you serious?" he asked incredulously, turning so they were both face to face on the blanket. "Ginny. You're the strongest person I know."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but a huge hiccough came out instead. They both burst out laughing, her laugh a bit more watery than his. He pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry," she said eventually after she stopped hiccoughing. "I interrupted your story."

* * *

And so they continued talking, into the late morning. Mostly it was Harry sharing his tale of his Hogwarts adventures and Voldemort, but he learned his share about Ginny as well.

For example, he had no idea that her first kiss had been Neville Longbottom during her third year. It had happened at the Yule Ball - "when _someone_ was too thick to consider asking me" - and her description of it had Harry in stitches.

They had been walking outside for some fresh air and Neville had been bouncing around her nervously like a jack rabbit. Ginny thought maybe he had to use the loo, and was about to suggest it when he abruptly pulled her to him and kissed her. The kiss landed more in the space between her top lip and nose, and she started giggling because all she could think about was whether or not Neville liked the taste of her bogeys.

He completely misinterpreted her laughter as enjoyment of the kiss, and so he tried to kiss her again.

She managed to dodge his second kiss, which lead to a very awkward discussion about just being friends… and, naturally, being Neville, he had spent the rest of the dance apologizing so profusely for his forward behavior that Ginny had to threaten to hex him just to get him to stop.

 _Oh God, poor Neville_... But Harry couldn't stop laughing.

"Well if your first kiss was so much better, let's hear it, then."

That was a sobering request.

 _Damn._

After taking the mickey out of Harry about Madam Puddifoots for a solid ten minutes, their conversation finally turned to Sirius.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny had asked him quietly. He didn't have to ask to know that she was talking about the veil.

He felt the now familiar feelings of grief and guilt rush through him. No, he didn't _want_ to talk about it. But Ginny had been so vulnerable with him about The Chamber of Secrets…

So he rallied his courage.

She hadn't known much about Sirius until the summer before 5th year, when they all spent time at Grimmauld Place as the Order Headquarters. So he filled her in on his connection to Sirius, the Time- Turner incident, Peter Pettigrew, and his stint as "Snuffles." And he told her about Sirius' friendship with his dad, and the pensieve memory he had accidentally seen of Snape's.

"So that's what you needed to talk to Sirius about that day we got kicked out of the library…"

Harry nodded sadly.

And taking a deep breath, he finally told her about the veil. He tried hard not to get choked up, but didn't manage it. It had felt like his heart had been ripped out - that he had lost both another father and a brother in that one instant.

The tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes. It was still so raw and painful, even after everything else that he had been through since. Harry had really loved him and would give anything to go back in time and do things differently.

There were no words of comfort that she could give to make it better, and she knew it. So, Ginny just held him. And he loved her for it.

It was close to noon when Harry finally began to tell Ginny about sixth year, Dumbledore, and the Horcruxes.

"I just hope you can forgive me Ginny…" he said quietly, to her hair.

"For what?" she asked.

"For not telling you any of this when we were together, before. I made a promise to Dumbledore that I wouldn't tell a soul besides Ron and Hermione. I think he thought - or at least hoped - that we would have the best shot of seeing things through to the end. I kept my promise… no one else knew… The night Dumbledore died we had gone together in search of a Horcrux..."

And he told her what happened in the cave - the Drink of Despair that Dumbledore drank, and the Inferi that came to life before them. He told her how they stumbled into a trap on their way back to Hogwarts- Dumbledore was already dying, and too weak to fight - and how Draco Malfoy had disarmed him.

He described Draco's reluctance, and how he couldn't say the words, and how, finally, Snape had taken charge and cast the fatal curse…

They both held each other for a long while after that, lost in memories of what happened next.

"It was only after Dumbledore died, I think, that it hit me, really. The prophecy, the link Voldemort and I had, ' _neither can live while the other survives._ ' I knew it had to be me, Ginny. There wasn't anyone else - not my parents, not Sirius, not the Ministry, not even Dumbledore… I had to face him - but, I needed to make sure he _could_ actually die before I did."

"So that's why you left last year - to find these, er- Horcruxes- and try to find a way to destroy them?"

"Pretty much."

"Nice of Dumbledore to give you a decent heads up about it," she grumbled.

"That's exactly what I thought at first. But, Ginny, I think he was trying to give me a life. He wanted me to be a kid. He wanted me to have friends, play Quidditch, snog pretty witches-"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Okay- okay - just one _extremely_ pretty witch. Cho was definitely one of the warty ones."

She smiled, smugly.

"Plus, Dumbledore didn't even have the mystery completely solved. He had only discovered three- and one was a fake. You actually helped discover the first one, incidentally."

That made her start- "Me?"

"The Diary."

She looked stunned.

"Merlin's bollocks Harry," she breathed. "So it was more than just his memory… it was a part of his _soul?_ "

Harry nodded.

"Bloody hell..."

He told her the rest then - about their year on the run, camping with Ron and Hermione. About the Ministry and Umbridge. And how they struggled forever to figure out how to destroy the horcruxes. He first made her swear not to tell the rest of her family, but he even told her about much Ron was affected by the locket, and how he he had abandoned their quest. He told her about Christmas at Godric's Hollow and Voldemort's trap laid for him there. How during their escape his wand snapped in half… How close to giving up he had been -

\- until finally Harry saw the doe patronus -

"A doe?" Ginny started.

Harry nodded, puzzled by her reaction - "It was my mum's patronus, but Snape had cast it. Apparently Snape's took the same form as her's when he fell in love with her. I didn't know any of that until later, though. My dad's was a stag, like mine."

"Oh…" she said softly and looked deep in thought.

And he told her the rest - the return of Ron, the visit to Xenophilius, learning about The Deathly Hallows, and their trip to Malfoy Manor.

He told her then about the deal with Griphook and their break-in at Gringotts to steal Helga Hufflepuff's cup. Ginny had some choice curse words to share when she heard that Griphook had abandoned them in the cursed vault while he ran off with the Sword of Gryffindor.

Then he told about their escape on the back of the pale dragon, and their arrival at Hogwarts. He told her about destroying Hufflepuff's cup and Ravenclaw's diadem.

And, finally, how they had gone to the Shrieking Shack to kill Nagini, but instead witnessed the murder of Professor Snape. He told her how Snape gave Harry his memories at the last possible moment, which proved his innocence and also told Harry about his lifelong love for his mother, Lily.

He trailed off, finally, and was quiet...

"Harry… I want to know what happened in the Forbidden Forest. Please..." she whispered, bravely.

He swallowed, hard. He couldn't look at her or he might not be able to speak. He closed his eyes and finally said- "At the last possible moment I went to the forest. I wore my invisibility cloak with me so no one would try to stop me. I- I saw you, Ginny. You were helping some girl who was hurt. I was so close to stopping then, and going to you… but I knew I mustn't… I wouldn't have been able to… well... I saw Neville after and told him to kill Nagini- that whatever happened, the snake must die."

"But _why_ did you go Harry? What was the point? You could have stayed - you know we would have all fought him with you - together."

He sighed. She hadn't figured it out yet. He put a hand to his scar, "It was because I realized that I was the final horcrux, Ginny."

"No…" she gasped. And it was finally too much for her. He could hear her weeping quietly into his chest. He stroked her hair as he went on - he needed to get this out - needed her to know…

"I opened the snitch Dumbledore had given me at the very last minute. He made it so that it wouldn't open unless I was going to my death. Dumbledore knew… he knew all along what I was…

"The snitch held the Resurrection Stone. I saw my parents, Ginny. And Sirius, and Remus. They were there with me - or at least some form of them was. They helped me as I went to face him.

"And then finally I was there… I just stood there... And he hit me with the killing curse."

He felt hot tears falling from his own eyes. She had her tear-soaked face in his shirt and was clutching him, as if to prove to herself that he was actually real- the real Harry, made of flesh and blood. He hugged her back, almost desperately, to him. How close it had been… he remembered how he had felt- when he thought he would never see her again…

After several minutes he finally pulled himself together… Ginny was sniffling, but seemed to have stopped crying. She still had his shirt in a death grip.

"I- I ended up somewhere. I can't describe it other than I think it was a place somewhere between life and death. I saw Dumbledore there… we spoke… he apologized to me, and told me he was proud of me. And then he told me the final piece of information that he had only dared hoped would come to pass - that not only was Voldemort's soul tethered to my life, but that my life was tethered to his- because of Voldemort's choice in his resurrection, we now shared my mother's blood. Voldemort's Horcrux would be destroyed, but I had a choice - a choice to return or a choice to " _go on."_

"I won't lie and say I wasn't tempted, because I was, Ginny. So many of the people I love are… wherever _on_ is… And it would have been so much easier… it seemed so peaceful there. But I couldn't. I knew I needed to see this through to the end.

"It was actually Malfoy's mother who saved me in the end. When I woke up she checked on me and knew I was alive. But she lied to Voldemort saying I was dead, in exchange for me telling her that Malfoy was alive and in the castle. I hated making everyone - you especially - think I was dead, but I couldn't think of any other way..."

They were quiet for a time. Both of them lost in their memories of that horrible, fateful day.

Ginny's head was resting on his heart, her silky hair tickling his nose. Harry had trapped one of her hands in his, and held it to his chest.

She finally spoke, quietly, but fiercely - "It was the worst moment of my entire life, Harry, thinking he had killed you... I had never felt anything like I what I felt then… it was like being stabbed in the chest, but worse, because I didn't think it would ever heal... I had always wanted Voldemort to be dead - we all did - but in that moment I wanted to be the one to kill him. Not for any pure or noble reason, but just to hurt him as much he had hurt me. To take all of my pain and shove it straight back into his shriveled, evil, black heart- "

" _Merlin,_ I love you," Harry murmured softly, without even thinking.

She froze.

He cursed himself. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"What now?" Ginny breathed softly.

"I - er…" He felt his face heat up, and his heart was suddenly beating quite a bit faster. Her ear was directly over it - he wondered if she could tell...

The voice in the back of his head pushed him on, _Get it together, Potter. You can face down Lord Voldemort, but can't tell the girl you love how you feel about her?_

He knew it was too late to back out now…

"Ginny - what we have - this- this _thing_ between us - it can't be common, can it? I don't know what else to call it - love, magic, both? It makes me crazy - I feel on fire when you're around me, and when you're gone, I feel like I'm missing the most important part of me…it scares me to think about how much power this feeling has… I-"

He took a steadying breath, then plunged on, blurting his confession:

"Ginny... when I stood in the forest with Voldemort, waiting to die… the very last thing I thought about before he killed me was you. And the real reason I chose to come back?" he pressed her hand under his tightly to his chest. "- I came back for _this_. For _you_."

She was like a statue.

What he wouldn't give to read her mind… Maybe it was too much, too soon? He hoped he didn't scare her.

 _Hey Ginny… surprise! Did you know that you're my reason for living?_ _No pressure or anything..._

So anxiously he added - "I mean, I don't expect you to feel the same. I know it's sudden - there's plenty of time for… it just kind of slipped out- "

She was still lying on his chest, eyes closed, face completely blank - he couldn't read her…

"Ginny - please… say _something_..." The silence was agony.

She finally turned to look at him- her eyes full of feeling and bright with tears. "It took you long enough."

And she was kissing him, and he was kissing her. It was a kiss of love, of passion, of hope - a kiss of a promised future yet to come. He poured out his soul and she accepted - all of his heartache and all of his joy, his incredible feeling of love and admiration for this woman that met him kiss-for-kiss, spar-for-spar, who, he thought, knew him better than he knew himself.

However long later - he had lost all sense of time and space - they broke apart.

He was in a daze. He didn't ever want to let her go. He wanted to bottle this feeling and keep it forever.

"How long?" she murmured.

He thought about it for a minute and then grinned, "Since I first saw you snogging Dean, 6th year."

She smacked him playfully, "you are so full of it."

"Hey!" protested Harry. "I stand by it! But, I'll admit, I didn't realize it for what it was until Voldemort..." He couldn't complete the thought.

Ginny made a small strangled noise into his shirt.

"So, er… what about you?" asked Harry, glancing down at her. He knew she had just told him with her kisses, but he wanted to hear it from her lips.

He waited for her response. She surprised him that instead of speaking, she lifted her wand toward the center of the grove, drawing his eye.

He could barely hear her as she whispered, " _Expecto Patronum..._ "

And from her wand emerged a perfect patronus - but instead of her horse, he watched as a white doe appeared... His heart soared as he watched her doe spiritedly dancing circles around the grove before vanishing into the trees. Her patronus had changed… to match his…

His breath came short as she turned her blazing brown eyes on him, her fiery hair tousled in a red mane around her face.

"Harry Potter, I am _so_ stupidly in love with you."

He pulled her lips back to his, and proceeded to let her know just exactly how he felt about that.


	12. Diagon Alley

Harry and Ginny were walking back to the Burrow, arms draped around each other, as Ron and a very tan Hermione were arriving back from the airport with Mr. Weasley and the Grangers.

"- lift and thrust you call it? Incredible.. just incredible!" Harry heard Mr. Weasley say, in awe.

The Grangers stayed for dinner, and Harry could tell that Ron was nervous - his ears were pink for nearly the entire dinner. All in all, from Harry's perspective, however, Ron seemed to be doing quite well. He made Mr. Granger laugh as he described, in both a proud and teasing way, Hermione's obsessive bookishness at school and how she was always making sure that he and Harry toed the line.

"She gets it from her mother," Mr. Granger winked at Ron.

They got to hear about Australia and how shocked they had been when Hermione had showed up and reversed the memory spell. Apparently at first they had been quite upset with her, but after she explained what had happened and why it was necessary, they were extremely proud of her.

Harry and Ginny were inseparable that evening. She sat next to him and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop himself from looking at her, whispering stupid nothings in her ear, laughing with her, playing with her hair... Their conversation earlier had brought them closer than he had thought possible. He was extremely glad, in retrospect, at his unconscious slip of the tongue...

Ginny, too, seemed completely absorbed with him. She was barely touching her food and kept teasing him with small secret touches on his thigh that were driving him mad. He was extremely glad Mr. Weasley had seated himself near the Grangers and was thoroughly engaged in a detailed discussion about the job duties of a Flight Attendant.

Mrs. Weasley, on the other hand was looking at Harry and Ginny through wistful, misty eyes. After dinner, she gave Harry an impulsive hug, and a kiss on his cheek, before scurrying into the kitchen. Ron shot Harry a questioning look, but Harry just shrugged.

The foursome retired into the sitting room after dinner, Ginny, with her head in Harry's lap, and Ron and Hermione sitting close to each other across the way. Hermione entertained them with stories of Australia, her failed attempts at surfing, and informed them how, instead of Owl post, the wizards there use Kangaroos for mail delivery.

Ginny began nodding off and at Harry's prodding finally agreed to go upstairs to sleep instead of using him as her personal bed. He walked her to the foot of the stairs where she kissed him goodnight and whispered "I love you," in his ear sending a very pleasant shiver down his spine.

He walked back to sit with Ron and Hermione, who were cuddled even closer now.

Hermione commented slyly as he walked in, "you and Ginny seem, er… quite close, Harry."

He flopped down on the couch in a reclining position and shot her an enigmatic smile.

"I told you they were back together on the cellumabob thingy, Hermione-" informed Ron.

"Yes, I remember, Ron. It just… seemed like things were more serious..."

Suddenly Ron shot straight up in his chair. Then, Hermione- "Ow! Ron! Be careful!"

"You and Ginny were gone all day today…." Ron observed slowly. "What were you- did you...?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend, "Ron, we weren't shagging if that's what you're asking."

"Oh… okay then." Ron muttered and settled back into his seat.

"Ron," Hermione lectured, "not everything in a relationship has to be about physicality. I just meant that they seemed extra connected than in the past, that's all. Harry couldn't stop staring at her. It was very cute."

"I'm right here, Hermione," grumbled Harry. He was getting a bit irritated at Hermione's prying interest. But then she gave him a sly smile and floored him -

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Harry looked like someone in love…"

Yes, Hermione was definitely a legilimens, Harry suddenly decided.

Ron was staring at him as if Hermione had said that Harry was moving to Mars. Harry cursed himself for flushing then. He glared at Hermione.

But then he watched as Ron suddenly began laughing. "Come off it Hermione… you can't fall in love after a month."

Harry watched as Hermione's face changed from smug to indignant, "Oh really, Ron? So, in your mind, what is the more _appropriate_ timeline?"

Ron suddenly looked scared. Harry knew that he did not want to get involved with this one.

"Well it's getting kind of late…" Harry stood up. Ron watched Harry's movements with panic, as if his departure was sentencing Ron to a date with an acromantula.

"Oh come on, Harry, I was just teasing you. Don't be upset," said Hermione.

He smirked evilly at her, "I'm not upset, I just thought I'd give you some privacy to work on your - what did you call it...? _Physicality_?"

He was rewarded with a pillow in the face before he trotted up to his bedroom.

Ron and Hermione were quickly forgotten as Harry undressed and let his thoughts wander over the events of the day. He couldn't help grinning stupidly to himself as he hugged his pillow to his chest.

 _Ginny Weasley is in love with me._

* * *

Ginny's birthday was just a few days away and Harry desperately needed an excuse to get to Diagon Alley without giving himself away.

Fortunately for him, the group was planning an outing to buy Ginny and Hermione their things for the upcoming school year, and Harry and Ron needed to get a few supplies that Ministry had written to them to bring to their first day of Auror training.

Bill had written to Harry and told him that he had managed to negotiate on his behalf with the Goblins regarding the break-in earlier in the year. Bill was successful, but only after a substantial amount of money and treasure had been transferred from the Ministry as reparations. Bill had also sent Harry a bag full of Galleons for the time being, and recommended that Harry stay out of Gringotts for a little while… Apparently the Goblins were still a bit peeved about the damages…

With that, Harry and his friends wandered Diagon Alley, excited for a change of scenery. Harry and Ron, snickering immaturely, were keen on finding out what a "wand sheath" exactly was... It was one of the items on their list for Auror training.

"Honestly, you two," Hermione said.

Living his normal daily life between Grimmauld Place and The Burrow all summer, Harry had completely forgotten his new heightened celebrity. Now that he was out in public, it seemed to him that nearly everyone he passed was pointing his way and staring. He could barely walk a few steps without an anonymous witch or wizard coming forward to shake his hand, to thank him, hug him, or request an autograph- which he point-blank refused to do.

Ginny stayed by his side, for which he was extremely grateful. He saw many dirty looks exchanged between the younger female witches and Ginny for this - however Ginny seemed to find it all very amusing and kept Harry highly entertained with her impressions of their simpering. He had never found his fame to be very enjoyable before, but as with everything, it seemed, Ginny seemed to know just what to do about it.

When they had a moment alone at Madam Malkins, he told her he loved her for it, and was rewarded by a kiss so intoxicating that he had completely lost track of everything else until he heard Ron loudly clearing his throat behind them.

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were even getting some of the so-called "glory." Ron positively beamed the first time someone shook his hand, and recognized him from his Wizard Card picture. He spent over 5 minutes embellishing on their adventures (which, Harry thought privately, was hardly necessary) with a very pretty young witch, who kept twirling her hair, giggling, and touching him on the arm. Hermione kept sending pointed glares Ron's way, and finally interrupted them by snaking an arm around his waist, and pulling him away from the very disappointed witch.

However, after a particularly sour smelling older woman named Dahlia Grizzle horrified Ron by embracing him for a full minute, he had finally had enough.

"This is absolutely mental," he said with exasperation as he and Harry ducked behind a stack at Flourish and Blotts to avoid being seen by a group of customers. "How are we even supposed to buy _anything_ at this rate?"

Harry agreed with him. His whole mission had been to try to give Ginny the slip and get to The Broom Shop without her noticing, and at this rate it was going to be nigh on impossible. He wished he had brought his invisibility cloak.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he spotted a book entitled _Glamorous Glamours, a comprehensive collection of charms to woo your wizard,_ with blonde witch with extremely plump red lips winking at him from the cover.

Harry had an idea.

"Psst… Hermione, over here!" Harry pulled her behind the stacks quickly. She looked relieved, but kept looking back over her shoulder. She apparently had just given the slip to a group of second years.

"Hermione," Harry asked, "what do you know about performing Glamour spells...?"

* * *

Five minutes later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione emerged from their hiding place, unrecognizable to the casual observer. Harry appeared to be a thin faced blonde wizard with thick framed rectangular glasses. Ron was now a stockier, auburn haired wizard with full mustache and beard, and Hermione had given herself dramatically arched eyebrows and shiny sleek dark hair with a large mole on her upper lip. If you knew what you were looking for, you could look past the glamour and see their regular selves underneath the disguise, but to the casual observer they looked completely believable.

Grinning at their cleverness and giddy with their newfound anonymity, they managed to help Hermione find all of the books that she required for her NEWT classes - and then, of course, at least 5 more thick textbooks that she excitedly referred to her "impulse buys." Ron was teasing her to no end - "Blimey, Hermione, don't normal girls impulse buy things like dresses and jewelry…?"

Harry spotted Ginny at the cash register and he wandered over to her, slipping his arm around her waist.

And then it all happened before he could even react. Harry shot backwards into a shelf of books, hitting his head so hard he saw stars. And then he felt the most unusual sensation of pain, pressure, and fluttering inside his sinuses. He immediately began to sneeze and he finally realized what the Weasley brothers had always been fearful to elicit… bats by the dozen were coming out of his nose with each sneeze. Harry couldn't stop himself from sneezing… it was as if his nose was possessed- which, he supposed, it was...

The shop owner was in a frenzy, cursing them all and chasing bats around the store with a broom to the shrieks of other customers.

Ron and Hermione came running over.

"Ginny, you idiot!" yelled Ron. "That's Harry!"

She looked as if she would curse him too. But then she blinked and stared -

Her eyes were squinting at him, "...Ron? … Hermione?" And then, "Oh Merlin… _Harry!"_ He had just sneezed out what felt like an entire bat colony, when she whipped toward him and performed the countercurse. He instantly stopped sneezing and the fluttering pressure in his head instantly evaporated.

" _Hey!_ You told _me_ there wasn't a countercurse!" Ron turned on his sister.

She shrugged, "Bill taught me to never show all my cards."

Ron was fuming with his newfound knowledge. Harry got to his feet and was rubbing the back of his head where it had collided with the bookshelf. He could feel a lump already.

Ginny winced, looking extremely remorseful.

He gave her a rueful smile, "Damn, Ginny, I guess you _reall_ y aren't into blondes…"

He saw her visibly relax. "Well, that _is_ why I tend to curse Malfoy after all," she quipped.

Harry laughed and pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

"Mmmm, Draco… such a lovely kisser…."

"Agh!" Harry exclaimed, jumping back. He turned to Hermione. "That's it - I need a new hair color."

* * *

The bat-bogey hex was a convenient - albeit extremely uncomfortable - accident, as far as Harry was concerned. He was able to give the slip to Ron and Ginny, claiming that Hermione was insisting that they go to the apothecary to get a salve for his head injury.

"Er-" started Hermione then seeing Harry's look, she immediately caught on. "Oh yes - we really should pick up some Essence of Mudroot, Harry."

So they left Ron and Ginny outside Flourish and Blotts and headed to the Apothecary where Hermione was more than happy engage herself in "shopping" for various emollients and unctures. Harry disappeared to make his purchase.

Quality Quidditch Supplies was just around the corner and Harry realized this was the first time he had actually set foot in the store. The shop was quite small, he observed, but on further inspection he noted a hidden curtain labeled "Testing In Progress," and he was delighted to discover a huge back room designed specifically for giving new brooms a test run.

The room was clearly designed by magic - probably using some version of an expansion charm similar to the one that Hermione had used for their tent last year. It currently appeared enchanted to look like a pine forest.

A bored looking wizard was manning the entrance asked him what terrain he preferred.

"Er… a Quidditch field, I guess?" said Harry.

The wizard rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "another one that thinks he's the next Viktor Krum…"

He tapped his wand 3 times on a wall placard and the room flickered into an extremely large Quidditch Stadium. Harry felt excitement course through him- he had never played on such a field.

He spent more time than he had intended in the testing room- The Nimbus 2000 brought back so many memories for him that he almost purchased that one straight away. But in the end he convinced himself to test two others brooms as well.

He started with the Nimbus 2001, which he quickly determined was barely a step up from the Nimbus 2000 - just slightly faster, and a sleeker design, perhaps, but hardly an improvement on the essentials. Not to mention, it was Malfoy's broom. He just wasn't sure he stomach seeing Ginny ride it.

There was a new broomstick on the market called the Thunderbolt V that he was quite intrigued with. He wasn't familiar with this line of broomsticks, and he saw on the description tag that the company had not come out with a new generation broomstick in over a decade.

Seeing a potential customer in Harry, the shop owner scurried over.

"An excellent choice, sir. The Thunderbolt has been an excellent seller… and you'll be hard pressed to find another broom in its class with the same turning precision and agility. It's the birch and hazel twigs they use… proprietary combination, of course…"

According to the shop owner, the only broom on the market that exceeded the Thunderbolt V was the Firebolt, which had remained solidly on the top of all charts in Broomstick Quality Reports for the past 5 years. He asked the shop owner about the Firebolt's price - and quickly decided that it was out of the question. He assumed Ginny would prefer to have the second best broom on the market if it meant that Harry would still be able to afford to eat.

 _How much gold did Sirius have, anyway?_ he wondered in amazement.

Armed with that knowledge, Harry took the Thunderbolt out for testing - Harry instantly felt the rush of adrenaline and excitement so familiar to him, as he shot and swerved through the air. Now _that_ was a fast broom. He spent quite a long time testing the Thunderbolt, wanting to ensure that it would be a good broom for Ginny's position as Chaser. While he agreed that the Firebolt was superior, he nevertheless was thoroughly impressed by the Thunderbolt's response time and turning speed. It could go from extremely high speeds to a complete stop in a near instant. And despite the thin handle, it was quite stable in the air. He threw a few Quaffles through the goal posts just as a final test, and then flew back down to the field, with an elated smile.

This was the one.

So in the end, he made his purchase, and watched the shop owner don white gloves, and gingerly packed the broom in its case, polishing the handle to an immaculate sheen before covering it in black velvet and securing the latch.

"Er… is there any chance I could keep the broom here and send my house elf to pick it up later? It's supposed to be a surprise..."

"Oh _absolutely_. No need to say more." He took out a quill and ink - "I'll just need to jot down some information, Mr…?"

"Potter," Harry said, and watched as the shop owner jumped a good five inches as he abruptly saw through Harry's disillusionment. He dropped his quill with a start.

"Great scott, you're _Harry Potter…_ " the man breathed, staring as Harry nodded an awkward assent.

"Merlin's Beard… my grandchildren will be tickled pink when I tell them... goodness, how rude of me, I didn't even introduce myself… I'm Richard Rooney, but every just calls me Dicky," he babbled grabbing and shaking Harry's hand with vigor. "It's an honor, simply an honor."

Then, as if suddenly realizing something important he shot an abrupt glance over Harry's shoulder, before saying, "If I may be so bold as to ask you to wait here a moment? I won't be long."

Harry sighed and looked at the clock. Harry really hoped "Dicky" wasn't going to ask him to sign anything or take a photograph for the grandchildren. But Mr. Rooney had simply gone to usher out the remaining customer, glanced about the street for a moment before closing the door, locking it, and closing the curtains shut.

Harry was immediately on alert.

 _What the...?_

Harry's wand was in his hand immediately, and watched uneasily as the shop owner walked back over to him.

He saw the shop owner glance at Harry's drawn wand, and his eyebrows shot up, "Oh- no. Oh, goodness - I'm so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, Mr. Potter. I mean you no harm. My wife - muggle born - you see. We're so incredibly thankful..."

He gestured at the drawn curtains, "you just never know who might be listening or watching, even these days..." Mr. Rooney leaned closer to Harry. Harry dropped his arm, but still held his wand tightly in his grasp.

"I don't mean to frighten you, Harry - is it alright if I call you Harry?" he said. "My conscience just wouldn't have felt right if I let you leave here without tell you…" He glanced around once more before speaking again-

"Not ten minutes ago a hooded man was in here, looking at broomsticks," Mr. Rooney began. "He was an odd fellow - I couldn't put me finger on what it was - but he made me feel uncomfortable to say the least and I considered asking him to leave. But, I thought to myself: Dicky you're being daft… a customer is a customer, and there haven't been any problems in Diagon Alley in months. So I just let him be.

"But the man stayed in the shop a long while, as if he were waiting for someone, and he never tried a broom. I finally approached him to ask if I could help him - and he asked me if I had seen _you_ of all people. I hadn't, of course, and I told him so. And not long after that, he swept out of the store. But as he opened the door to leave, his left sleeve slipped, and I saw something quite unnerving..."

"The Dark Mark," Harry said quietly. Mr. Rooney nodded emphatically. Harry's mind immediately began running with questions - "Can you tell me anything more about him? Did you get a look at his face?"

The owner shook his head regretfully, "He kept his hood on, and I must confess that I was simply happy to be rid of him. I never thought to pay close attention…"

"Was he alone, or did you see him meet up with anyone?"

"From what I could tell he was alone."

Harry nodded. Maybe, just maybe, this was the Death Eater who had his wand. Was he working alone?

Mr. Rooney watched him closely and then grabbed him by the arm, "you must leave Harry Potter. While you're still safe. Send your house-elf whenever is convenient. I'll be discreet."

Harry nodded, his mind still making sense of everything that was said. He had half a mind to wander Diagon Alley searching for the Death Eater in question…

As soon as he entertained that thought he immediately decided against it. He couldn't put his friends or Ginny at risk. They needed to leave as soon as they could.

"Thank you for the warning," Harry said earnestly, turning to leave.

"Anything to help, Mr. Potter," Mr. Rooney replied, relieved, it appeared, that Harry was going to heed his warning. "I lived through the both wars, so I know that the fight isn't over yet. But, Harry - may I call you Harry? - if I could be so bold as to ask…

 _No autographs. Please no autographs_...

He leaned in close, and asked, "... Is He Who Must Not be Named _truly_ gone?"

 _Oh._

"He's gone for good this time, Mr. Rooney. I promise."

* * *

"What in Merlin's name took you so long?" Hermione rounded on him as he met back up with her at the Apothecary. "Ron and Ginny were just here, and I had to make up an excuse for you. If Ginny asks, you were in the loo with stomach trouble."

"Gee, thanks Hermione," Harry replied, unhappy that his girlfriend now thought he had a case of irritable bowels.

"Well what else was I supposed to _say_? You were gone for a long time! A quick pee wasn't going to cover it."

"Nevermind. Where are they now?" Harry asked abruptly.

"They went for ice cream, and left me to wait-"

Harry nodded abruptly and grabbed her by the arm, half dragging her as he marched quickly toward Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Harry, _slow down_ , I can't keep up - For heaven's sake - what's going on?"

Harry let go of Hermione and slowed to her fastest pace, which, at the moment, felt slower than the pace of a flobberworm. But as they walked, he was able to fill her in.

"Did he know who it was?"

"No… didn't get a look at him, apparently."

"Oh Harry - do you think he's the one who has the Elder Wand?"

"I know."

They arrived at Florian's to see Ron sitting alone with an extremely large cone of strawberry ice cream. There was no Ginny in sight.

 _Ginny,_ Harry thought with rush of panic, _She was the only one of us that wasn't disillusioned._

His heart rate was suddenly five times that of normal as, unbidden, he had visions of Ginny being abducted by a dark, cloaked, stranger.

" _Where is she?_ " Harry demanded of Ron.

"Hi Harry, I'm Ron. You used to know me. Quite well actually. Before you became completely obsessed with my sister…"

"Ron, I don't have time for this. Where is Ginny?" he was trying very much to not fly off the handle.

"Relax, mate. She's just inside -"

Harry had already sprinted into the shop before Ron could finish his thought. And there she was, chatting happily at the till, with the late Mr. Fortescue's son. Harry's entire being flooded with relief.

"Ginny," Harry said, approaching her. "Sorry, but we need to leave. Now."

"What are you-"

"I'll explain later."

"But I didn't even pay!"

He tossed a sickle on the counter, and gently guided her outside to where Ron and Hermione we waiting.

"Your place?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. And with a twist Harry and Ginny reappeared in his living room. Two small pops indicated the arrival of Ron and Hermione. Ginny and Ron were sporting identical expressions of annoyance, complete with splotchy, flushed, cheeks. The image would have greatly amused Harry had he not been so angry with himself.

"Will one of you care to tell me what the bloody hell is going on and why I had to waste a perfectly good ice cream?" Ron demanded.

Harry sat down on the couch and pulled Ginny with him, holding her hand tightly.

"There was a Death Eater looking for Harry in Diagon Alley, Ron," Hermione said calmly as she performed the counter-charm to get rid of their disguises.

Ron's mouth made a silent "O", as his hair returned to its shocking red.

Harry ran a hand through his hair in agitation. He couldn't believe he had been so careless with their safety. Last year he would have never gone out in such a public way. They had used the invisibility cloak constantly. And they used polyjuice. Today he hadn't given one thought to the fact that they might be in danger. He had risked all of their lives… if something had happened…

Ginny seemed to read his mind and she said quietly, "Harry, no one else thought there would be Death Eaters in Diagon Alley, today. You can't predict everything, you know.."

"Ginny's right, mate. None of us thought about it. Mum and Dad didn't even think it would be dangerous. Plus, nothing happened. It's fine."

"It's not _fine_ ," Harry replied, bitterly. "It was just dumb luck that Hermione disillusioned the three of us… but Ginny was totally exposed. I didn't have the cloak. I had my wand in my back pocket. Merlin... I haven't done that since fourth year… it's like I bloody forgot who I _am_!"

Harry gripped his hair in frustration.

"But, Harry that's wonderful!" Hermione said suddenly.

He stared at her and felt his jaw go slack. _Has she gone mental?_

"Think about what you just said for a moment, Harry," Hermione continued. She waited for him to catch on.

He didn't.

"You were acting how you used to… _before fourth year_. Like you were before Voldemort came back to power. You weren't _Harry Potter_ , The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, or Undesirable Number One. You were just a teenager going out and having some fun with friends. Harry, after everything you've been through, and everything you've done, you haven't truly just 'let go' like you have this summer. I think it's marvelous!"

"Yeah, well, thanks for caring about my psychological well-being and all that, Hermione," Harry replied. "But I'm a bit more focused on the fact that I could have gotten us all killed..."

"But you didn't," Ginny said simply, squeezing his hand. "And you'll learn from today, and next time you'll be more careful. But you do realize that you can do that _without_ turning into a crazy, controlling, hypervigilant mental case, don't you?" she asked poking him in the chest.

Ron snorted loudly, and even Hermione had to hide a smile at that.

Harry stared at her, opening and closing his mouth before blurting out defensively -

"I'm not crazy or controlling!"

"He didn't say he's not a hypervigilant mental case though," Ron added, unhelpfully, and grinned when Harry shot him a withering look.

"Harry, you're misunderstanding Ginny," Hermione said patiently. "She's just saying that you can be careful and smart about things and still be yourself. It's not mutually exclusive. It's just been so great to see you being relaxed and happy again, and we don't want you to stop just because of one close call."

He frowned before looking down at Ginny, "is that what you mean?"

"Basically," she replied with a shrug. "Hermione is better with the words thing."

Harry thought it through for a moment and felt his defensiveness wane. Maybe he _had_ overreacted just a bit. Everyone was fine, after all… He didn't want to pick a fight with Ginny... plus, if he was totally honest, if he had been alone he would have gone _looking_ for the bastard, rather than apparating away...

He finally said, "Okay then. I can do that."

"Smart boy," she said and kissed him… in a very pleasant and lingering way...

With her kiss, Harry instantly felt better. He wondered, not for the first time, if her lipgloss was really made of Slughorn's Elixir to Induce Euphoria… he should try to sneak a look at the ingredients the next time that she used it...

Ron just gaped at them. "That's it?"

"Ron, yelling and bickering might be foreplay for you and Hermione, but Harry and I have a different style," Ginny informed him, haughtily.

"Foreplay?!" Ron blurted, his eyes bugging out, looking between Harry and Ginny. He finally said in an agitated whisper - "You two are having _sex_?! But Harry said-"

"Oh yes, Ron… tons and tons of sex," Ginny interrupted, as she gave Harry a mischievous look that he returned immediately. _Really, he has it coming. Ron is entirely too preoccupied with our sex life..._

"Shagging like rabbits."

"We use your bed, mostly."

"Because Ginny likes to role play Cannons versus Harpies."

"It's really best when Harry wears nothing except your orange knee-highs."

Ron was covering his ears and moaning. "My poor virgin ears."

"Harry, did you hear that? Ron's still a virgin!"

"If you're interested, Ron, I can give you some tips for when you finally do the deed. I wouldn't recommend using your desk for the classic 'chaser versus seeker," though. Too many splinters."

"Yes, it took quite a long time to pull them all out from Harry's-"

Ron's pathetic groans drowned her out. He curled into the fetal position against Hermione.

"Oh _, honestly_ Ron _!_ They're not _actually_ having sex!"


	13. Ginny's Birthday

Ginny's birthday ended up being one to remember. As she was the last of the Weasley siblings, her coming of age event was more cause for celebration than normal. Mrs. Weasley made a tiered cake in Red and Gold with an animated and roaring lion pacing the top tier and made yet another one of her spectacular three course dinners. Charlie had brought a 100 year old bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy which warmed Harry instantly from head to toe _like Dragon fire_ , as the label advertised.

After dinner the group made their way to watch Ginny open her presents. Mrs. Weasley had gotten her a new pair of pink pajamas - which Harry privately thought were an unfortunate replacement for her oversized Harpies shirt. Bill had gotten her a pendant on which hung a dragon fang made of solid gold. From Percy, she had received a pair of teal Pygmy Puff earmuffs that she immediately placed on Harry's ears and wouldn't let him take off for the remainder of the party - "they bring out your eyes, Harry!" Arnold kept climbing up Harry's arm to investigate.

Finally she got to Harry's package, an oddly oval shaped object that had her completely mystified. Somehow he managed to keep a poker face even as he saw her expression when she tore open the packaging and peered into what appeared to be a very old, broken mirror.

He could tell she was disappointed, but trying very much to be polite, for his sake - "Um… this is very nice-"

Hiding a grin, he snuck out the small piece of mirror that Sirius had given him during his fifth year. He stared into it and said, "Hi Ginny."

She must have jumped a foot in the air when she heard his voice and saw his face also coming from the broken mirror in her lap.

George was roaring with laughter.

Harry couldn't help joining in, "sorry, it was just too good to resist-"

But then he explained to her the story behind the mirror and how Sirius and his dad used to use it over summers to talk to each other when the Black family was being particularly hostile.

"So now we can talk to each other, even when you're at Hogwarts," he finished.

Her face lit up at this- "Oh, Harry- that's brilliant!" - and she threw her arms around him, during which time he slyly took the opportunity to remove his fluffy earmuffs. Arnold scurried to follow.

He then slid her a piece of parchment that read:

 _To the witch that makes me happier than she could ever know-_

 _You made the choice easy, and I'll never regret it._

 _I hope your 17th birthday is one to remember._

 _I love you,_

 _Harry_

 _P.s. don't worry, your_ real _present is at Grimmauld place… Meet me after?_

She smiled softly as she read it and squeezed his hand. She turned her bright eyes on him and from the emotion he saw there, he knew she understood what his words had meant. Harry could see Ron trying to sneak a look at what he had written, but Ginny quickly folded it and slipped it into her pocket.

Finally, George took them all outside to test his latest Silver Sparkling Snakes - a type of pyrotechnic that produced snakes that shimmered and writhed and glowed silver. The snakes twisted themselves around the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione, and eventually wound their way into the sky where they disappeared in a roar of brightly colored flames.

Harry had one particularly tenacious snake that was encircling him and wouldn't let him go.

"Get off me!" he yelled at it, laughing.

George came to the rescue and prodded the snake with his wand, encouraging it in it's aerial ascent.

"Sorry about that, mate, it's still in the prototype stages-"

"Harry," Hermione abruptly interrupted, a interested look on her face. "Tell my snake to do something..."

She loosed her snake.

"Er… fly into the sky?"

"Try again… be more direct," she instructed.

"Slither around Ron's head," Harry improvised.

"Harry…" she said softly, her face breaking into a huge smile. "Harry, don't you realize? You're not speaking parseltongue."

He was stunned, "I'm not?"

She shook her head, beaming at him.

And that was certainly a cause for celebration. More Dragon Barrel Brandy was passed around and toasts were made-

George - "To Ginny turning 17, and finally knowing for sure her boyfriend isn't an evil wizard in disguise!"

Charlie - "To Harry, for destroying his parseltongue along with You Know Who!"

Harry- "To Ron, who now officially speaks snake better than I do!"

Ron - "Only because I had to listen to you hiss in your sleep for seven bloody years, you prat!"

Ginny - "Oi, no one gets to call him a prat except me!"

They continued their banter and laughter into the night. Ron and Charlie were decidedly drunk by the end of the evening. Harry had consumed just enough to make him pleasantly disinhibited- and from the looks of it, and the more intimate her touches, he figured that Ginny was approximately at the same level.

Hermione had long since gone up to bed. One by one the Weasley men trotted up the stairs to sleep. Ron was the last one to head up, and he barely noticed that he was leaving Harry and Ginny alone as he tripped over the staircase heading back into the house.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned, embracing him. Harry turned his feet and with the now familiar feeling of being compressed through a tube, Harry apparated Ginny with him straight into Grimmauld Place.

He made her close her eyes and tasked Kreacher with the responsibility of ensuring that she didn't cheat. He ran upstairs to grab the package, and then made his way back downstairs.

"Oof-" she startled as he deposited the package in her lap.

He sat down next to her and threw an arm around her and told her to open her eyes.

He watched, then, as she tore off the paper and saw the Thunderbolt logo on case that was revealed. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"Harry…" she breathed, awestruck. Her eyes were glued to the case. "You didn't… I can't believe…"

He gave her a sideways smile, "Open it and see."

She carefully opened it and gingerly removed the black velvet covering, running her hands along the broomstick handle.

She turned to him, eyes wide, "Harry, this must have cost a fortune. You can't just _give_ this to me…" But her eyes belied her as she returned her adoring gaze to the broomstick.

He decided to have a bit of fun - "Well, I can't return it, so if you don't want it, I guess I'll just have to give it to Ron instead…"

Her eyes widened in horror. "Harry Potter, I will hex you so fast-"

He just laughed and pulled her closer and she realized he was having her on. "Seriously though, Ginny, I am not taking it back, so you better accept it. I know how much you love flying. Plus, you're going to be Quidditch Captain this year and you are going to need something better than a Cleansweep if you're going to be showing off your skills to the recruiters…"

"Oh Harry! This is so- I can't believe- " and she decided to express her gratitude instead by throwing her arms around him, and kissing him with feeling.

"So- er - you like it then?" asked Harry when she finally pulled away. She nodded fervently.

"Want to test it out?" was his next question.

" _Yes!_ " she said immediately, but then appeared to recall that they were currently in London. "Well.. maybe not. I guess we'd have to go back to the Burrow, wouldn't we? I don't mind waiting a bit - I'd rather spend some time here with you… "

Harry just grinned at her and pulled her to her feet. He took her hand and lead her up the stairs, summoning the broom behind them. Sirius' room - or Harry's room now - had a window directly overlooking London. He rummaged through his dresser and pulled out the invisibility cloak.

"Are you up for it?" He asked her..

As an answer, she threw open the window and hopped on the broomstick. He couldn't help but admire her then- her face full of happiness, freckled cheeks reflecting the glow of the moonlight. Her hair was blowing slightly from the summer breeze. Could this really be his life? It felt like a dream.

He hopped on the broomstick behind her, gripping her by the waist, and wrapped the invisibility cloak tight around them both. She let out a mixture of a shriek and a giggle as she saw them disappear, and then she kicked off into the night sky.

It was a heady rush, flying with Ginny. He had never flown with anyone else before, let alone been in the position of "passenger," and he found it oddly exciting. She whooped as she flew them in loops over the city and nearly made his heart stop in an incredible nosedive straight down toward the river Thames. She pulled out of it at the last moment and flew them low, slowly, across the river, taking in the sights of the city at night.

"It's a good thing you didn't compete with me for Seeker," Harry murmured to her, kissing her neck. "You might have beat me out, and then I would have hated you forever."

She laughed, "Somehow I highly doubt that. Besides, I like playing Chaser best… I am too easily distracted to be a Seeker…"

As if to show him, she twisted toward him then and found his mouth with her's. And Harry quickly became distracted right along with her. He couldn't see her, but every inch of her that touched him was electric. She shifted a bit on the broom, and he suddenly became extraordinarily aware of her hips tight between his thighs. He could feel himself growing more and more aroused, and he knew Ginny could feel it as well, with the way she was wriggling and shifting closer to him. _Is she trying to kill me...?_ He tightened his grip on her waist and deepened the kiss.

They floated along, lost in heated kisses, ignoring Big Ben and the ticking clock to midnight, and hardly seeing the muggles walking along the lamplit causeway.

Suddenly, Ginny's hand slipped and they swung sideways, Harry's foot splashing into the water. A muggle couple embracing nearby startled and looked their way. Ginny cursed, but reacted with the skill of a natural athlete, and righted them quickly and flew them up a bit higher.

"Er… maybe it's time to head back before we break the Statue of Secrecy…?" he heard her say in a breathless voice. Harry murmured his agreement in her ear and felt her shiver. She zoomed them on her new Thunderbolt V back the way they came.

* * *

They flew back through the open window of Harry's bedroom and before their feet had even touched ground, they were tangled in each other's arms, lips locked together, mouths devouring each other like starving people. Harry didn't let go of her even as he kicked off his wet shoe and sock, before toppling them both onto his bed.

Ginny took off his glasses and tossed them in the general direction of his nightstand, before working her way under his shirt.

He felt himself shudder at her touch and without quite realizing how, he felt his own hands gripping the soft skin of her back.

Before you could say Gryffindor, both their shirts had joined the rest of their discarded items somewhere on his bedroom floor.

He suddenly found Ginny straddling his hips, lips still attached to his, and moving against him in a way that was driving him straight into insanity. He gripped her tight and felt himself match her movements in synchrony, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He ground his erection against her and felt a little thrill as he heard her gasp.

His heart was racing and his mind was whirling. She was grinding back against him now and he slipped his hands into the back pockets of her jeans to press her closer. Her body felt incredible against his. They had had some heated snogs before, but never as frenzied as this… _bloody hell, he was crazy for her._

She stopped abruptly, panting, and sat up. Mind protesting against the loss of contact, he tried to pull her back to him when he finally registered what he was seeing.

Harry's eyes went wide.

The skin under Ginny's shirt was like cream – un-freckled and pale where it had never seen the sun. He couldn't keep himself from touching her and he felt an idiotic rush of pleasure as he saw her break out in goose pimples. She closed her eyes blissfully as his hands traveled the length of her exposed skin. He paused at her bra, unreasonably disappointed by the material that separated his hands from the forbidden flesh underneath.

Since their first kiss of the summer Harry had unequivocally determined that Ginny in a bra was a crime against humanity. So tonight, in a fog of lusty thoughts, Harry determined that it was his personal duty to relieve her of it.

She seemed to agree with him, though, from the way she leaned toward him to give him more access to the clasp. He fumbled with it for a minute, completely bewildered. He paused, then tried again, without success. On his third try he began to wonder if her bra was some type of magical chastity device given to her by her father...

Finally he said to her in exasperation, "Bloody hell, Ginny, did you put a permanent sticking charm on this thing..?"

She just laughed at him and reached around her back, undoing the clasp as if it were as simple as untying a shoe, and let it fall.

Harry's breath hitched.

His mouth was oddly dry as he tentatively reached to touch her with a nervous hand. Ginny's breasts weren't particularly large, but they fit perfectly in his hand- they were soft, round, creamy white mounds that tapered gently to delicate little pink points. He explored them, gently, wholly fascinated, and he was rewarded by little noises of pleasure as he ran his thumbs across her nipples, and watched as they hardened to his touch. He thought that he could easily occupy himself with this for hours...

But Ginny wouldn't let him. She leaned back down to kiss him passionately, and he lost all thought.

Her bare breasts were pressed against his chest now… a sensation which caused him to grip her hard by the hips and thrust into her. He didn't care how debauched he was was behaving... her breathless noises were like a drug to him _…_ If they kept going like this he was certainly going to…

His belt was suddenly gone and her hand was on the button of his jeans. Their kisses were hot, breathless... The button was undone... she was fumbling with his zipper…

And when she reached down to touch him with her small gentle hand, it was all he could do to not climax right then and there.

He pulled away suddenly and stopped her hand. For the first time tonight, she looked at him awkwardly -

She stumbled, breathless, "Harry… I- I didn't mean... I don't want you to think… if this is too fast we can stop-"

" _No!"_ he said horrified by the mere suggestion of stopping. He emphasized his point by kissing her under the ear and driving his hips against her. But he then drew his hand up the inside of her thigh as he whispered in her ear, "it's just that it's _your_ birthday..."

She gazed at him with dark eyes then, nodding dazedly, and then moved erotically against him as his wandering hand found its prize.

Harry managed her jeans much better than her bra. Soon she was lying before him, clad only in her knickers - which just happened to be bright purple and patterned with golden broomsticks. He grinned. _She is brilliant._

Harry stared at her for a long moment – longer than he intended – when a blushing Ginny finally interrupted his gaze with a laughing, "Harry!" and she leaned forward to relieve him of his jeans as well.

They lay, Ginny on her back, and Harry on his side, as his fingers explored the forbidden pieces of her. He really had no clue what he was doing - she needed to guide him a few times - but from Ginny's intermittent gasps and moans he figured at least he wasn't a complete disaster.

It was incredibly arousing- both touching and watching her. Her head was thrown back, her silky red hair in a tangle, lips swollen and red, her abdomen tightening to his touch. He could barely believe that this was happening… that they were here, whole, and alive… that they were engaged in such intimacy, when just a few months prior he thought he might never see her again…

She was giving him many noises of positive encouragement now… little whimpers that made him burn hotter than the strongest Firewhiskey. Her breath was coming rapidly in gasps until finally she gripped him hard and cried out, trembling, and undulating repeatedly against his hand.

She fell back against the pillows then, breathless, eyes closed, and a smile of pure bliss on her lips.

"Happy Birthday," he murmured, and he kissed her, sweetly. She grinned into the kiss, and then- hands in his hair- smashed his lips hard to her's as if to tell him that tonight was certainly far from over…

She pushed him onto his back, her dark brown eyes raking over him. The way she looked at his nearly naked body had to have been criminal, he thought, as he felt himself shiver.

And then, her hands...

He involuntarily gasped, as she reached down to grasp his - er - _dragon_... Ginny was tentative at first, feeling him gently with her fingers. And then- emboldened- she ran her fingers across the point of sticky wetness leaking from him. Harry saw stars.

He groaned softly as her hands did things to him he had only ever imagined, in his most private of fantasies...

"Harry- I-I've never...Is it… alright?" she asked him, a tentative note to her voice. Harry nodded fervently and she grew more confident - tightening her grasp and finding his rhythm.

He wanted it to last forever - this night with Ginny. Nothing mattered in the world except for him and her, and -

 _\- God, yes, Ginny, keep doing that..._

Conscious thought escaped him then- his hips thrust involuntarily beneath her grasp… she squeezed him tighter and he gasped and moaned to her touch.

The feeling- it was impossible to describe in words… his body was electric, he was on fire... why hadn't they been doing this all along? He felt wild, his pulse was racing, he had completely surrendered to her…

The circle of her fingers was moving faster now. His mind was racing and he knew that he was about to either explode from pleasure, or die.

" _Ginny-_ " he gasped out as the fireworks went off behind his eyes.

He didn't die.

* * *

A few minutes and a cleaning charm later they were lying quietly side by side. It was as if they didn't want to break the spell of the evening with words. Harry's eyes were closed and he was extremely drowsy and relaxed.

"I love you, Harry," Ginny murmured finally, softly, against his shoulder.

"Mmm…" he responded. He suddenly felt a sharp poke in his side and he forced his eyes open.

"Wha..a..?" he asked, trying and failing to stop a yawn.

"Angelina said that boys always fall asleep after… it's nice to have established that The Chosen One is just like the rest of the species..." she smirked and he snorted. Then - "Come on, Harry, if you're tired we should get me back…"

"Or you could just stay…" he murmured, smiling languidly at her, and he made a solid attempt at persuasion by turning on his side and pulling her against him, fitting her to him like a nesting doll. She was so comfortable and warm, and her bum fit so perfectly against him… So perfectly, in fact, that he felt his body starting to stir again.

"Already?" she asked incredulously, as she registered what was happening.

"Can't help it," he smirked and pulled her hair to the side, kissing her neck. "There's this gorgeous redhead that just happened to end up in bed with me."

It was her turn to snort, "flattery like that will get you nowhere, Potter."

Finally, after some slow, lazy, snogging, and with extreme difficulty, they managed to get out of bed and find their clothes.

Ginny collected her Thunderbolt V, and they apparated into the yard of the Burrow, a safe distance from the house, so they wouldn't be betrayed by the tell-tale _crack_.

When they arrived, the Burrow was dark and quiet. The only noise was coming from the crickets in the grass.

Ginny shot a spell at her bedroom window- " _Alohamora"_ and it creaked open. They winced at the noise, but the house remained still.

Ginny threw her arms around him one last time, before mounting her new broom and flying herself up to her bedroom. She gave him a thumbs up from the window which he took to mean that her absence and re-arrival had gone unnoticed.

He was just about to turn to leave when he saw a blur and flash of red and felt his mouth captured in one last searing kiss-

They broke apart and blazing brown eyes met surprised green.

She winked cheekily at him, floating in front of him on her new broom. And as quickly as she was there she was gone again.

He stared up at her window, watching her turn and disappear from his sight. He was so full of… whatever this feeling was- love, magic, insanity?

 _Who thought it was possible to feel all of this…?_

Arriving back at Grimmauld Place, Harry fell into bed, sprawling face first across his comforter. With Ginny gone, he almost wondered if he had imagined it all and tomorrow he would wake up to find that tonight had been nothing but a dream.

But he could smell Ginny on his sheets- the flowery scent of her hair that he loved so much, and just a hint of something different, that reminded him instantly of sex…

 _Not a dream then_ , he decided, grinning stupidly to himself.

He fell asleep without even moving an inch.


	14. Summer's End

_A/N - Sorry for the delay, guys. Harry and Ginny finally have to separate this Chapter. So sad. But I promise they won't be apart for TOO long :) Again, thanks to everyone that has reviewed!_

* * *

The rest of August turned out to be a spectacular test of Harry's nobility.

Because he wanted to shag Ginny Weasley. _Badly_. Every time he looked her way it was all he could do to prevent himself from impulsively apparating them both to a bedroom - any bedroom would do - and having his way with her. But there was something about the idea of sleeping with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's only daughter while still living under their roof that made his stomach twist guiltily.

Just the fact that they had gone as far as they had on her birthday made him squirm, and he was inordinately thankful that after their initial awkward conversation, Mr. Weasley seemed to be grudgingly tolerant of a don't-ask-don't-tell type of arrangement when it came to Harry and Ginny.

What was truly testing his resolve was that Ginny had completely opposite ideas on the matter: "I am not waiting another sodding year to lose my _virginity_ , Harry Potter," she had informed him irritably one afternoon when he had put a stop to clothing removal in public.

But _Merlin,_ he wanted to. He was randier than he had ever been in his life.

And she was pulling out all the stops in her efforts to torture him.

Maybe it was just the summer heat, but her clothing was becoming more and more revealing… and, was it just him, or did she wriggle just a bit more than usual and arch her back a bit more to draw attention to her chest when they were flying in the orchard?

Swimming in the lake had become its own challenge, due to the revealing nature of Ginny's bikini. And he was sure she knew just what she was doing when she demanded a piggy back ride through the water and pressed her chest tight against his back.

And this evening, they were cuddled on the couch, under a blanket, and she had worked her hand into the front pocket of his jeans where she proceeded to grope around until she found his body part of interest. She squeezed. Harry shot Ginny a warning look but she just smirked at him deviously as they both felt him harden against her fingers.

 _Damn._

He considered moving out from under the blanket but that seemed to pose other risks at the moment, given his current state. So, instead, he just closed his eyes and tried to breathe normally because - bloody hell - _it felt good_.

He was still fighting for control when he felt a hand on his forehead, causing him to jump a foot in the air and sending his heart racing in panic.

"Are you feeling alright, Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley was standing next to him, "You look a bit flushed."

" 'm fine Mrs. Weasley," he managed to choke out weakly.

She eyed him with motherly concern and then looked at Ginny, "Ginny, be a dear and take care of him? I think he has a temperature."

"Of course mum," she said as if there were nothing at all unusual about this conversation. Her response seemed to satisfy Mrs. Weasley, who left the room.

Harry took charge then and grabbed Ginny by the wrist, removing her hand from her current ministrations. "You. Are. Evil." he told her as she grinned at him.

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?"

She looked at him innocently, "you heard mum. She just wants me to 'take care of' you."

"I'm certain wanking me off is not the type of care she had in mind."

"Well, it's not what I had in mind either, but my boyfriend doesn't want to sleep with me, so I'll take what I can get," she tried to quip, but Harry could hear an edge to her words.

"Ginny..." he said quietly, trying to make her understand with his eyes. They _couldn't_. Not here. Not yet. He glanced back at the other room, praying that Mrs. Weasley wasn't paying attention. Ginny just gave him an exasperated look.

He stood up suddenly and pulled her with him and lead them both out to a quiet part of the garden, where dusk was falling rapidly and crickets were starting to chirp. He sat down with her in the grass.

"You're annoyed at me," he said simply.

"Not annoyed..." she said, not meeting his eye. "I just…"

It was unusual for Ginny to be at a loss for what to say. Finally, looking shy, she said -

"It's just that I wish you wanted me, as much as I want you…"

That statement caused a lengthy pause, where everything was silent except for the crickets chirping in the grass.

" _What?_ " he finally asked, stupidly.

"I said I want you to want -"

"No, no I heard you. I just…. _Ginny_ ," he ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I _do_ want you. I want you more than I've ever wanted anything. You've been driving me mad… I'm fairly certain that I think about shagging you more than is strictly healthy."

She put her arms around her knees and stared at them. "You have a strange way of showing it, then. I just feel like any time we're… you know… messing around, you stop things so quickly…"

"It's just… " he started doing the hair thing again, realized what he was doing, and stopped.

"It's just that I can't control myself around you."

She looked at him defiantly then, "But I can't either, so why does it matter?"

"Ginny… I want to. A lot. More than a lot. It's just that I don't want to disrespect your parents that way…" He looked down at the grass, "if your parents or your brothers found out the things that I _think_ about doing to you, let alone something I actually did, they would..."

Suddenly he saw some type of understanding dawn on her face.

She said, "Harry, you do realize that no matter what, my family loves you. U _nconditionally_ ," she added. For some reason her certainty in this made his chest ache in a funny way. "They're not going to turn you away just because you start shagging their daughter."

"I-I just don't want to disappoint them," he said finally.

"Harry. Stop being an idiot."

"But-"

"You saved me from the Chamber of Secrets… you saved Dad from Nagini… you saved Ron from being poisoned to death… and you saved everyone from Tom Riddle. Not to mention the fact that you're Ron's best friend, and you helped George smile for the first time this summer, and that Mum and Dad think you're basically perfect. You really think that you and me having sex would erase all that?"

"It might erase some of it… mostly the 'basically perfect' part…" he replied.

She gave him an exasperated look, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Fine. We won't shag this summer," she said finally. "But with Merlin as my witness we're moving on from hand jobs… Come on."

She grabbed his hand and with a well-cast lumos, lead them to their spot in the orchard, where she proceeded to test his resolve in a very enlightening way.

And he decided that in addition to everything else he adored about Ginny, the things she could do with her mouth were absolute magic.

* * *

"Does it have to be September first tomorrow?" Ginny groused to Harry as they dangled their feet in the water off the dock.

"Aren't you even a _little_ bit excited? Quidditch Captain and all that," Harry nudged her playfully.

"Well, I am excited about that part, _"_ she replied. "I'm just going to miss… _this,"_ she gesticulated between the two of them and the water and trees that were shimmering in the late afternoon light.

Harry knew what she meant. This summer had been like their own personal paradise; No responsibilities, spending everyday together, playing in the summer sun. It was like they were two normal teenagers, who just happened to be completely, entirely, and disgustingly in love.

Despite his frustration at being left in the dark all summer, Harry could finally appreciate Kingsley's and the Weasleys foresight. This would be a summer he would cherish forever.

"I will too," he sighed. "But I'll visit you, and we'll have the mirror."

"I suppose…"

"Do I need to be worried? Gryffindor will have its sexiest Quidditch Captain of all times, after all… how are you going to deal with all your adoring fans?"

"Oh, please," she snorted. "Don't you realize that you had the entire female population of Hogwarts swooning over you when you were Captain?"

"What?!" He exclaimed in surprise. "No they weren't!"

She grinned and patted his knee, "keep thinking that, Harry."

* * *

Harry didn't get to see Ginny off at the train station the next day, because he had to attend his first day of Auror training. In all honesty he was rather glad, because he didn't really want to deal with the questions from the students and teachers about why he wasn't coming back this year. Ginny told him she didn't mind as long as she got to see him in his, quote, "sexy Auror outfit" before she left for school. He obliged her and was rewarded with a very passionate kiss, "that has to last a while, you know," she told him when she pulled away.

So it was with bittersweet feeling that he left Ginny as she sat at the kitchen table with her luggage, and headed to the Ministry for the first day of the rest of his life.

Getting into the Ministry proved to be a bit of a challenge for Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley. Select Floo Networks and Portkeys were only available in specific locations, and upon arrival to the Atrium each employee had to pass through an enchantment inspection check-point before proceeding to their respective offices.

Mr. Weasley had decided that with no easy access to an approved Floo system, and an inability to Apparate conveniently as Harry and Ron were still unlicensed, they should make their way via muggle transport to the visitor's entrance.

Finally they had arrived to the now very familiar area of London just outside the Ministry. Ron met Harry's eye with an expression that mirrored his own- one of nervous excitement - _them…Aurors?_ It was still hard for him to wrap his head around it all.

Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley entered the Red Phone Booth and were deposited at the entrance to the Atrium, when -

 _\- Flash!-_

Harry was blinded by a camera shoved within 2 inches of his face. His ears were suddenly assaulted by what sounded like a 100 different voices, and there were lights flashing in his direction all around the Atrium -

" _Mr. Potter, is it true that you defeated You Know Who with a simple disarming spell-"_

" _What is your secret for surviving the killing curse, not once, but twice- ?"_

" _Is You Know Who gone for good this time?"_

" _How do you feel about your girlfriend Hermione Granger returning to Hogwarts?"_

" _Sources say you died and came back to life - what is your official statement?"_

" _Some of our sources claim that you were seen out with an unknown girl in Diagon Alley - who was she and what is Ms. Granger's reaction?"_

" _Will you pose for a copy of Play Witches? We can pay handsomely -"_

" _Is it true that you are the youngest Auror of all time?"_

Finally Mr. Weasley's familiar voice was in his ear, "don't talk to them, Harry, just follow me."

Then, louder - "Harry is not answering any questions. Please move out of the way. Excuse us! Please step aside! _Move!"_ And Mr. Weasley manhandled both Harry and Ron through the reporters and shoved them through to the entrance.

\- _Flash!-_

"I swear, Binkley, if you point that camera in our faces again again I will have you arrested-"

The security guard motioned them quickly through an archway charmed to detect enchantments, and upon finding nothing wrong with the trio, they were free to proceed.

Mr. Weasley pushed them into the lift while muttering angrily to himself about invasion of privacy and lack of respect.

Harry's head was reeling and he was still blinking away the bright white spots in his eyes from the camera flashes. By this point, for better or for worse, he was used to being stared and pointed at in public, but getting assaulted by reporters simply for arriving at work was entirely new to him. This was worse than his Triwizard year. And this was his real adult life.

Without quite registering what was happening, they arrived at level 2, and Mr. Weasley was ushering them both off the lift. He was looking annoyed and preoccupied.

"I have to run, you two. Have a good first day - don't leave without me - or Molly will have my head… I'm going to be having a word with the Department of Magical Transportation…"

And with a ding, he was off, and they were alone in the corridor.

It was odd to be back, Harry thought to himself. The last two visits to the ministry he and Ron had snuck in illegally and caused an incredible amount of damage and mayhem. The only other time he had visited the ministry was when he was here during the start of his 5th year, when he was escorted by Mr. Weasley and nervously hoping to avoid arrest and expulsion from Hogwarts.

"They want a skinny git like you to pose for _Playwitches?_ " Ron smirked and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry shot him a dirty look and was about to reply with something snarky, when-

"Harry? Ron?" came Neville Longbottom's voice from somewhere behind them.

Harry turned to see Neville trotting toward them from the lift. They paused to let him catch up.

"Kingsley told me you guys had signed up," Neville said as he reached them. "When he came by this summer, Gran of course thought he had to have been joking - I haven't even taken my NEWTs… but Kingsley said that they were offering positions to most of the of-age students who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts… said something about how we had more gumption than the entire Wizengamot…"

Harry and Ron listened to Neville chatter nervously all the way to the office. However, when they arrived they were surprised to find it empty.

"This is where we are supposed to be, right?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and Neville pulled out a scrap of parchment double checking his information.

Looking around, the office was much the same as Harry remembered it from when he had seen it previously - cubicles lining the office, and parchment and paper littering the desks. A paper airplane zoomed over their heads and settled on the desk of _Tommy Savage_ , _Auror Level 3, Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

"I think I found our spots over here!" said Neville suddenly, and as Harry turned he was distracted by a wall of newspaper clippings that appeared magically affixed to the wall. Faces of Death Eaters glared at him and postured evilly within their newspaper clippings. He noticed Rodolphus Lestrange glaring at him from under dark eyebrows, looking particularly menacing. There was a photo of Draco Malfoy being hidden by his mother, and Lucius who took one frightened look at Harry and ran out of his picture. He was about to look through their list of Death Eaters awaiting trial, when he heard footsteps and voices coming closer...

Harry peeled his eyes away and turned to see none other than Michael Corner entering the office, followed by Susan Bones, Angelina Johnson, and Ernie MacMillan.

"All right, Harry? Hi Ron- Hey Neville!" said Angelina, who smiled and waved to them as she entered. Harry grinned at Angelina and headed over their way, greeting each in turn. Try as he might, he couldn't help the coolness creeping into his voice as he said hello and briefly shook Michael's hand. Michael was of a similar height to Harry and had a dark complexion and an aristocratic nose- a nose that Harry would love to smash into his stupidly handsome face…

He was sure that Michael's look of intense dislike was mirroring his own expression.

 _It would be a whole lot better if he were bad looking_ , Harry thought to himself, grumpily, jaw clenching involuntarily.

He hadn't said anything to Ginny, but Harry was entirely convinced that Michael was behind the rumors that Melanie Spiggott had parroted to him earlier in the summer. Melanie was in Ravenclaw - Michael's own house - and the kiss Michael had given Ginny at Fred's funeral was more than just friendly, in Harry's opinion, no matter what Ginny had to say about it.

He was pulled away from his thoughts as he heard Angelina talking to Ron, "- I've been so worried about him.. Maybe I'll stop by the shop later."

Ernie MacMillan jumped in then and began shaking Harry's hand so aggressively he was concerned that his shoulder would come out of its socket. Harry managed to extricate himself as Ernie was congratulating him, - "your duel with You Know Who- simply incredible, Harry. The entire Wizarding World… we're in your debt."

Harry was grateful when Susan interrupted his awkward reunion with Ernie- "So did Kingsley come to your places as well? I was shocked when he showed up. I'm staying with my muggle friend Emily right now, so I didn't even know how he found me- I think he ended up needing to wipe her memory after- I said yes immediately, of course..."

Harry recalled that Susan's aunt Amelia was murdered last year, along with her uncle Edgar. He knew a sudden rush of sadness - he had met Amelia Bones at his trial during his 5th year and she had defended him against a number of Wizengamot that wanted to expel him from Hogwarts. If she hadn't been such a vocal supporter of his, would she still be alive, he wondered?

He had no idea if Susan had any other family, but he suspected not, if she were staying with a muggle friend. Harry felt angry - so many innocent lives lost for nothing.

"Ah- I see you made it!" came the booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt behind them. "Great to see you again, Harry," Kingsley smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I apologize for any confusion - you lot will be with me this morning. Robards wanted to be here to greet you personally, but he thought he needed to keep an eye on things down in the Wizengamot. There's quite a sensitive trial happening today… the Aurors are presenting evidence against a certain Ms. Umbridge..." There was a murmur amongst the new recruits - nearly everyone there had some type of miserable experience at the hands of Dolores Umbridge during her tenure as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts.

"Was she a Death Eater, sir?" came Susan's voice.

"Ah- you must be Susan Bones," Kingsley greeted her. Then he added sadly, "I knew your aunt very well; she was a wonderful woman."

"Thank you..." Susan said quietly.

"But to answer your question- Umbridge, a Death Eater? Not to my knowledge, no. However, over the last year she was engaged in some extremely… er… _problematic_ activities here at the Ministry that are no longer looked on in a positive light."

Harry knew Kingsley must be referring the Muggle-Born Registration Commission that he, Ron, and Hermione had helped to disrupt the previous fall. Thinking of this, he unconsciously ran a finger across the scars that still showed on the back of his right hand.

"Minister," Harry started, then at a raised eyebrow from Kingsley he amended, "Er.. Kingsley, I mean… What happened to all the Muggle-borns that were tried…?"

"They've all been released from Azkaban- those that hadn't been kissed, that is," Kingsley said darkly. Then added - "You'll be happy to know that the Cattermores were never arrested and went into hiding, thanks to you, Ron, and Hermione."

Kingsley spoke briefly to the other new recruits and gave them a quick orientation of the office and -

"Ah, Harry- I see you'll be at my old desk. Take good care of it, for me, would you…?"

Harry saw Kingsley eyeing Harry's desk almostly sadly and, not for the first time, Harry wondered how much Kingsley actually wanted to be Minister. He had heard from the Weasleys recently that Kingsley had been made permanent Minister a month prior - in an extremely polarized decision, apparently.

"So who needs to pass their Apparition test?" Kingsley asked abruptly, smiling, his Minister of Magic mask firmly back in place.

* * *

As it turned out, everyone in the group had yet to pass their test except for Angelina and Michael.

So, accompanied by Kingsley, the group made their way to the Apparition Testing Center. Harry was surprised to find his palms suddenly sweaty with nerves, despite the fact that he had been successfully, although illegally, apparating for the better part of a year. What an embarrassment it would be if he failed his test with none other than Michael Corner watching…

The group sat down in the fluorescently lit office of Wilkie Twycross, not actually realizing the small wisp of a wizard was there until he spoke in a breathy voice from behind his desk - "who will it be, then?"

Kingsley, encouragingly, nudged Susan to go up first.

Susan looked ill as she made to stand - but she bravely, albeit shakily, got up and disappeared behind a large wooden door to the side of his office, labelled "Do Not Disturb, Testing Underway."

Ten minutes later, Susan returned, beaming, and gave the group a big thumbs up.

Next it was Neville, then Ernie, and finally Harry's turn. He followed the frail older wizard through the doorway. The room was cavernous- nearly the size of the Great Hall at Hogwarts where they had taken practice lessons at school. It was larger than a football field and had various markers indicating the distance from the starting point.

"State your full name please," wheezed Wilkie, pulling out a clipboard and quill.

"Er… Harry James Potter," Harry said, earning him a double take from pale watery eyes. However, Wilkie recovered quickly.

"Ahem, right, so what I need you to do is to pick any of the markers past the 50 mark. Don't feel you have to stretch yourself for the longest distance - the most important thing is accuracy and safety. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded, randomly selecting the 73rd mark. He visualized it, played it in his mind, and turned on his feet. The familiar sucking sensation and accompanying nausea let him know that he had succeeded.

"Excellently done, Mr. Potter. I will put you down as a 'pass' on the practical portion," said Wilkie. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The remainder of the test included theoretical questions about Apparition and how to proceed should a splinching incident occur.

He was just reciting the 3 D's of Apparition - Destination, Determination, and Deliberation, when there was a brief knock on the door and Kingsley entered.

"Sorry to intrude, Wilkie, but I was wondering if we could try something a bit unconventional… If it's alright with you - would like to do a quick test run with Harry here," Kingsley requested in the way a superior implies a request when it is really a command.

"Well… I - I suppose Minister - but timeliness of course, is critical, as I have other individuals to evaluate-" Wilkie replied, clearly disgruntled at the deviation from protocol.

"Excellent!" interrupted Kingsley, jovially. "Harry, where's the furthest you've been in England?"

"I'm not entirely sure, sir," said Harry. "We were travelling so much last year, but honestly Hermione picked most of the locations since Ron and I didn't really have a clue-"

"Alright, well, maybe to start take me to Hogsmeade," Kingsley directed.

Wilkie began blustering at that, "Minister Shacklebolt, sir, I really have to advise against this. This boy has just gotten his license and for you, as Minister, to go with him - pardon me for saying - is highly unusual and extremely dangerous -"

"Not to worry Twycross. Come, Harry," said Kingsley commandingly, ignoring Wilkie's protests. He grabbed Harry by the wrist.

"You're not concerned I might muck this up?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the Minister.

"I haven't a worry in the world," reassured a smiling Kingsley, who laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Unbidden, Dumbledore's words echoed through his mind - _I'm not worried, Harry. I am with you…_ This time, Harry's stomach lurch had nothing to do with Apparition as he turned on his heel and with a slight -pop- they were outside the Three Broomsticks.

Kingsley beamed at him - "Brilliant, Harry! Where to next? You can get to Ottery St. Catchpole, I reckon?"

Harry did as he was bid. Kingsley next had him do a series of apparitions to locations he had never been to- such as York, and the Isle of Man, where he nearly apparated them directly into a muggle tour group. Fortunately their back was to them, and the crashing waves disguised the tell-tale noise.

Kingsley laughed heartily at Harry's stricken expression - "I suppose we'd better be a bit more careful with this- it probably wouldn't do to have the Minister and The Chosen One violating the Statute of Secrecy during your first day of work..."

* * *

Kingsley and Harry spent a leisurely moment wandering around the castle ramparts together. It was unusually nice weather for this part of England and Harry was enjoying the heat of the sun on his face. The castle had nothing on Hogwarts, Harry thought, but it was impressive in an old and crumbling type of way.

"Harry, pause a moment will you?" Kingsley, looking around, leaned toward Harry appearing uncharacteristically cautious.

"Harry… Do you have a pet?"

Harry stared. Whatever he had expected Kingsley to say, it wasn't that.

After a moment, he realized he hadn't replied, "Er- no… I mean, I had Hedwig, but she's gone…"

"Ah, Hedwig… she was such a loyal companion…"

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't want to think about it.

Kingsley was muttering to himself, "If you don't have a pet, then what on earth was Dumbledore..." He pondered for a moment, then finally sighed- "Well let me just show you the letter - it will be easier."

Harry's interest was piqued by this point. He watched as Kingsley pulled out a piece of parchment from his robes - it looked worn, as if it had been crumpled and refolded numerous times. Harry instantaneously recognized the looping script of Albus Dumbledore. His heart thudded in his chest as he read the letter -

 _Dear Kingsley,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, and in the best of health. I apologize greatly for the inconvenience of this letter as I instructed Fawkes to only deliver this correspondence should I leave this world unexpectedly. Thus, it would seem, that the unfortunate event which has resulted in you obtaining this letter, has come to pass._

 _I want to apologize to you for not entrusting you with the details of the mission I have given to Harry Potter. It is critical that he see the mission through until the end, and it is a journey that he, and he alone, must undertake. I fear critical elements would be altered in his mission, should too many people have direct knowledge of what he must do. That is all that I am able to share with you. Do not press him for more. And please ask the others to respect his silence._

 _If the events come to pass as I predict, Tom Riddle will be defeated once and for all. However, with his legacy he has left a mark of extremely dark magic on the world. More than any other wizard, Tom Riddle aligned himself with those who would wish to do harm to our world, and experimented with Dark Magic that you and I could never dream up in our wildest fantasies._

 _It was my intention to work against this for the protection of future generations. However, intentions are certainly no balm for actions left undone. So it is with great humility that I ask for your assistance in completing what I was unable to accomplish._

 _I wish you well, and as always, please trust Harry. For a portion of your mission, he and his creature will know what to do. And for the rest, I place my trust in you._

 _Respectfully your's,_

 _Albus_

Harry couldn't help himself smiling and shaking his head as he read the letter. It was so like Dumbledore to put everything in code.

Kingsley had seen that Harry had stopped reading. "The parchment was given to me by Fawkes on the day Dumbledore died. It took me at least a week to figure out how to break the enchantments on it. Although for the life of me I don't understand why it had to be so secretive - if I can't figure out what the hell he's talking about, I don't know how anyone else will be able to. I mean, I figure at least he means that he wanted to get rid of the Dementors, and maybe work to improve relations with the Giants and Werewolves… but I cannot for the life of me figure out what this _'creature'_ is that he's talking about…?"

"I think he means, Kreacher, the house elf."

Kingsley stared at him for a moment, then let out a short bark of a laugh. " _Of course!_ It's so _obvious!…_ Can you enlighten me at all…?"

Harry brought him up to date about the lake with the Inferi and how Kreacher had been a part of the original mission to steal Slytherin's locket. This had made the murder of Dumbledore so much more difficult for Harry, knowing that they hadn't even achieved their goal in the end...

"-I wonder if he means that he intended to destroy the Inferi…?" Harry finished, finally.

He shot a grave look at Harry, "can you take us there..?"

Harry was quiet. He couldn't think of anywhere he'd want to return to less. Well… maybe Malfoy Manor.

 _Get it together, Potter. You're going to be an Auror, aren't you? This is what it's all about._

And before he could consider anything else, or let his words betray him, he squared his shoulders and grabbed Kingsley by the arm, and whirled them off into nothingness.


	15. A Mysterious Beginning

_A/N - I apologize for the lack of Harry/Ginny, but where it lacks in romance, it makes up for (hopefully) in action and intrigue. I appreciate the reviews and feedback! So glad people are reading and enjoying this :)_

* * *

Harry felt the wind and the familiar smell of salt from the ocean. It hadn't been daylight the last time he was here, so it took him a moment to take in the scenery and find his bearings. They stood on the base of a cliff overlooking the Atlantic. Seagulls squawked above them, floating together in the air, their relaxed actions belying the horrors that lurked nearby.

Harry felt a chill run up his spine as he spotted the place where he knew the cave to be hidden.

"It's there," Harry told Kingsley, pointing out into the ocean.

Kingsley nodded grimly. "Well, I guess there's nothing for it. Shall we?"

Harry pulled off his work robes revealing street clothes underneath. Kingsley grinned - "This'll be better, Harry, trust me," and with a wave of his wand, both his and Harry's clothes were transfigured into wetsuits.

"Dumbledore didn't think of that," Harry said in surprise.

"Between you and me, Harry, I don't think Dumbledore was exactly up to date with the latest advances in muggle apparel," Kingsley winked at him, and Harry grinned.

Harry followed Kingsley into the water, hissing at the cold, and then took off swimming toward the cave.

The cave was massive, now that Harry could see it fully. The sea lapped at the entrance, and he watched as the waves poured into tide pools on the surface.

"It's this way," Harry said and lead Kingsley to the crack in the wall that he and Dumbledore had discovered, marking the entrance to the lake. Taking a leaf out of Kingsley's book, he transfigured a piece of rock into a small knife, which he then used to slice open his left hand. He pressed his bloodied hand against the crack, and just as it had opened for Dumbledore, it rumbled open for Harry and Kingsley's admittance.

Kingsley sucked in a breath as he stepped into the room. Harry blinked rapidly, his eyes trying to accommodate for the darkness and eerie green light. The lake was completely still, as if it were a sheet of glass.

Kingsley began striding toward the water. Harry anxiously called out -

"Wait- Kingsley- don't touch the water. They'll stay still unless we disturb them."

Kingsley paused a foot from the lake and nodded. Then he whipped out his wand and spoke an unknown spell into the darkness. The room illuminated in red light and then suddenly darkened. However, now there was a dark red light coming from the lake. As Harry moved closer, he could see all the Inferi in the lake had become like lanterns - each body glowing red in the dark pool.

He heard Kingsley hiss next to him - "Merlin's beard, there's got to be _thousands_ in there."

Harry, who had seen them before, was less surprised. But seeing all the bright red bodies floating as if asleep… it was extremely disturbing, to say the least.

Kingsley's eyes were fierce and his voice was hard. "These were all living, breathing people, once... And I don't for a moment think that all these people died of natural causes. There's enough here to make an entire army. Merlin there's even _children_."

Harry looked at where Kingsley's eyes were drawn and he saw a small boy and a girl, holding hands. They looked oddly peaceful, as if they were just sleeping…

Kinglsey straightened his back. "Harry, I want you to get out of here and wait for me on the beach."

"But-" Harry started. "I'm sure I can help…"

"No Harry," Kingsley said, his eyes still on the Inferi. "The only way this can be done is with fiendfyre. There're too many to do it any other way. I can control fiendfyre enough to keep it inside the room, but if you stay, I can't promise that I will be able to control it enough to keep you safe. I need you to wait for me... on the beach."

Harry frowned. He didn't feel at all comfortable leaving Kingsley alone in a room full of Inferi. Kinglsey hadn't seen them come to life - but Harry had. But even Harry had to admit, he knew next to nothing about fiendfyre, and while he was sure Kingsley was more competent than Crabbe, it seemed like a death wish to be near when the spell was cast...

Harry finally nodded, seriously. "But if anything looks funny… "

Kingsley gave him a lopsided grin, "Just get to the beach, Harry. I won't be long."

So Harry did as he was told and slipped out into the cave…

 _Sorry Kingsley - there's no way I'm leaving you alone, completely._ Harry took cover in a corner where he could keep an eye on Kingsley.

Harry watched as Kingsley lifted his wand. Suddenly the room was filled with an intense orange glow. A huge fiery phoenix swept through the cavern, incinerating everything in its path. Harry watched in awe, realizing now just how amateurish Crabbe's casting of the curse had been. It was power, personified. Harry watched as the burning Phoenix swept through the island where the Horcrux used to reside. And he stared as the fiery bird plunged into the water, unextinguished, and began ravaging the Inferi in its path.

And at that moment, the stillness was broken, and the Inferi began to stir.

Harry watched as the Inferi began moving in the lake. Kingsley had incinerated a huge number, but there were so many left to destroy. _Come on Kingsley…_

Inferi began climbing out of the lake. They were reaching for Kingsley. The Minister reacted and brought his Phoenix to the closest Inferi, but another group had emerged from the other side of the lake, and were running straight at him. His back was to them, focused on the group in front.

Harry swore and pulled out his wand, aiming carefully, and sending off a succession of fire charms at the Inferi running toward Kingsley. Kingsley felt the heat and whipped around, eyes wide as he saw Harry. More Inferi were coming at Kingsley. The Phoenix wasn't going to be enough. Soon he was going to be surrounded.

Without stopping his fire, he yelled to Kingsley, " _Leave! Now!_ "

He saw the Minister scan the room quickly. The corpses with their lifeless eyes were starting to circle him, and he made his decision.

He began sprinting toward toward the entrance.

As he ran, Harry frantically looked around, trying to figure out what they could do. Seconds after Kingsley the inferi would be pouring out of the room and into the cave and they wouldn't be able to contain them. Finally he looked up, and had an idea. He aimed his wand and waited.

" _Hurry up…. Hurry up…"_ Harry muttered to himself. Kingsley was igniting a corpse that had grasped his ankle.

And then just as Kingsley jumped through the entrance, and sent off one final blast of fiendfyre, Harry shot a well-aimed _Reducto_ and a large boulder that had been precariously balancing above the entrance came crashing to the ground.

The room was sealed.

They both collapsed to the floor with relief, breathing heavily. Kingsley was covered in smoke and sweat, but was otherwise unharmed.

How long they lay there, Harry couldn't tell. Kingsley rubbed a hand over his eyes and swore softly to himself, but didn't look at Harry.

When his breathing began to even, Kingsley finally said, "You don't follow orders very well, do you?"

"Not really," Harry replied, a bit sheepishly. He managed to climb to his feet and reached out a hand to Kingsley, who took it and Harry helped him stand.

Kingsley was very quiet as they swam back to the beach. Harry kept glancing his way, not sure if he should say something or not. Clearly what had happened in the cave had affected the Minister significantly.

They were drying off and transfiguring back into their work clothes, when Kingsley abruptly grabbed Harry by the arm and put a finger to his lips. He dragged them both closer to the rock face.

"What is it?" Harry hissed.

Kingsley just pointed to a trail of smoke drifting into the air, barely a hundred yards from where they were standing.

Kingsley just raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry understood. It was completely out of place. There wasn't a soul to be seen, and no evidence of humanity for miles. There was a reason Voldemort had picked this place to hide a piece of his soul, after all. It was significant to him, but also extremely well hidden.

Kingsley and Harry crept closer to the fire, walking softly and staying close to the cliff face. Kingsley had cast a disillusionment charm that helped them to blend into their surroundings. When they were closer to the smoke they saw remnants of a doused campfire and bones of a fish. The fact that it was still warm and smoking meant someone must have been here very recently - possibly even while they were in the cave.

Kingsley scanned the area, and finally gestured for Harry to follow him; they crept closer to investigate. He watched as Kingsley's eyes darted around the scene, and he could almost see the gears working inside his head. Harry, on the other hand, hadn't the slightest idea what clues they should be looking for, but he pretended to be just as interested in the campfire scene as the Minister.

"It looks like just one person was here," Kingsley said for Harry's benefit. "Maybe with some belongings. Must not have brought food if they were fishing from the water. They doused the fire recently, so they can't be far. The footsteps lead that way-" Kingsley pointed further up the beach. Harry just nodded, feeling a bit out of his element.

They followed the footsteps cautiously, until the trail disappeared with a swirl in the sand.

"It looks like they apparated from here, doesn't it?" Harry spoke up.

Kingsley nodded his agreement, staring hard at the place where the steps disappeared.

"But why do you think someone - besides us, that is - would have been here?"

"That, Harry, is a very good question."

* * *

Kingsley apparated them back to the Ministry. They returned to the testing center to find a very distressed Wilkie Twycross.

"- no common courtesy or adherence to protocol…" Harry heard a distressed Wilkie muttering under his breath as they were lead back into the office. It was clear that the remaining trainees had finished their tests a long while ago. They were talking quietly together and looked bored and fidgety. They hopped to attention, though, when they saw the Minister appear.

And Ron met his eye, grinning - "I passed this time!"

Then, as Kingsley escorted the freshly licensed Apparitioners back to the Aurors office Ron hissed at Harry, "so what were you two doing out for so long? Wilkie almost had a heart attack trying to decide if he should report the Minister missing. Why do you smell like smoke…?"

Harry shot Ron a look and mouthed " _Later."_ He could see Michael and Susan trying to listen in.

Luckily everyone's attention was diverted as they entered the Auror office, which was now about a third-full of occupants, conversing gravely amongst each other.

"She got off," snarled a hardened looking wizard to Kingsley as soon as they entered. Harry's heart sank - he must be talking about the Umbridge's trial. "The whole thing was a joke - the Wizengamot was an absolute circus. No one can get their head out of their ass to make a decision since Dumbledore and Bones are gone... I don't know who Umbridge paid off, but if the best Aurors in the department can't get a legitimate verdict on a case like this, I might just hang up my hat and join the Department of Transportation."

"And if you don't stop your foul language in front of our new recruits, Duke, I'll see that it happens," interrupted a stern middle aged wizard from behind his desk.

He stood up and Harry noticed that the wizard who was speaking limped over to them, favoring his right leg. The wizard in question was of average height, with dark hair that was flecked with a smattering of gray. He looked at the new recruits out of calculating eyes.

"So, Kingsley, is this all of them?" he asked the Minister gruffly.

"It is."

"Well, this is the Auror Department," he stated simply. "I'm Gawain Robards, director here. Kingsley here tells me that you lot want to be Aurors, is that right?"

There was a nervous mumbling of assent from the group.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you - I thought Shacklebolt here- no offense Minister - was off his rocker suggesting that we take in a bunch of new recruits fresh from Hogwarts and waiving the NEWT requirement. But he tells me you lot have some talent and courage and have some fighting experience between you…"

His eyes swept the group and landed on Harry, eyes flicking just momentarily to his scar, "Ah, so you must be Potter."

He could feel the eyes of the entire department on him then, and tried to hide his nervousness as he nodded to Robards, who stared back at him critically, as if he could get a better measure of Harry's worth if he ignored the urge to blink. Harry held his gaze. Finally Robards looked away and scanned the rest of the group.

"And which one of you is Longbottom?"

"I am, sir," said Neville from next to him.

Another scrutinizing look followed, "Frank and Alice started in this department the same time I did."

Neville swallowed, nervously.

Kingsley interrupted then - "I've got to run, Gawain, but before I do - here's a copy of all of their Apparition licenses."

He leaned toward Robards to mutter something in his ear, causing Robards' eyes to bug out of his head, and roared, "You did _WHAT?_!" He appeared to realize that his vocalization had caused the entire department to stare in his direction.

"Shacklebolt, may I speak to you in my office? _Privately?_ " he gritted his teeth.

Either Robards or Kingsley had cast a silencing spell, because they could hear no words coming from the office. They could see, however, Robards gesticulating wildly and Kingsley responding calmly. Harry thought Kingsley looked a bit abashed.

Finally, they emerged, and Kingsley glanced at Harry apologetically, before sweeping out of the office.

"Potter, you're next," Robards ground out. Harry glanced at Ron, who shot him a sympathetic look, before nervously walking into Robard's office.

"You can take a seat, Potter," he said, and Harry did. "So I understand that you and Minister Shacklebolt took it upon yourselves to go galavanting around England this morning and nearly got yourselves killed."

Gawain Robards appeared to be someone who believed in cutting right to the chase.

"Well it really wasn't that-"

"Potter, if you want to be a part of this unit, you need to understand one thing. _I_ make the decisions for this department _,_ " Robards interrupted. "I don't care if the King of England, Celestina Warbeck, or bloody Merlin himself ask you to do something for them - you do not take orders from them. You take orders from _me_. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded nervously. Was he going to be kicked out already? On his first day?

"Good," he replied. And seeing Harry's expression, he added, "Potter, don't get worked up. I'm well aware that it is your first day, so I'll let you off with a free pass on this one. Really, Kingsley knows better… and to take _you_ with him, of all people…"

 _What's_ that _supposed to mean?_ Harry frowned. Robards didn't notice.

He just continued, "But I must impress upon you the gravity of what you did today. Either you or Kingsley could have been killed over something that could have easily been addressed by a team of Aurors. This position is not about glory, Potter, it's about being logical, strategic, and safe. We don't need anymore casualties."

At that, Harry definitely felt guilty. After all, Kingsley _had_ nearly gotten himself killed. And Harry knew first hand about many of the Aurors that had been killed during the war.

"It won't happen again, sir," Harry replied, in earnest.

"But I understand you did some quick thinking, today," Robards leveled him with a beady eyed glare. "Kingsley says it's thanks to you that You Know Who's Inferi are eliminated, and that you saved his life."

Harry looked down.

"We do need quick thinkers in the field, Potter. And while I need you to follow direction, I also want you to do what needs to be done when it matters. You have good instincts."

"Er… thank you, sir."

"You're going to do alright, Potter," Robards said, clapping him on the shoulder. Then he floored Harry- "Just remember that when you're at work your first responsibility is to this department, and not to the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry's eyes shot to Robard and he looked shocked. Robards cocked an eyebrow at him and opened the door, letting a dumbfounded Harry return to his friends.

* * *

Harry was grateful to discover that the majority of the department were a bit more personable than Gawain Robards and Duke Merriweather.

Archie Williamson, a thin, elderly wizard, with a scar across the width of his forehead, was positively bubbling with glee to have "fresh blood" in the department. Cathmore Proudfoot, a tall and burly Auror, would be teaching them Stealth and Tracking.

Tommy Savage was a wiry, curly haired Irishman who grinned easily and swore like a sailor. He was dressed in a patchwork cloak and had a pipe tucked behind his ear. There was only one word for him - _eccentric._ He would be teaching Concealment and Disguise.

The next two that he met, Diana Gaines and Ethel Fairfax, were unlike any women he had ever met before. They were as old as McGonagall, but seemed to have the energy of 10 Ginnys. They both had wild gray hair, that looked like they hadn't brushed it in weeks- Ethel's was tied back in a loose bun where she was storing her wand amongst other things… he thought he spotted a piece of Droobles Best near her left ear. From the looks of things, in spite of their age, they were in much better physical shape than he was… They had both taken off their robes from the Wizengamot trial, to reveal sleeveless tops, tanned, muscular arms, and matching Griffin tattoos.

Tommy saw Harry staring at them, and winked at him, ribbing - "sorry Potter, but these ladies are off the market."

Diana and Ethel looked up and Harry blushed, embarrassed for staring. "I- er -"

Diana laughed loudly, throwing her arm around Ethel- "give the boy a break on his first day, will you? We're old enough to be his grandmothers." And she extended a hand to Harry, "Harry, I'm Diana Gaines, and this is my partner Ethel Fairfax."

Harry instantly liked them.

There was only one other woman that they met in the department that day and she couldn't have been more opposite of the couple. She was dressed in a form fitting pink suit, and despite being of the age where her hair should be gray, she had a vibrant shock of artificially red hair that was sculpted to perfection, and her lips were painted to match. Harry was trying to decide if she reminded him more of a parrot or a flamingo, when-

"It's wonderful to see you again, Ronald!"

Ron looked extremely uncomfortable as he was embraced by arms adorned with a variety of very expensive looking bangles. "Er… Hello Aunt Priscilla… I didn't realize you worked here…"

"Heavens, I'm not an Auror, no. I'm the legal consultant from The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I was so thrilled to hear a Weasley would be joining, so I just had to come and say hello! It's about time, I daresay. How's dear Molly?"

"She's, you know… " Ron trailed off.

"Oh, bless her, I heard about nephew George - what a tragedy… just terrible. I am so grieved for your entire family," she said in a tone that made Harry think it was extremely unlikely that she was at all sorry about the loss of one of the Weasley brothers.

"Fred," Ron corrected her in a slightly strangled voice.

"Pardon?"

"You said George. You must have meant Fred."

"Oh, silly me. I could never keep those boys straight. What with all those children Molly has, it's simply impossible to remember them all." She giggled carelessly.

Ron's ears were bright red. Harry looked around and could see the rest of the Auror department watching the interaction with undisguised interest. Angelina was giving Aunt Priscilla a murderous glare.

Suddenly, affecting a great deal of shock, Aunt Priscilla turned to Harry, with a hand to her lips -

" Bless me - you must be Harry Potter! Oh- _excellent_ choice, Robards! And if you aren't just as handsome as James... even handsomer, I daresay, with those stunning eyes of your's…" She touched him on the cheek, familiarly, and Harry involuntarily took a step back. "Oh, but I remember it like it was yesterday- I just couldn't believe it was true when I'd heard that young James Potter had run off with a muggle. Fortunately it seems like you favor your father's side, thank heavens." She giggled again.

Harry opened and closed his mouth - he couldn't even formulate a coherent response. Ron was staring daggers at his aunt.

It was Duke Merriweather who interjected with a growl, "Maybe instead of your backhanded compliments, you could actually get to work winning us a case, Prissy."

Priscilla never lost her poise. "Oh Duke.." she tittered, waving him off as if it were all a big joke. Then, saying goodbye to the recruits, turned on a stiletto heel and sidled out of the office.

Almost immediately, came a frustrated snarl- "I can't take anymore of her bloody pureblood bullshit, Robards… undermining our department is what she's doing… not to mention she has about as much intelligence as a Mountain Troll."

Harry was internally applauding Duke's tirade. He wouldn't trust Aunt Priscilla babysitting a flobberworm.

Gawain Robards' face was unreadable, "Duke, I'm serious, this is your final warning. If you don't watch your tongue in front of our trainees..."

"Gah! Fine! Let's all pretend like we don't see what's standing right in front of our noses," Duke exclaimed, pointedly tossing what appeared to be a very thick file about Dolores Umbridge on the director's desk and stormed out of the office.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

* * *

"You're _related_ to that woman?" Angelina fumed to Ron as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"Well it's not as if it's my choice, is it?" Ron grumbled. "She's my mum's oldest sister. She's been estranged from the family for years. I think something happened between her, Gideon, and Fabian, but mum never talks about it. I just know she's a real nut job about blood purity and all that - mum's parents cut her out of their will over it. I always forget about her because we never see her. I'm surprised she even knew who I was, to be honest."

Ron looked at Harry, awkwardly, "er… sorry about the things she said to you, mate."

Harry just shrugged and, in an effort to cheer Ron up, said, "If people were judged by their aunts and uncles, I'd be the most hated person alive."

Ron snorted wryly, but did look a bit more cheerful.

They found the rest of the group and sat down with them. Ernie and Susan were chatting amiably and Neville was sitting next to Michael Corner. The three Gryffindors sat down across from them.

"So what do you reckon they're going to have us do this afternoon?" Michael asked. Harry decided not to contribute a reply. He was already feeling irritable, and all he could think about were extremely inappropriate things that Michael could do to occupy himself this afternoon...

"Beats me," said Ron, tucking into a Shepherd's pie.

"I wonder if any of the stuff we did in DA will come up in the classes," said Neville.

"I bet patronuses do. That seems really important especially as dementors guard Azkaban. I wonder how long it will be until they let us go out into the field," mused Angelina.

As the group conversed, Harry picked thoughtfully at his lunch. Angelina's question had set his mind to wandering back to the Inferi and the cave...

"So what was it that you and Kingsley were doing that had Robards all upset, Harry?" Ernie broke him from his thoughts.

Harry hesitated a moment, and decided on a half-truth, "Oh- er… he wanted to see how far I could apparate is all, and Robards didn't like that we left the Ministry."

"So how far did you get?" Ernie asked cheerfully.

"I'm not entirely sure… do you know where the Isle of Man is?"

Michael suddenly dropped his fork, loudly, and bent down to pick it up. The rest of the group just stared.

"That's really, _really_ impressive Harry," Angelina said.

He felt himself flush a bit, "I -er- I didn't think it was meant to be that hard… maybe I just got more practice last year..."

"Maybe you can help me with mine, then… The most I can do is 3 cities away, and I feel exhausted after… " said Angelina, still giving him an impressed look.

"So what _were_ you three doing last year, Harry?" Susan asked, leaning forward. The table went completely silent and all eyes were on him, suddenly.

Harry glanced at Ron, who gave him a look that made it clear he was going to leave the decision up to Harry.

"I can't talk about it," he said quietly.

Michael snorted derisively.

"Michael-" Susan started uneasily, glancing at Harry apologetically.

"It's okay Susan," Harry said to her and staring at Michael with an icy look. "Clearly Michael has something to say."

Michael met Harry's look, "It just looks like your girlfriends have a point, Potter. You _are_ the king of exclusivity."

And Michael abruptly stood up, threw some money on the table, and walked out. Harry was frozen for a moment. _Ginny had said that?_

"Sorry, Harry, I didn't mean…" said Susan, looking extremely embarrassed.

Harry tried to look casual and unaffected, and shrugged it off. He must have been convincing, because the rest of the table soon changed the subject and moved on to a discussion of their summers.


	16. An Evening of Conversation

_A/N: Again, sorry for the delay! To be honest, there will probably will be a few more delays before this thing is done, despite my deepest and most sincere desire to be frequent and consistent in my postings._

 _This is one is a transition Chapter, but hopefully you find the interactions enjoyable! More plot to come..._

* * *

"Harry's here!" yelled George from the sitting room as Harry toppled out of the fireplace, nearly running into Mr. Weasley, and Ron. No matter how many times he used the Floo Network, he still was not its biggest fan.

Mr. Weasley had managed to get authorization to connect private Ministry fireplaces directly to The Burrow as well as Grimmauld Place so that Harry and Ron wouldn't be accosted on a daily basis. While apparently there was no way to ban reporters from the Atrium, at least Harry and Ron could avoid them by leaving and entering through alternative means.

"Oh, wonderful! Hello Harry, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley, poking her head into the room. "I'm just finishing up the trifle. Andromeda isn't here yet, so we'll have to wait a few minutes to start. You must be famished - have some crisps so you don't starve yourself."

"Oh, what it must feel like to be The Chosen One" George bemoaned melodramatically at Harry. "All the witches, young and old, fawning over him and giving out extra crisps-"

"George Weasley - you could try taking a leaf out of Harry's book. _Harry_ doesn't sneak snacks before dinner to the point where he ruins his appetite. And he's always so helpful around the house. Speaking of- George come help me set the table."

George gave a look of mock indignation and wandered out of the room.

Harry shook his head and was about to follow when Ron held him back. He looked at Harry expectantly. "Well are you going leave me in the bloody dark, or what, mate?"

 _Huh?_

"You and _Kingsley…"_ Ron prompted.

 _Oh right. That._

The boys sat down and Harry proceeded to tell Ron about the morning's events.

"Our Minister is completely _bonkers_ ," Ron said in a tone of impressed horror as Harry told him about the fiendfyre. "No wonder Robards was out for blood. You're not in trouble are you?"

Harry sighed noncommittally, "Not exactly, But Robards did make it extremely clear that I take orders from him, and not the Order of the Phoenix."

Ron let out a low whistle.

"So you reckon someone else knew about the Horcruxes or the Inferi, then?" Ron asked after a few moments.

"Beats me," Harry said. "Dumbledore thought that no one else knew about it besides us and Voldemort."

"Kreacher might have said something. He used to be a right berk, that one."

Harry thought about it. Could Kreacher have told? Before Harry, Kreacher was still very loyal to the 'Noble House of Black." But was it really the Blacks, or just Regalus…?

"No," Harry decided. "Kreacher wouldn't do that… he's too loyal."

Ron raised an eyebrow at him.

"Loyal to _Regalus_ ," Harry clarified. _And now me_ , he thought, thinking of the weeks that Kreacher had spent bringing him out of his grief and depression earlier in the summer.

They were both quiet for a while.

"I miss Hermione," said Ron suddenly.

Harry snorted before he could help himself, "Ron, it's _literally_ been less than twenty-four hours."

Ron gave him a dirty look, "No, not like _that_. I just mean, I miss her talking through stuff with us. She'd probably already have that crazed look in her eye and be planning her next trip to the bloody library... and then she'd lord her knowledge over us for a week until we did our new employee paperwork way more thoroughly than is strictly necessary, and then finally tell us what she knew."

Harry burst out laughing. 'I am definitely beginning to think that not having Hermione at the Ministry with us is a significant handicap."

Ron broke through Harry's laughter with an evil glint in his eye, "Michael's in Ravenclaw. He's probably smart. Maybe we could ask him for help..."

That sobered Harry quickly.

"No bloody way."

"What's the problem with Michael?" Ron smirked and arched an eyebrow, egging Harry on.

Harry just glared at him.

"No, really… you never used to give him a second thought. What gives?"

Harry thought about evading the question and changing the subject, but decided against it. After all he and Ron were going to be working with Michael for the foreseeable future…

"Okay… but you have to swear not to breathe a word of this to your sister."

Ron crossed his heart.

"Alright… well… you know how Ginny and I weren't speaking at the beginning of the summer?" Ron rolled his eyes and nodded.

Harry continued, "Well, some younger girl in Ravenclaw- Melanie Spiggott or something - told me at the memorial that Ginny was back with Michael Corner over last year. She said that they had gotten back together after spending so much time together fighting the Carrows."

Ron's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

"So, like an idiot, I just took her at her word, and didn't even ask Ginny about it. And then Michael was all over her at Fred's funeral, and I just figured… well… it doesn't matter. But the point is - Ginny never got back together with Michael. I know that now. So that means someone put that Spiggott girl up to it, and I think it was Michael Bloody Corner. I mean who else could it be? He _clearly_ still has a thing for her-"

The following reaction made Harry remember how lucky he was to have Ron Weasley as his best friend:

"That _bloody WANKER!_ "

"RONALD! LANGUAGE!" yelled Molly from the kitchen.

"SORRY MUM!" Ron yelled back. Then he said more quietly to Harry,

"Honestly, though, mate. You ditched us for almost a month… you could have just _talked_ to Ginny about it."

Harry gave Ron a rueful look, "Believe me, she has made that clear as crystal."

Ron snorted at that. Harry's righteous anger at Michael had been refueled by the conversation… Hagrid would have to marry the Giant Squid before Harry would even consider asking Michael for help. He was nothing like Hermione...

Then suddenly it was like a lightbulb went off in his head.

"Ron!" he said excitedly, "We forgot we have the mirror!"

"What?"

"Sirius' mirror! The one I gave Ginny for her birthday. We _can_ talk to Hermione!"

* * *

"Ginny! Are you there?" Harry called into the mirror.

He and Ron had just finished eating at the Weasleys before excusing themselves to Grimmauld Place.

He heard a rustling, then a few muttered curses, and saw a blur of red and what looked like a dormitory, and then suddenly Ginny came into view - or at least part of her face did.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Hang on a second, let me- _silencio -_ that's better. Merlin, Harry, this is amazing! I can't believe I can see you! You look sunburned! But your skin is darker than mine - it'll probably fade to a tan tomorrow - but if not make sure you talk to mum about some salve for it. Did you have a good first day? Who else is in training with you? Did you do anything interesting?"

"Merlin, Ginny, do you ever let up for air?" Ron leaned in to make his presence known.

She frowned at him. "Shut up Ron! I didn't ask you to intrude on my conversation with Harry."

"Er… actually, Ginny- " Harry started, but Ron interrupted.

"Ginny, you need you to give the mirror to Hermione. We need to talk to her. _Privately_ ," Ron said bossily.

Harry winced and his mind immediately flew to Michael Corner's words earlier in the day - " _it just looks like your girlfriends have a point, Potter. You are the king of exclusivity_ " - And if Harry hadn't known her so well he probably wouldn't have noticed the flicker of hurt in her eyes, before they flashed with anger, "Oh really? Well let me tell you something, Ronald Bilius Weasley -"

"Wait, wait, _wait_!" Harry interrupted. "Ginny, I want you to stay for this. But we do need Hermione's help with something. We were hoping you could ask her if she's free to talk," he added.

"But-" Ron started.

Harry said firmly, "Ginny stays. Or we're not having the conversation at all."

Ron looked as if he would argue more, but Ginny just flashed a brilliant smile at Harry and said, "I'll just go get Hermione then."

Ron stared at him, incredulously, "Harry, you're not taking what Corner said today, seriously, are you?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat up but didn't say anything.

"'Cause he's a right prick, that one. I've never liked him."

Harry just shrugged noncommittally. He didn't particularly feel like analyzing his feelings about Michael Corner, he just knew that the monster in his chest had been pacing, hackles up, with a low growl all afternoon...

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione's voice rang through the mirror. And her eyes came into view. Ron seemed to forget their conversation entirely as his face lit up and he greeted his girlfriend.

Ginny joined Hermione a moment later and the fiery way she was looking at him made him forget everything else. He had seen that look often enough by now to know that if they were alone things would get interesting quickly...

He was in the midst of trying to communicate similar feelings with his eyes when he was startled by Ron clearing his throat loudly in his ear.

"When you are done eye shagging my sister, maybe we can start the conversation?" Ron said with a tone of the deepest repulsion.

"Ron, _really_ ," came Hermione.

Harry blushed, and Ginny stuck her tongue out at Ron.

 _Seriously, though, is it just me, or is Ron obsessed with me and Ginny shagging…?_

Harry coughed uncomfortably, "Er… right. So…"

And he started the tale about his morning with Kingsley. He found it a bit amusing to watch the difference reactions from Hermione and Ginny as he was telling the story. Hermione had a distressed and concerned expression on her face - "Harry you shouldn't have left the Ministry! What was Kingsley thinking?!" while Ginny just listened to with a look of pride.

He finally got to the part about the camp-site and the fire and how he and Kingsley had tracked the steps that lead to nothing.

"It's got to be a Death Eater, then, right?" Ron asked.

"I just don't see who else could be an option" Hermione confirmed. "I mean, unless it is just a very odd coincidence… but with you, Harry, things are never _just_ a coincidence."

Harry had to agree with her there.

"It might have been the same person that stole Voldemort's body," Ginny said.

Hermione thought for a moment, nodding, "that actually seems quite likely, doesn't it? I mean, if they were hoping to resurrect Voldemort, they may be hunting for his horcruxes to attempt to bring him back to life."

"But still we don't have a single bloody clue as to who stole Voldemort's body," Ron pointed out.

They all threw out ideas for a while, the hypothetical possibilities becoming more ridiculous as their conversation went on. Because, as it stood, they really had nothing to go on.

"I, for one, think it was probably Aunt Priscilla," Ron laughed. "Ginny - did Harry tell you that she showed up today and she was the legal consult for the _Umbridge_ trial?"

"What?!" Ginny said, horrified.

"Ooh! They had the Umbridge trial today? What was the verdict? I hope that _toad_ got what she deserved" Hermione said eagerly.

"You're telling me…" Ginny said darkly. "How many years in Azkaban is she getting, Harry?"

"Actually… she got off," Harry told them.

"WHAT?!" said Hermione and Ginny together.

"It's not a surprise with Aunt Priscilla representing things. You know how she is - completely nutty about blood purity. She probably rigged it," Ron grumbled.

Hermione suddenly went very quiet. Harry, Ron, and Ginny proceeded to discuss - with highly colorful language - the injustice of people like Priscilla Prewett and Dolores Umbridge in positions of power.

"I have an idea!" Hermione announced suddenly. They all stopped talking. Harry and Ron looked at her expectantly.

"Ron, Harry, do you think you could sneak me any case files you have on Umbridge?"

"I don't know if we..." Ron hedged as Harry responded firmly,

"We'll do it."

Ron looked at Harry, uncomfortably. "Mate... this isn't Hogwarts anymore… we could get in real trouble… our jobs are on the line…"

Ginny snorted, "I never thought I'd see the day where Hermione asked Ron to break rules and he refused…"

Ron gave his sister a withering look.

Harry said, placatingly, "Ron, we're not going to get fired… we defeated Voldemort, you know. That's got to count for something, right?"

Ron grumbled under his breath, "so _now_ he finally decides to use his fame for his benefit…"

"Hermione, why do you need the files?" Ginny asked.

"I just want that mad woman behind bars," Hermione said, impassioned. "So I'm willing to do _whatever_ it takes."

* * *

"So… I'll see you tomorrow at work, then?" Ron said to Harry after they said goodbye to the girls for the evening. Harry had reluctantly said goodbye to Ginny and decided to try to talk to her privately before he went to bed. After spending nearly every waking moment together this summer, it felt weird to go an evening without kissing her goodnight.

"Yeah," Harry replied, distracted by his thoughts of Ginny. He absently watched Ron grab a pinch of Floo Powder to head back to the Burrow for the night, and Harry thought that it seemed a bit silly for Ron to live at the Burrow. After all, he and Harry had lived together without parental supervision for the better part of the past seven years.

He loved Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but he was a bit glad, at this stage of life, to have his own place. No doubt, Ron would want the same freedom as well.

"Er, Ron, why aren't you living here?" Harry asked stupidly.

Ron's ears turned a bit pink, "I - um… "

 _Because you never asked him, you idiot. And Ron wouldn't ever ask to move in… you know how he is._

"Erm - Do you want to? Move in, that is?"

"Really?"

"Yes! I should have asked you ages ago, but I just didn't think... It'd be great to have you here. Honest. I have more space than I know what to do with," Harry gestured to the extremely spacious living room.

"I- I can't," Ron looked uncomfortably away from Harry's eyes. Harry heard him muttering under his breath something about " _rent_ ," and " _too poor."_

"Merlin, Ron, I _refuse_ to accept any rent from you."

Ron scowled at the floor and said quietly, "I'm not going to be your charity case, Harry."

Harry sighed, and thinking quickly, he argued, "So do you think I'm a charity case because your parents took me in every summer during school and I never paid them?"

"No, but…"

"Then don't be an idiot about this! I didn't even have to pay for this place… Sirius just _gave_ it to me. Why should I ask you to pay when I'm not paying anything myself?"

Ron thought about it a moment. Harry could almost see the wheels turning in his head trying to find a way to argue against his logic. Not finding a rebuttal, he watched a smile cross Ron's face. Ron said finally, "well… I suppose if neither of us are paying... but at least we need to share food costs."

"Fine," Harry agreed, not bothering to mention that Kreacher did all the grocery shopping and took the money directly from Harry's vault.

"Alright, then," Ron grinned.

* * *

"Finally," Ginny grinned at him as he climbed into bed, mirror in hand.

"What?" Harry said, grinning back. "Did you miss me or something?"

"Always," she said, smiling. But then she pouted, "But it seems like you're barely going to remember little old me while you're off on all of your adventures with Kingsley and Ron…"

"Ginny…" he said, seriously, suddenly unable to get Michael Corner's prattish voice - " _the king of exclusivity"-_ out his his head, "You do know it's not like that, right? I want you to be a part of everything… I mean, I'm kind of glad you're not working as an Auror with me because I think I'd go mad with worry… but you're the most important person to me and I love you and-"

"Harry," she interrupted. "I was just teasing. And you're rambling."

"What..?"

"You're rambling," she laughed. "What's bothering you?"

"Why would something be bothering me?"

"You ramble when you're avoiding a topic that's bothering you."

"I do?"

"Sometimes," she said and shrugged.

"Oh."

"So..? What's got your knickers in a bunch, Mr. Potter?"

 _Knickers? She's the one who wears knickers! Although I'd really prefer it if she didn't..._

 _FOCUS!_

He cleared his throat.

"Well…" he hedged. He really had been wanting to avoid this conversation entirely. Was he really that easy to read?

"So, Michael Corner…"

"Ugh! Bloody _effing hell, Harry!"_ Harry marveled at how she could go from completely calm to relaxed to explosively angry in less than a second. "How many _times_ do I need to tell you that there is nothing going on between me and Michael Corner and there hasn't been since I was fourteen. _Fourteen, Harry!"_

" _Ginny, wait_ ," Harry tried to diffuse. "It's not _that_ , I swear."

"Well out with it then!" She scowled at him.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times in what he was sure was an excellent imitation of a trout. "Well, if you're going to react like that I don't know if I should tell you!"

"Harry Potter, if you don't talk, I swear to Merlin I'll-"

" _F_ _ine_!" he said. "I'll tell you. Just promise you won't send me any long distance bat bogeys."

She gave him a curt nod.

"Okay then," he said. "So, Corner's in the training program with me and Ron…"

 _Maybe that'll be enough?_

"And _…?"_

 _Damn. Guess not._

 _Here goes nothing._

He took a deep breath and just went for it. (It, being a very inarticulate description of his general feelings on Michael Corner's exclusivity accusations.)

"Well, Michael is in the department now, and today he just kind of said that you might have told him at some point - and I don't know when it was that you might have said this, I guess it really doesn't matter- that you possibly thought that I was ' _too exclusive_ '… and it bothered me because I just don't want you to think that about me. And it bothered me that you would say something like that to Michael Corner - like maybe if you had said it to Hermione or Ron I wouldn't really care.. Or Neville even. Ginny, you know there are reasons for why I couldn't tell people stuff about what I was doing about Voldemort, and you would have been in _so_ much danger if you had known what we were really doing, and - Merlin- if something had happened to you, I don't know what I would have done… " He winced, preparing for the onslaught.

But she was just silent.

 _Bloody hell._

He swallowed nervously. "I think the reason it bothers me is that maybe I'm a bit jealous and I know there's no reason to be, but-"

"Jealous? Harry-"

"I just hope you can forgive-"

"Harry, stop."

He snapped his mouth shut.

"I'm not upset with you! I'm upset at Michael!" Ginny cried. "None of what he said was true! I never said anything about you being 'too exclusive.' Why would he make up lies about me? And why now? He and I have been over for _ages!_ "

Harry just stared at her trying to process the sudden change in where her anger was directed.

Ginny looked at him earnestly, "Harry, I _swear_. I _never_ said anything like that to Michael about you. And you are the biggest idiot in the world if you think that there's any reason to be jealous."

"Oh, well, good," Harry said, suddenly feeling rather buoyant.

She continued, "I'll be honest that maybe I _have_ felt excluded at times, but I'm also not an idiot. I know that we weren't close friends until my fifth year. What reason would you have had to confided in me about all the stuff you talked to Ron and Hermione about? And when you left last year… I knew why you weren't telling me things. Maybe I didn't agree with your reasoning, but I understood it."

"I see," Harry said weakly, realizing his luck in managing to survive an episode of Ginny's wrath, completely unscathed, and also learning that she was angry with Michael. He felt quite celebratory all of the sudden.

"So what the _bloody HELL?!"_ she raged.

Harry just shrugged. It wasn't worth saying anything more. The monster in his chest was licking his paws, smugly. He had no reason to be threatened by Michael Corner. Come to think of it, he wasn't even that attractive, anyway. His hair was too smooth. Ginny liked messy hair. She said it reminded her of Quidditch.

He could see Ginny's mind whirling. She was still angry.

He decided it was time to change the subject. "Look, Ginny, it doesn't matter. He's a prick, but it's his problem, not ours. Let's not talk about it anymore… I want to hear about your first day back."

It took her a moment to switch gears, but soon her sparkling eyes were on his, and she was grinning evilly. "Well…" she said in a tone of one admitting an extremely deep and dark confidence. "Our dearest new Head Girl made a first year _cry_."

Harry paused a moment, then barked out a laugh. " _What?!_ "

And Ginny proceeded to tell him, with wicked delight, all about the Hogwarts feast, where a naive Gryffindor first year had made an offhand comment about wanting to steal one of the Hogwarts house elves for his own personal use. According to Ginny he said that he "had never had food this good" in his whole life as he helped himself to his third helping of pudding, and thought it would be great if he could "snag an elf" to prepare his food at home instead of his mum.

"The boy was quite passionate about his food… reminded me a bit of Ron, really, but sadly had more your cousin Dudley's physique."

Unfortunately for the first year, Hermione had been listening and immediately began a tirade about elf rights, justice, slavery, and "what do you think this war was all about, young man?" Ginny said in perfect imitation of Hermione.

Then, the boy, upon being publicly derided by none other than the famous Hermione Granger, burst into tears. Meanwhile a group of third year Ravenclaw girls approached Hermione and informed her that they wanted to join SPEW and asked her to sign their copies of her Wizarding Card.

"I've never seen Hermione look so exalted."

Harry had tears streaming down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

"You are incredible," Harry said feelingly when he was able to speak again. Ginny's mischievous eyes sparkled back at his. His lips itched for her's, but she was miles and miles away.

"If you think that was good…. Wait until you hear about the new outfit Filch got for Mrs. Norris… I think he and Umbridge might be using the same stylist..."


End file.
